24: Leviathan
by firefly to the castle
Summary: It's been almost a year since Jack Bauer said goodbye to his past. But with a growing threat that is bigger then anything he has ever faced, he must remember everything he left behind and to stop it. Hour 24 finally added! It ends! Read and review please.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters from "24." I am merely expressing my enjoyment of this series through a fanfiction._

_**Quick Overview**: Relating to the idea of the Debrief series hosted on the "24" website, this fanfiction is titled after it. It relates to Debrief in that this is a day that occurs after Day 6. However, it is also similar prequel to the Declassified series in that it will consist of 24 chapters, each representing an hour of a day._

_**Summary**: The Prologue of this fanfiction takes place a few months after Day 6 and 3 months before the actual story. Jack Bauer has left Los Angeles in hopes to make a new life for himself. Unfortunately, a group of terrorists will threaten the government's computer network and economy, and it will be up to Jack to remember his forgotten past and stop them._

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan**

**Prologue**

_1 Year Ago_

Jack Bauer entered the room. He was sweaty from his confrontation with Secretary James Heller and his breathing was soft. Looking into the dark room, he could see Audrey Raines sleeping peacefully. The light from the opened blinds decorating her in beauty. Jack walked slowly to her bed at sat down along the side of it.

He first stared into her face and then looked down to her hand, taking it into his. Then he began to speak, "Hey…" He paused to think about what he was going to say to her. Hoping each word would reach her mind somehow, no matter how traumatized she was, he wanted her to understand. "It's me, I'm here."

Jack stopped speaking again. He started to feel cold and looked towards the window, trying to collect his thoughts. His original plan was to take Audrey away with him, to get away from this world and live a full life together. However, things seemed to change when he looked into her calm face.

He looked down at her hand once more and started to speak, "I know that I promised, to take care of you… and protect you. But I'm at a crossroads. Right now, the best way… the only way to do that is to let you go. I hope one day you can understand that… I hope one day you can forgive me…" Jack stared into her face one more time. "I love you with all my heart." He leaned in to kiss her forehead for the last time. Her skin was warm and Jack could feel his connection with her. He let his forehead touch hers before sitting back up. "I always will." Jack did his best to hold back his tears. He looked down at his feet, feeling sorry for himself.

As Jack left Audrey's room, he saw her father waiting near the door with his arms crossed. Jack paused to stare at for a brief second and continued through the house, leaving from the same way he entered. He opened the glass door and walked into the back patio of Heller's beach house. The light from the coming sunrise illuminated the beautiful scenery around the house. The dark grass was soft and started to dip towards the cliff side.

Jack continued down to the edge of the cliff, stopping at a wooden fence. He paused at looked out into the deep ocean. He felt lost but he was once again given another chance at life. The crashing waves caught his attention. The soft waves hit the rocks and Jack could see this receding waves. He looked back up at the horizon and continued to contemplate his future. A future without CTU. A future without sacrifice. A future without Audrey.

_3 Months Ago_

Jack stood at the entrance of his new apartment. It was small but it would due. The walls were decrepit, the carpeting needed work, and punctures covered the ceiling. Jack sighed as he entered his new home and placed his bag near the door. It would work for now, but Jack needed a new start and a new life.

He decided to move to New York City because it was far enough from home but it was still familiar. The busy streets, the filled sidewalks, and the people; it reminded him of a past he was trying to run away from. But he needed to continue living. He lost everything in Los Angeles. His daughter never wanted to speak to him again. He was shunned by the agency he once served for many years. The love of his life would never recognize him again.

Jack walked into the cramped bathroom and washed his face. It slowly grabbed for a towel as he remembered his past. He was happy to be in a new place, but his life would never be the same. "Take a long look at yourself Jack," he spoke to himself. "This is your chance to revitalize your life. You left Audrey and everything else in L.A. months ago. Time to start anew." He picked up his razor and splashed water onto his face.

After he finished shaving, Jack walked up to the window. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, damage from termites and rusted metal made it almost impossible. He chuckled as his attempts to slide it open failed. He sighed and stared out into the open cityscape. The sun was barely rising. Its rays slowly covered his face and the heat tickled his skin.

He moved into the kitchen and searched for some breakfast. There was some food left from the last tenant but most of it was expired. He grimaced at the sight of his kitchen and walked over to his backpack. Jack pulled out an apple and washed it in the kitchen sink. Before leaving, he grabbed the newspaper out of his jacket and left the apartment hoping to find a job that would sustain him in his new apartment.

_1 Month Ago_

Alexander Reinecke stood over his fallen comrade's body. He held his gun at his side and smiled at the corpse that lay before him.

"I'm sorry Ernst. I'm sorry you had to die like this. But you should never had betrayed my old friend." Alexander whispered as he cleaned his gun of fingerprints. "You lost sight of our objectives. If you were just more faithful, you would not have fallen." Alexander placed his gun near Ernt's body and walked away. He quickly walked down the hallway and came to a softly lit room. There stood four men dressed in black storing weapons and ammo in wooden crates labeled "Fragile."

"Sir," one of the men spoke, "We are almost finished with all the packing. The rest of our men will be here in a few weeks. What has happened to Ernst?"

"Do not worry Erwin, I have taken care of it my friend. Just finish the packing and we shall be on our way." Alexander responded as he placed his hand on Erwin's right shoulder. "We will have our revenge of America and Germany." Erwin nodded and continued with the preparations. Alexander left the room and walked outside of factory. He looked around the harbor and lit a cigarette. The cigarette was the only light source in the area. It illuminated Alexander's crooked smile and scar on the left side of his neck. He stared down into the dark water of the Atlantic and exhaled the smoke from his lungs. He flicked the cigarette into the ocean waves and walked back into the factory.

_To be continued...  
_


	2. Chapter 1: 8 AM to 9 AM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan**

**8:00 to 9:00 A.M.**

_8:00 __A.M.__ EST_

_KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

Jack Bauer entered the main lobby in his new uniform. It was his second month as a security guard for the company's headquarters and he was doing well. It paid well and he managed to finally move out of his scrawny apartment. He was now renting a studio apartment in southern Manhattan. Jack had not yet developed a romantic relationship yet, but he did occasionally got out to the local bars with a few of his neighbors. He tried to live a quiet life but did enjoy the company every few weeks. He wasn't afraid to get close with anyone, he just was afraid of his past catching up with him.

His uniform consisted of a white shirt, a black tie, a blue blazer and dress pants, and a nametag that said "Bauer, Jack. KTC Systems Security." Jack was pleased with his progress over the last few months. It's been over a year since that faithful day. He had moved on. Now, he would continually check the smoothness of his uniform as he fixed his nametag. Jack would remain in the building for another 6 more hours before leaving for his studio apartment.

KTC Systems was created after the Vietnam War. Its CEO, being a former Marine of the war, wanted to give back to his government. The company was responsible for manufacturing new computer software for the Department of Defense. However, a few years ago, the company started working on a project that would put the United States' computer network at risk. It would bring Jack Bauer into a world he was trying to hide from.

After clocking in, Jack started his rounds around the main lobby. He would greet all the managers, employees, and visitors with a smile. It was up to him to keep the building and its occupants safe from all harm. He still wanted to help people, but he no longer desired to be apart of government that destroyed his life. Jack looked around the lobby and admired the security he felt.

He continued to patrol the ground floor and casually walked back to his station. Jack relaxed in his chair as he monitored all the video screens. Each monitor displayed different angles of the outside perimeter of the building. He noticed an unmarked, white van enter the parking structure east of the main building. "Hey, Kyle," he radioed on his two-way.

"Yes, Jack?" he answered.

"We have a Code 8 in the eastern parking structure."

"Alright, I'll go check it out."

_8:15 __A.M.__ EST_

_KTC Systems Eastern-Parking Structure, Manhattan_

"Hey, Jack?" Kyle asked as he entered the parking structure.

"What is it Kyle?" Jack responded.

"Have you ever talked about your past with anyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you never liked to talk about it, but I'm just wondering. Do you ever think about your past?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know. My wife is a therapist and stuff, and she's concerned that you not talking about it is hindering you socially and stuff. I don't know man, Carly just keeps asking me about you… Jack? Hey, you there? Jack?"

"Yes, yes, I'm here Kyle. Even though I've already told you I don't like talking about it, yes. I think about it all the time."

"Sorry, man didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's okay, it's okay. Forget about it."

"Okay. I'm here. What does it look like?"

"White. Unmarked. License plate 3-2-Alpha-5-Tango-1-Sierra."

"Okay. First floor clear." Kyle continued surveying the area and saw the van in the corner of the second level. "Found it." He slowly approached the van and then saw two men jump out. They opened the back of the van and three more men in black stepped out. They carried several wooden crates and placed them on the floor. Kyle continued walking towards them with caution. "Excuse me, gentlemen? May I ask you what you're doing here?" One of the men stopped and looked up at Kyle. He pulled out a silenced pistol and shot Kyle twice in the chest. Kyle grunted softly as his lifeless body fell onto the cold concrete.

"Kyle? Kyle?" Jack repeated into the radio. He growled and picked up the phone. He paused for a second and noticed there was no dial tone. A cold chill went up the back of Jack's neck. The small hairs on the back were up and his stomach was churning. It wasn't a good sign and he knew something was wrong. His mind tried to cast his worst fears to the wind, but his instincts told him otherwise. KTC Systems was a valuable asset to the Department of Defense, but why now? Why this building? Why him?

Jack bent over and pressed the silent alarm on under his station, hoping they had not yet cut the line. It was a slim chance but it was their only hope. He looked around the lobby and noticed people were still there. Jack wouldn't be able to save the lives of everyone in he building, but maybe he can save those on the ground floor. He started walking up to all those who were entering.

"I'm sorry, but I must ask all of you to leave immediately." They looked at him in confusion.

"Excuse me," one of the men in suits replied as he tried to read Jack's nametag. "Mr. Bauer is it? What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't have any time to explain." Jack said as he attempted to passively force the people out of the building.

"No, I want to know why right now."

"Sir, if you don't move on your own, I'll have to move you myself."

"I dare you to try!" the man raised his voice as he attempted to shove Jack. Jack quickly grabbed his right arm and spun the man around, still holding his right arm. He pressed him against the door arch as he put more pressure on his right arm.

"I'm sorry to do this, sir. But you left me no choice. Please, all of you leave."

"Fine! Fine! We'll go, but you'll hear from my attorney."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for his call." Jack released the man and looked around the lobby. Everyone was staring at them, whispering, making presumptions that were most likely incorrect. But Jack couldn't worry about that right now. He had to get them all out. "Everyone! Please listen to me! You all need to leave now!" Some people quickly started walking towards the exit of the building in fear of becoming his next victim. Others were reluctant, but they also moved. The silent evacuation continued and most of the people in the main lobby were gone. He started moving towards the back of the building in hopes to get anyone else out.

_8:27 __A.M.__ EST_

_KTC Systems Eastern-Parking Structure, Manhattan_

"Okay gentlemen, I'm pretty sure whoever Kyle Youngman was talking has already caught on to what has happened to him." Alexander said as he fixed his tie. "We must move with great haste. Jakob and his group have already cut the phone lines and disabled the alarm. So we won't have to worry about any distractions anytime soon. But I would not like to take this time for granted. Gear up and prepare yourselves for one wild day." The men nodded and pulled out machineguns, grenades, C4, and other weapons from the crates. Alexander picked up a pistol and placed it behind him and he turned towards the exit of the parking structure.

"Sir, I'm sorry you question you, but are you sure the Leviathan is here?" one of the men asked.

"Do you fear us to fail, Eduard?" Alexander responded with a smile.

"Of course not, sir. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay Eduard. It's okay to feel fear." Alexander interrupted him. "But this is not the time nor place for it. I'm sorry Eduard." He quickly drew the pistol and shot Eduard in the chest twice like he did to Kyle. Eduard fell and the rest of the men were silent. "He was not prepared. Move now!" The others quickly scrambled and followed Alexander as he headed towards the parking structure's exit.

The main building was not very far away. Alexander smiled as he saw people leaving the building and felt a challenge coming along. He knew whoever was in there would be a great adversary. He was excited. He was craving a challenge. It was just another obstacle in his perverted game. But it wasn't really a game to him. His life has been long and full of pain. As much as he hoped to create chaos and mayhem, he also desired to die on the battlefield. However, his killer must be worthy or all of this would be in vain.

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. It had information concerning new computer software called _The Leviathan_. This piece paper had serial numbers and codes concerning its access pin number and location. The Leviathan was a new kind of computer software. It was encoded with an advanced form of technology. It was not just composed of logarithms and codes, but it contained a learning curve. A virus encoded with real computer DNA. If it came across a firewall or security barrier, it would adapt to it. Either look for a backdoor in the system or just tear a whole in the codes. It didn't matter. Nothing was up to speed with it. It was designed to help the Department of Defense create protocols and procedures to combatant computer threats and warfare. It was never meant to be used on other countries.

Alexander folded up the piece of paper and hid it away in his pocket. He led his men to the eastern entrance to the building and opened the doors. There were still people in the main lobby. He pulled out his gun and held it up into the air. He fired two rounds causing hysteria among the people. He smiled at what he caused and fired a few more rounds.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please calm yourselves. My colleagues and I are here to merely take make a statement to your government. So, if you don't to die, I advise you tall to shut up and try not to leave or my men will shoot you." Some people attempted to run free, but Alexander's men quickly pulled their automatics and fired upon them. Many fell and several more screamed in terror.

Within a few moments, more men entered the main lobby from other entrances, all of them carrying the same type of weaponry and worse. They herded their scared victims toward the center of the lobby. "Well, let us begin our mission gentlemen."

_8:39 __A.M.__ EST_

_KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

Gunfire echoed through the main lobby. Jack quickly ran for the closest room to him. He closed the door and waited for the gunfire to subside. He had failed. He didn't expect so many men to come so quickly. They must have been planning this for months. These men were no amateurs looking for a quick buck. The gunfire started to die down, but the screaming was still existent.

"I thought I left this all back in L.A.," Jack said to himself as he looked around the room. Even though he never wanted to be caught in one of these situations ever again, he felt excited. His heart was pounding, his pulse was erratic, and his breathing was hard. It was like an old memory. He opened the door slightly and saw the back of one of the attackers to him. This was Jack's only chance to get up close and personal. It was time to find out what he was up against and to get a weapon.

Jack continued to open the door slowly to make sure no enemy was on his blind side. He needed to make this a quick a kill, no weapons, no blood. He had to get a feel for his enemy without letting the others know of his presence. After feeling more secure about his surrounds, he quickly left the room and found himself behind the gunman. All of his past experiences with kind of matter had returned to him. Even though he was tensed, he was still calm.

He quickly wrapped his right arm around the man. Using his right hand to keep his mouth closed his left hand grabbed the top of his forehead. He made a clean twist, breaking the man's neck without making a sound. It was certainly a clean kill. Jack quietly dragged the body into the room and closed the door. He started surveying his first kill in a long time. Then a cold chill went up his spine. This was no ordinary gangster or terrorist. He had military-grade weaponry. The weapon that most concerned Jack was M4 Carbine in the dead man's arms. He kneeled down and studied the gun.

Jack quickly came back to reality. He shrugged his fear off and picked up the man's weapons. He also had a flashlight, two grenades, a knife, a secondary handgun, and extra magazines. "I'm back in a war I never wanted to be in." Jack sighed and a familiar smile appeared on his face. He finally felt at home. Jack wrapped the M4 behind his back and drew the handgun. He knew it would be difficult, but he needed to find a better location.

He once again walked up to the door and slowly opened it. After scanning the area for a few minutes he quickly exited the room, closing the door behind him. He took quick and quiet steps, keeping along the wall. It all came natural to him. It's been months since he's been in this situation, but he hasn't lost a step. He came to the stairway door and peaked through the window looking for his enemies. Jack entered the stairway, and surveyed the area. He then pulled out his cell phone and started dialing a familiar phone number.

_8:53 __A.M.__ EST_

_The O'Brian Residence, Los Angeles_

"Morris," Chloe called from the den, "Will you pick that up already?"

"Okay, love." Morris grunted as he came from the bedroom. "I wonder would be calling at this time of the hour… And why are you awake?"

"Just answer the phone, please."

"Okay, okay," Morris replied sleepily and picked up the phone. "Hello…" Chloe peaked out of the den and saw Morris at the phone. He looked concerned and then looked at Chloe. "It's for you, love." Chloe felt nervous and walked up to him. Morris handed her the phone and she held it to her head.

"Hello?" she said.

"Chloe?" Jack asked.

"Jack? Is that you?" Chloe stuttered.

"Yes, it's me Chloe."

"Oh my God, Jack. It has been so many months already. How are you?"

"Chloe, this is not the right time."

"Um, what do you mean?"

"Chloe, I need you to look up someone for me."

"Uh, okay? What's going on?"

"The building I'm working is being taken over by terrorists."

"Oh my God, Jack. What do you want me to do?"

"Do you still have access to DOD systems?"

"Of course, we still work for DOD even though we left CTU a few months ago."

"Okay, I need you to look up a person for me," Jack said as he pulled out the wallet of his first victim. He searched for identification and found a German license in it. "Ready Chloe?"

"Yeah, Jack. What's his name?"

"Karl Mauss."

"Okay, give me a few seconds." Chloe typed in the name, and activated the search protocol. Then a picture of the man appeared on her screen with all his information and aliases. "Oh, Jack. This isn't good."

"What is it Chloe?"

"Karl Mauss, he's part of new a revolutionary group from Germany. They formed in the early 2000's in defiance to overthrow the government. This is a real bad group Jack. They are well trained, well led, and well funded. These guys are not your average terrorists."

"Damn it," Jack looked down wishing he had more support.

"I've just found something else. I think I know why they're attacking your building."

"Why? What is it?"

"Their leader, Alexander Reinecke was a strong supporter of a program KTC Systems was creating. It's called the Leviathan. It's a virus that does not have the capabilities of destroying any computer network, but also has the ability to learn. This is not good Jack. What are we going to do?"

"I need you to alert DOD and get help over here quickly."

"Um, okay. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stop them."

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 2: 9 AM to 10 AM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan**

**9:00 to 10:00 A.M.**

_9:00 __A.M.__ EST_

_KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

Jack placed the cell phone back into his pocket and peered out the window of the door. There was no sign of any outside activity and looked up the stairway. When the area looked clear, he started his way up the stairs. Jack listened for footsteps as he ascended the building. He held is pistol firm and was ready for anything. He felt calm and steady. He was back in a world that needed him, and he needed it.

On the third story, he saw a few men walking through the hallways. Each terrorist was carrying M4s and dressed the same as Karl. He saw one of the terrorists kick a door open and started pulling out people. "What should I do?" Jack contemplated. He needed to keep going up, but he couldn't let those people fall victim to them. Then he saw a familiar face being dragged out of the room.

It was Sally Thompson. She's one of the few friends Jack did have at KTC Systems. They weren't too very close, but they did have a good understanding of each other. Her ex-husband had abused her, and Jack had to leave everything he loved back in Los Angeles. That mutual understanding was all he needed. Even though Sally had tried numerous times to push their relationship forward, but Jack could never muster up to it. Her face kept appearing in his head. He still loved her and he could never really let go of her.

Jack silenced his pistol and burst out of the stairway. He fired twice in the back of the first terrorist and shot the other once in the chest. The people screamed at the sight of the dead terrorists. "Everyone, please. Listen to me. My name is Jack Bauer and I'm a security guard in the main lobby. Follow me, I'm here to help." After reassuring them, they followed Jack into the stairway.

"Jack? Is that you?" Sally asked when she caught up with him.

"Yeah Sally. It's me."

"Oh my God, what are you—what are you doing?"

"Sally, this is what I left behind in Los Angeles."

"I don't'—I don't understand. This is what you left behind in Los Angeles?"

"Before moving to New York, I worked for a division of the Central Intelligence Agency called CTU. CTU stands for Counter-Terrorist Unit. We were created after the World Trade Center attack in 1993. CTU was placed with the responsibility of protecting the citizens of this country domestically. That is what I used to do. But because of it, I lost everything, my family, and my friends. This is what I was trying to runaway from."

"Oh my God, Jack. I never knew—"

"It's okay Sally. Okay everyone. I need to know this now, have any of you worked on the Leviathan virus?"

"I—I have," one of the younger men answered.

"What's the Leviathan virus?" Sally asked.

"It's a virus that was created to destroy and to adapt." The man answered.

"What's your name?" Jack asked him.

"It's Matt Dowley, Mr. Bauer," he replied.

"Do you know where the software is being held?"

"It's on the 10th floor of the building. Are we going to get it?"

"I'm not sure, but that's what these men are after. We have to stop them from taking it. I fear they'll most likely use it against us to cripple the government and the economy."

"What about everyone else?" Sally asked nervously. Jack looked around and saw four other scared faces. He shook his head and knew he had to get them out of the building before he could move on to his primary objective.

"Okay, but first let me get rid of those bodies." Jack silently entered the 3rd hallway, tracking along the wall. He opened the previous room and dragged the dead bodies into the room. He searched them and found similar licenses and weaponry. He took the secondary guns and ammunition and placed it in his backpack. Jack placed the bodies behind the desk and walked back to the door. He quickly returned to the stairway and found himself back in a hole.

_9:21 __A.M.__ EST_

_The O'Brian Residence, Los Angeles_

"Hello, this is Chloe O'Brian. Yes, I have very important information. Please, please put me through to Mr. Buchanan." Chloe was struggling to get through all of the DOD protocols and networks. It was quite frustrating. Chloe never thought she'd be talking to Bill Buchanan again after what happened so long ago.

CTU Los Angeles had crumbled. Even though it still remained the primary defense against domestic terrorism on the West Coast, it would never return to its former efficiency. They all had gone their separate ways. Morris and Chloe decided to stay in Los Angeles with their new baby. Morris was working for a security company and Chloe was freelancing for DOD. She still had her ties with the government and they still owed her favors. Claudia was one of the few that remained with CTU. Her dedication to the agency remained strong even though she always seemed troubled after the death of Milo. She was seeing someone, but it never looked fulfilling for her. Bill and Karen had relocated in Washington DC. Even though they decided to resign from their positions, President Palmer asked them to remain in DOD. They served their country well in the past and the president didn't want to lose such valuable assets.

"Hello, this is Bill Buchanan," he finally answered the phone.

"Uh, Mr. Buchanan, this is Chloe O'Brian." She responded quickly.

"Oh, Chloe. It's nice to hear from you, how are you and Morris?"

"Uh, we're great, I guess. I don't have the time for this, sir. I just got a call from Jack."

"Jack? Really? How is he?"

"He's good I guess. But he just told me his building is being taken over by terrorists."

"What? When?"

"Earlier this morning. He works at the KTC Systems Headquarters in New York City."

"Oh my God. They're a computer contracting company for DOD."

"I already know that."

"Well, I'm sorry Chloe. Do you know what the terrorists are after?"

"Yeah, sorry. Um, we found out they're after the Leviathan program the company was developing."

"Oh dear. Chloe, this isn't good. I'll contact the FBI. Just wait for another call from Jack and contact me after you're done."

"Okay, sir."

_9:28 __A.M.__ EST_

_The Pentagon, Washington DC_

"Get me the FBI," Bill ordered as he as he finished his call with Chloe. He started searching his files and pulled up one labeled "Cormick, George." He opened it violently and scanned the bio and credentials of the KTC Systems CEO.

The man had served in the Vietnam War as a Marine. He was awarded a Purple Heart and Bronze Star for his efforts to keep his fellow Marines alive. After terminal leave was finished, George Cormick had founded a company in manufacturing weapons for the government. Then the computer technology boom occurred, and Mr. Cormick had directed the company towards computer software development. Bill then found a page labeled "Confidential." It was about the Leviathan Project. A self-adapting virus created to cripple the communications network, primarily computers.

A cold sweat started to protrude his forehead. Bill wiped his face with a tissue, but it wasn't enough. He was concerned not for only the government, but for Jack. He knew better then anyone what Jack gave up to avoid a situation like this. But he was also relieved. Bill was also aware that he world needed a Jack Bauer. It needed people like him. His sacrifices will always be great, but he would save millions and continue to save millions of innocence.

"Mr. Buchanan," his secretary's voice came from the phone stationary, "The FBI is on line four."

"Thank you Barbara," Buchanan responded as he picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Bill Buchanan of DOD."

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Cassandra Strand of the FBI." The voice was feminine yet firm.

"I just got information that the KTC Systems Building located in New York City has been taken over by terrorists."

"Yes, sir. We were also just informed about the current situation."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes. After getting a few calls about a security guard ordering the evacuation of the building, we sent a unit to check it out. We had found a dead security guard in the eastern parking structure. We did further reconnaissance and numbered several heavily armed men in the main lobby."

"I see."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you find out Mr. Buchanan?"

"That security guard that had the evacuation, well I knew him."

"Yes, a Jack Bauer. Graduated from UC Berkeley with a Master of Science in Criminology and Law. He was formerly part of CTU Los Angeles, SWAT, and Special Forces. He was quite the hero. He's also widowed and has a daughter in Santa Monica, California. It says he was in a romantic relationship with an Audrey Raines, daughter of Secretary of Defense Heller."

"Yes, yes. That's Jack. What are you going to do?"

"Well, sir. We're going to stop them. That's what the FBI is here for Mr. Buchanan. I'll be heading the operation myself."

"Okay, will you please keep me informed?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

_9:35 __A.M.__ EST_

_KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

Alexander led his men to the 10th floor. The elevator's doors opened and the five men walked out into the hallway. "We only need so many hostages. No survivors on this floor gentlemen." They nodded in agreement and started firing at the employees. Many tried to cover themselves behind doors or crouch behind desks, but none would live past today. The terrorists were relentless and their hostilities worsened. By the time Alexander reached the control room, almost everyone on the floor were dead.

The control room was relatively large. It was composed of several computers and panels. A few of the operators turned around in horror. They held up their hands and hoped to not be harmed.

"Well, I am sorry since you are really not my enemy. Your government is my enemy and you are actually helping my friends and I. But, you will get in the way and I do have my computer engineers." Alexander pulled out his pistol and shot both of the technicians. He waved in his men as they took their former positions. "How long will it take for you to locate and contain the Leviathan virus?"

"It should only take a few hours, sir." One of them replied.

"Okay then gentlemen, start the ciphers. I want that virus!" Alexander left the control room and returned to the elevator.

_9:41 __A.M.__ EST_

_KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

Jack led the remaining survivors down the stairway to the basement. He hoped that there, they could escape. The building was under attack, and he needed to get them out. Hopefully Chloe got a hold of someone, somehow. He would not be able to defeat all of them by himself. He was good, but he was still rusty and he was still unsure about himself.

"Jack, where are we going?" Sally asked him.

"We're going to the basement level of the building. This building does have an underground structure and the basement leads to it. If I can get all of you out of here, I won't have to worry about trying to protect you when I take on the terrorists."

"What? You're going back there? Why?"

"Like I told you Sally. This is what I really do. I was never meant to be a security guard. This is who I am… this is who I am…" Jack paused and chuckled. That same familiar smile appeared on his face and he finally understood. "I'm not going to runaway anymore."

"Jack? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Sally," Jack continued as they reached the basement level. He peered around the corner and led the group through the poorly lit hallway. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. I didn't want you to know about my past. I've been running away from it for months now. But now I've realized why I do this."

"Wait? What?"

"I'm sorry. I promise to explain everything later. Here, take this gun. The safety is off. Follow this hallway. It should take you to the southern parking structure. Find the authorities and tell them about this entrance. But inform them to move in with caution. They'll know what to do." He handed her the gun. She had a tear rolling down her cheek and Jack was truly sorry. He kissed her softly on her cheek and walked away.

"Wait, Jack." It was Matt Dowley.

"Matt, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yeah, do you know the protocols of the KTC Systems?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Okay, fine." Jack sighed knowing he was right. He opened his pack and pulled out another gun. "The safety is off. Just aim and shoot. Keep your burst separate and be careful of the recoil." He handed him the gun. Jack opened he stairway and made sure it was clear before moving in. Matt seemed nervous but he also had that look in his eyes. It reminded Jack of himself when he was younger. He smiled and continued up the stairs.

_9:48 __A.M.__ EST_

_KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

"Sir," Erwin interrupted Alexander's admiration of a ridiculous statue in the main lobby.

"What is it Erwin?" he wondered.

"We found Ulrich and Wilhelm on the third floor. They're dead sir."

"What? How did it happen?"

"They were shot. It looks like they were dragged in there."

"What did you find?"

"Their weapons are gone."

"We have a rodent problem."

"It appears we do, sir."

"Flush them out!"

"Yes, sir." Erwin nodded and walked away. Alexander walked towards his hostages and ordered his men to bring one of them forward. The man struggled with the terrorists. They headed towards Jack's station and Alexander bent over. He pulled out a black vest from one of the crates.

"This vest is wired with C4. And you are going to put it on. If you don't, I will shoot you on this spot." The man whimpered, but nodded in agreement to his terms. Alexander's man pulled the man forward and wired the C4 vest around his body. "If you attempt to take it off, it will explode. And I am sure you don't want to die, do you?" The man shook his head, and Alexander gave his men the signal. "Don't worry, the FBI will be here within the hour to take care of you."

_ To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 3: 10 AM to 11 AM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan**

**10:00 to 11:00 A.M.**

_10:00 __A.M.__ EST_

_KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

Jack and Matt reached the 10th floor and peaked out of the window of the door. Jack drew his pistol and opened the door. He could only see two guards and this was his chance to take them out. He burst out of the door and shot both men in he chest with three shots. The man on the left tried to fire back, but Jack's pistol sent two more bullets into his abdomen. The other terrorist was already dead by the time Jack had his pistol on him.

"Holy," Matt whispered to himself.

"Quickly. I'm pretty sure someone heard that, we're going to have company very soon." Jack led Matt down the hallway quickly. He slowly transformed from a quick pace to a run. He needed to get to the control room. Before he could open it, gunfire erupted from the inside. Bullets came spraying out of the door. Jack returned fire with his pistol, but he couldn't hit his target. "Okay, Matt. When I tell. Shoot." Jack hid his gun and pulled out the M4 wrapped against his back. "Now!" Matt started shooting when Jack ripped the door open. He could see two men with automatics firing at him. Jack pulled on the trigger and unleashed a continuous flow of bullets on them. The men yelled as they fell to floor.

"Oh my God." Matt said to himself. They both entered the room. The control room was still in good condition. Some bullets were in some of the screens, but the monitors need to find the Leviathan were functioning properly.

"Okay, how much time do you need?"

"Well, they've already located the virus. They're downloading it to a flash drive. It's 30 percent complete."

"How much more time?"

"Um, we need at least another hour."

"Damn it. I don't know if we'll be able to hold them." Jack grabbed one of the desks and propped it against the broken door. He placed the M4 on table and prepared himself. Jack targeted the gun at the elevator. He picked up his cell phone from his pocket and started to dial Chloe's number.

"Chloe O'Brian."

"Chloe, it's Jack."

"Oh, Jack. How are things?"

"It's not good. We're going to have company very soon."

"Well, I managed to get a hold of Mr. Buchanan."

"Okay, good. What's going to happen?"

"He told me he was going to get a hold of the FBI."

"Okay… Damn it, they're coming. I'll call you back." Jack quickly placed the phone back in his pocket and readjusted the gun. "How are we doing Matt?"

"35 percent." Matt responded.

"Damn it. Here they come." The elevator door opened. Jack could see four more terrorists and opened fire. He managed to hit one of them before the others could take cover. When the terrorists repositioned themselves, they returned fire with a much greater force. Jack loaded another magazine and this time took his time in aiming. He pulled the trigger with great force and held the M4 tightly against his shoulder, not allowing the recoil to affect his aim. Bullets sprayed in and out of the control room.

"Now! Constance, inform Alexander. We found the rat." Erwin ordered. He reloaded his gun and continued his assault on the control room. Then a bullet came whizzing by head. It scared him for a moment and he quickly hid himself behind the arch of the door. Another bullet came and struck him in the chest. Pain surged through his upper torso. "Err, thank the Americans for Kevlar." He smiled and removed the bullet from his armor. Erwin aimed his gun at the control room and opened fire.

"Is there anyway to speed this up Matt?" Jack shouted over the gunfire. He loaded another magazine and continued shooting. He needed to eliminate them quickly. He managed to hit one of them, but they appear to be wearing Kevlar. Jack was running out of bullets. He had killed two of his attackers, but two more still remained. And back up was coming.

"I'm sorry Jack. But I can't speed it up. We're about 45 percent done. Hold them off for another 30 minutes and I'll be finished downloading."

"We don't have 30 minutes!" Jack then decided to do something crazy. He pulled out one of the grenades from his pack and looked out the hallway. He thought long and hard and pulled the pin. Chucking the grenade as far as he could he shouted, "Matt! Get down!" A giant explosion erupted from the hallway. A miniature back draft was created, forcing the desk back. Flames came out of the opening in the doorway and the smoke made it hard to breathe.

Erwin pushed the door off his chest and felt blood trickle down his forehead. He cursed his enemy and surveyed the rubble. Constance was a few feet away from him, dead with blood rushing out of his ears. He reloaded his M4 and took a new location.

_10:18 __A.M.__ EST_

_KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

The firefight could be heard echoing throughout the main lobby. Alexander gathered more men to retake the 10th floor. He was furious yet excited. This threat was one that could actually stop him from completing his entire mission. However, Alexander had never faced such an opponent before and he was waiting to meet him face to face. He took six men into the elevator and pressed the "11." After arriving onto the 11th floor, he led his men to the stairway in hope to catch his adversary off guard. Then an explosion shook the building. They grabbed the railings as the building started to stabilize itself.

"What was that sir?" one of the men asked.

"What do you think? It was a grenade," Alexander muttered as he kicked open the door. At that instance, the men behind him took guarding positions around him as they moved towards the main hallway. The gunfire started up again and bullets can be seen flying across the opening. Alexander and the others started trekking along the wall as they neared the firefight.

He slowly peered into the hallway and saw the destruction caused by the grenade. Three bodies were on the floor while Erwin continued to shoot. Alexander signaled him to stop shooting and decided to speak with the man in the control.

"Excuse me, sir. But may I ask what you are doing killing my men?" Jack paused and wondered what he was after. He didn't expect the leader to be so calm.

"What are your plans with the Leviathan virus?" Jack asked.

"Ah. I see that you've been informed about KTC System's hidden project. You see, I plan on using the virus not only on your country, but the country that destroyed my family will pay. My parents, my little sister, all of them fell victim to the corruption of the government. So it's now time to claim revenge. All of us were victims of the German government, one way or another. So now we must strike back, and the Leviathan virus will help us."

"I'm sorry about your troubles, but I will stop you from getting your hands on the virus."

"Even if that means the death of innocence downstairs?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We have wired the hostages in the main lobby with C4."

"Oh my God," Jack whispered to himself. "You can't do this!"

"Oh, but I will. I'm pretty sure you won't be going anywhere. So I'll give you an hour to think about it." Alexander started walking before he told one his men, "Don't let them even hope to escape with the virus."

_10:32 __A.M.__ EST_

_The Pentagon, Washington DC_

"Mr. Buchanan? Special Agent Strand is on line four." His secretary's voice echoed in the silent room. Bill was too concerned for common courtesy. He picked up the phone hoping for some good news. It's only been a few hours and Bill has been filled with nothing but despair.

"Bill Buchanan."

"Hello Mr. Buchanan. This is Special Agent Strand. We have more information for you."

"Yes, please tell what's going on."

"We are on route to KTC Systems in Manhattan. ETA will be 10 minutes. We already have a unit out there scouting the area. It doesn't look good. There seems to been gunfire and an explosion in one of the upper floors."

"Oh my God… Do you know the casualties? Hostages? Enemies?"

"There have already been a high number of casualties. Most of the hostages are in the main lobby wired with C4 vests. We don't know how many enemies. We have already counted 15, maybe more. We already have attempted to make contact."

"Okay, I'll come down myself."

"Sir, are you—are you sure?"

"Agent Strand, I've been in far worse situations. I know how to handle myself out in the field. I'll be there in an hours. Call me on my cell when you have more information."

"Okay, yes sir." Bill hung up the phone quickly and grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Barbara, I'm leaving early. You can leave early if you want," Bill said as he put on his jacket. He was already in the hallway before she could even respond. He was in a hurry and he had to get to New York. Bill didn't bother speaking or making eye contact with anyone. Before leaving the building, his cell started to ring. "This is Bill Buchanan."

"Mr. Buchanan, it's Chloe."

"Oh, Chloe. How's Jack."

"Not good. Last time I was talking with him, he was about to engage the enemy."

"Yes, I heard about it from the FBI."

"FBI? Do know if Jack is alright?"

"I don't know. But they said it was a big fight. I'm on my way there right now. I'll be there in a few hours. Get anything new from Jack?"

"The only thing is that they're trying to download the virus from the control room. I guess he managed to take it over or something. Mr. Buchanan, I'm worried about Jack."

"I know Chloe, so am I. You remember that favor I asked you about a year ago?"

"Yes, she's lives in Los Angeles right now."

"Has her condition improved?"

"Yes, she remembers mostly everything. Her therapy is almost finished and she'll be returning to a small job at DOD."

"I see. I think she needs to know."

"Are you sure? They haven't spoken in almost a year now."

"Chloe, please just call Audrey and tell her about what's going on with Jack."

"Okay, but why? Remember Jack didn't want updates on Audrey's condition anymore. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to here about him neither."

"I'm positive she'd want to know this. Chloe, please do it."

"Okay—fine—whatever. I understand, I guess. I'll make the call." Chloe placed the phone on the table. She walked over to her phone book and looked for Audrey's number. She walked back to her table and picked up the phone.

_10:45 __A.M.__ EST_

_The Heller Residence, Los Angeles_

"Hello. Audrey Raines speaking." Before Chloe responded, she paused to collect her thoughts. "Hello? Excuse me? Is someone there?"

"Oh, yes. Hi. It's Chloe O'Brian." Chloe was really nervous and felt herself stuttering.

"Chloe? Oh! It's so nice to hear from you. How are you?"

"I'm doing well… I guess. Um, I calling you about Jack."

"Jack? Oh…" Audrey clenched her fist. She hated him, or at least she wanted to hate him. He left without saying a goodbye. Her father never explained anything to her about that day. All she could remember was being in CTU with Jack and then found herself in her father's beach home.

"I know this must be awkward for you, but Bill asked me to call you."

"Bill? Why would he want you to call me?"

"He asked me to inform you about Jack's current, uh, his current situation."

"Oh. What's up with Jack?"

"Well… He's currently fighting several German terrorists who have taken KTC Systems Headquarters in Manhattan over. The terrorists want to steal the Leviathan virus to wreak havoc on our government and the German government…" Chloe cleared her throat, not knowing what to do next.

"Oh… oh my God… Are you serious?" Audrey fell into her chair. Her heart was racing wildly and her breathing was hard. It was a different feeling. She hadn't felt this way in months. She was worried about him. She still had feelings for him, but she wasn't sure of herself. Her father never told her why Jack left. All he ever did was reassure her that it was best for both her and Jack. He said that Jack had moved on. Audrey never believed him, but she pretended to so she could avoid further conflict with her father.

"Yeah, he's barricaded himself in the control room. The FBI said there have been a major firefight and an explosion in the building. The casualties are high. Both terrorists and hostages have died."

"Oh my God… Do you know if Jack is alright?" She felt her chest and could feel her heart beat increase in pace. It wasn't a feeling she wanted.

"We don't know…"

"What do you mean 'don't know'?" Audrey was starting to get frustrated. Sweat started to accumulate on her forehead. Looking around the room, nothing seemed to be able to calm her. She wanted information on Jack's condition, and she wanted it now.

"You don't have to complain to me, okay? The FBI has told me much… If it makes you feel any better, Bill is heading over there right now." Chloe was starting to get defensive and she didn't appreciate Audrey's sudden burst of aggression.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I didn't mean to speak to you like that. And yes, I feel a little better knowing that Bill is going to be there… I—I—I need to be there Chloe…" Audrey stood up so quickly that she almost dropped the phone.

"What? Why?"

"I need to be there with him." Audrey could feel tears rushing down her face, but she kept her sobs silence. She didn't want Chloe to know she was crying. She scanned the area for a tissue but couldn't find one.

"What are you talking about? Do you still care about him?"

"I still love him, Chloe. I don't really understand why he left, but he shouldn't have made that decision without my input. We need to get to New York."

"We? As in me?"

"Yes, I need you to come with me to New York." She finally found a tissue and quickly cleared her face.

"Okay… but what about my daughter? Morris?"

"Well, they'll be okay with you gone for a few days. We need to leave now." Audrey was now moving for her keys and purse.

"What about your father?" Even though Chloe also wanted to be there, it wasn't rational thinking that was riving Audrey. Plus, she didn't want to piss Secretary Heller off by escaping to New York with Audrey to be with Jack.

"I don't care about what my father thinks anymore." Audrey placed the breakfast plates in the sink and head for the front door. "So Chloe, are you coming?"

"Um… yeah… whatever, I'll come." Chloe was reluctant but there was no argument.

"Okay, thank you. Meet me at the Ontario Airport. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you in a few minutes."

_10:50 __A.M.__ EST_

_KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

"Matt, how much longer?" Jack asked as he peaked over the edge of the desk. The terrorists could not be seen, but he knew they were there. He reloaded all the guns he had left and checked his magazines.

"Just five more minutes," Matt replied. He seemed to be in a worse state. Sweat was pouring down his face as he continued to monitor the downloading of the virus. "How will we get out of here?"

"There's a few ways that I can think of." Jack answered him as he adjusted the desk.

"Do any of the ways result in us surviving."

"Not many."

"Figures…" Matt drooped his shoulders and stared at the monitor. It was strange to see such a man with a strong resolve. Jack had a calm expression on his face and seemed to even be enjoying himself. "Uh, Jack, have you done something like this before?"

"What do you mea Matt?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd done anything like this before your security position at KTC Systems."

"Yes, I have." Jack sighed and looked at his pistol in his hand.

"Okay… What did you do?"

"I used to work for a branch of the CIA called Counter-Terrorist Unit located in Los Angeles. It was our responsibility to stop any domestic acts of terrorism."

"Are you serious? Why would you leave a job like that?"

"Because, I lost everything important to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, don't worry about. It appears we won't be leaving any time soon." Jack cocked one of the pistols and handed it to Matt. "You'll need this soon enough, believe me."

"Um, okay." Matt placed the pistol beside him and continued to monitor the downloading progress. The virus would be in the flash drive in a matter of seconds and then they could finally try to escape. "Jack… It's finished downloading… What now?"

"Quickly, we're going to need an escape plan. Are there any vents in the area big enough for us to fit through?" Jack stood up and searched around the room. He noticed an air vent on the south side of the wall. After opening it, he tried measuring its width. "Okay, I won't fit, but you will."

"Wait… What do you want me to do?"

"You're going to escape through this air vent. I'll hold them off for you." Jack dropped down to the floor and went back to the door.

"Um, how will I escape in an air vent?"

"Okay, you have to try to get to a room close to the stairway. Remember the basement level?"

"Yeah…"

"Just follow the hallway and it'll take you to a parking structure. Okay? Go now." Jack led Matt to the air vent and helped him into it. When Matt was further in, Jack closed the cover. Now it was up to him save the hostages. He looked out into the hallway and took extra caution to move the desk. Following the left side of the wall, Jack drew his pistol and waiting for a terrorist to pop out.

He then noticed one of the doors starting to open. Jack quickly flattened himself against the wall, placing the gun along his back. The barrel of the M4 started to peer out and Jack waited for the terrorist to step out further. When he could see the forearms, he made a grab for his arms. Out of reflex, the terrorist pulled the trigger. A steady stream of bullets came firing out the barrel. Jack managed to lift the barrel into the air and pulled the gun out of the man's hands. Jack threw the gun to the floor and tackled him before he could do anything else.

They continued to wrestle on the floor. Jack was trying to subdue the terrorist while going for his knife in his backpack. The terrorist started to kick at him, but it seemed futile. Jack used his legs to stop the kicking. His right hand continued to pressure on the terrorist's neck while he left searched for the knife in his pack. The terrorist defended himself well. When Jack finally grabbed the knife, the terrorist managed to kick him off. He ran for the M4 while Jack tried to recollect his thoughts.

The man picked up the M4 and aimed it at Jack. However, before he could fire, Jack threw the knife at him. It pierced the jugular, and blood spewed onto the floor. Before Jack could close the door, bullets started to spray into the room.

"Damn it." Jack shouted as he drew one of his pistols. He was trapped.

_ To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 4: 11 AM to 12 PM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan **

**11:00 A.M. to 12:00 P.M.**

_11:00 __A.M.__ EST_

_Outside of the KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

Special Agent Cassandra Strand stood outside of her SUV. The rest of her unit was starting preparations for communication and an assault. She showed no fear in front of her colleagues. She stood tall and hoped no one would notice the fear that threatened her integrity. After hours of scenarios and protocols, she still felt unsure about herself. She'd been on several missions before, but this was the first that so many lives were in her hands.

"Agent Strand, ma'am. We found a bunch of people southern parking structure who claim to have escaped." One of the agents interrupted her thoughts.

"Bring them to me, immediately" she ordered as she turned around. She walked over to one of the vans to meet up with the former hostages. "I am Special Agent Strand, please tell me what happened."

"There was an attack of some sort." One of them answered.

"It wasn't just an attack. These terrorists are after the Leviathan virus." Sally corrected.

"We know about this already. I need to know about Jack Bauer."

"Jack? He's still in there. Our friend, Matt Dowley, is with him right now. They left for the control room on the 10th floor." Sally responded.

"Okay, thank you." Agent Strand said. She then turned to one of her agents, "We need eyes on the 10th floor. That's where the gunfire was primarily located, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Our Intel. suggests that Jack Bauer had killed several terrorist in that gun battle."

"How do we know he's still alive?" Sally asked.

"Miss, if the terrorists managed to get a hold of the virus, we would know about it."

"Okay, Miss—"

"Sally Thompson."

"Miss Thompson, how did you escape?"

"Jack led us to the basement level of the building. We followed this hallway and it led us to the southern parking structure."

"Okay, thank you." Agent Strand walked back to her SUV and stared at the monitor. "Bryan, take a small group and survey the structure. This might be our only entrance into the building. The agent nodded and signaled five men to follow him to the parking structure.

"Excuse me," Sally wondered. "But, um, do you know Jack personally?"

"No Miss Thompson."

"Oh, what do you know about him?"

"Just he basics. Education. Friends. Family."

"Oh, I see. Thank you."

_11:07 __A.M.__ EST_

_KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

Jack took cover behind one of the desks in the room as he reloaded his pistol. He cursed himself when he remembered the rest of his equipment was lying near the door. All he could do was wait for the opportune moment to engage his assailant. The gunfire continued for a few more seconds and heard the terrorist reload his gun. Jack ran for the door and kicked it open. The terrorist looked up at him in fear and Jack drew his pistol on him. He double-tapped his opponent's heart and looked around for other terrorists.

He dragged another corpse into the room and emptied all of his pockets. Jack knew he couldn't keep this up and needed a new plan of attack. After catching his breath, he quickly reloaded all of his weapons. He cautiously opened the door and walked into the abandoned hallway, with his pistol drawn.

_11:18 __A.M.__ EST_

_Ontario Airport, Ontario_

Audrey stood at the entrance of the east terminal. She was playing with her hands. She had no idea what she was doing. She was going to see a man she doesn't even know anymore. This man left her in Los Angeles, without a goodbye or explanation. Even her father wouldn't talk about Jack, thus developing a suspicion of her father as well. Then she saw Chloe walking out of a taxi. "Chloe!" she shouted waving at her. Chloe waved back, awkwardly.

"Uh, hi Audrey." Chloe felt weird about this whole mission to go see Jack in New York. She was even more bewildered when Audrey hugged her. Audrey seemed different. She was still intense but her composure was different. It made her seem more fragile.

It was this airport. Jack had helped CTU stop Russian terrorists from killing more innocent Americans. It was here, that Jack returned to the real world. He was no longer Frank Flynn, but a man determined to protect his country and its citizens. Audrey somehow felt Jack's presence in the terminal. It was a feeling that couldn't be explained, but she felt a deep connection with Jack. After realizing she had been hugging Chloe for quite a long period, she returned to reality.

"Okay, I've already booked a private flight for New York in 30 minutes. We should be there in about three and a half hours." Audrey had an expression of excitement and concern on her face.

"I see." Chloe was also nervous since she didn't have much faith in this mission to New York. She followed Audrey into the terminal.

_11:25 __A.M.__ EST_

_Outside of the KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

Agent Strand continued monitoring the computers in the back of her SUV. She was finally going to make contact with the terrorists, and she was contemplating what she was going to say. It scared her that a slip of words could cost every hostage his and her life.

"Ma'am." One of the agents said as they handed her the headset. She nodded briskly and took the headset. Agent Strand placed it on her head and pressed the speed dial. It rang for a few minutes and then a man answered it.

"Hello?" His voice was dark and sardonic. She felt even worse while her stomach started to ache.

"Hello. This is Special Agent Cassandra Strand of the FBI. Am I speaking to Alexander Reinecke?" Her voice was shaky, but she managed to keep herself intense and firm.

"Yes, Cassandra. I am Alexander. I'm surprised you got my number so fast. Maybe my little rat leaked out more then expected."

"What do you mean?" She started to worry. This man may have already captured Jack. Maybe the entrance through the southern parking structure had been compromised. Her plan started to crumble around her and he hasn't even said anything yet.

"Well, lets just say we have a rodent infestation that doesn't desire to see the next world, just yet." A sigh of relief escaped Agent Strand. That means Jack was still alive.

"What are your demands?"

"Demands? Why would I have demands?" She could hear him chuckle.

"Why else would you take over a building and have hostages?"

"Now don't try to lead me on Cassandra. I know you know more about the situation then you're letting on."

"I'm sorry. Yes, we know you are trying to steal the Leviathan virus."

"That's more like it. Well, if you desire the hostages so much, you must give me one thing."

"What is that?"

"You see, so many hostages won't serve me very well. They will be more of a hassle then an advantage. So I will release 10 of the 25 hostages. In return, I want information concerning my rodent problem. Who is this man that has been killing my men and stopping me from getting what I want." Agent Strand found herself in a grave dilemma. She needed him to release the hostages, but she couldn't comprise Jack's identity. She thought about it carefully and then she recalled she was still on the phone. Then Agent Strand remembered that her priority was to get the hostages out. There was no one else to debate her decision with. Serving as the highest-ranking agent, it was her call.

"Okay then. I have you're word that you'll release 10 hostages?"

"Of course, they will walk to you after I find your information satisfying."

"Okay, then. His name is Jack Bauer."

"His credentials?"

"Formerly of CTU Los Angeles, LA SWAT, and Special Forces."

"Hmm, that is a good explanation for all the destruction he's caused in the past few hours. Okay, Cassandra, I am satisfied. I will be releasing 10 hostages, as I promised." After he finished his sentence, the line went dead. She stared at the main lobby, and saw 10 hostages coming out, each of them wearing black vests. Four FBI agents ran towards them in two-by-two cover formation. Everything appeared to be secure, but she knew something was wrong. A voice in her head told her it was a trap.

"Wait! Don't go for them!" It was too late. Before she could complete her order, the vests exploded. The blast killed the hostages and the four FBI agents in an instant. It also caused considerable harm to other agents in the vicinity. Glass was shattered and concrete was burned. This was one act of terrorism that would never be forgotten. Agent Strand stood in complete terror as she stared at the burned bodies. The FBI corpses were intact, but much could not be said for the hostages. There was almost nothing left. She wanted to throw up. But her stomach was empty. She pressed the speed dial, wanting an explanation. "What the hell was that you—?"

"Now, Cassandra, don't use that language with me. Whatever could you mean?"

"You told me you would release them!"

"I did, didn't I? I allowed them to walk out of the building. They were not harmed before exiting the building. I allowed your FBI agents to secure them. I kept my end of the deal. I just forgot to tell you that I would set off the explosives wired to their vests. With that in mind my dear Cassandra, I warn you now to not attempt to infiltrate this building. The bombs on the vests are much different then contraptions you have commonly encountered on the field. They are nearly impossible to deactivate since the wires are sown into the vests themselves. Thus cutting to deeply into the nylon could accidentally disconnect the wrong wire. If you do manage to get close enough to the hostages or myself, I will simply detonate the C4. Goodbye Cassandra."

_11:33 __A.M.__ EST_

_KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

Jack fell to the floor in shock. He looked out the window and observed the gore of the blast. All of them, all of them were dead. He hadn't seen such carnage since he was enlisted in the Special Forces. How could anyone such do a thing like that? His stomach tightened and his breathing hastened. A cold reality gripped Jack and he realized he was against a much darker enemy. This man seemed to have no sense of morals except for his perverted concept of revenge. "I will stop you." After staring out into the courtyard, he headed for the door of the room.

"Jack Bauer?" A voice echoed through the speakers of the hallway. "Mr. Jack Bauer? Special Forces. Special Weapons and Tactical. Counter-Terrorist Unit. I have an announcement for you." Jack returned to the room with his gun drawn and awaited for enemies to come from the corner of the hallway. "If you do not give me the Leviathan virus within 30 minutes, I will kill every remaining hostage. I am positive you saw the destruction caused by the C4 vests outside. Now imagine if I were to post the carnage all over the Internet? There will be great repercussions. So Mr. Bauer, I will give you 30 minutes to give me my comrade's flash drive with the Leviathan virus on it." Jack's grip on his gun tightened and he knew he had to attack.

"I need a plan," Jack told himself. He searched his backpack and found two sticks of C4. He stared at the C4 and looked around. He saw a chair and a computer. Jack took the chair and placed the C4 on the cushion of it. He took the wires from the computer and wrapped the C4 to the chair. After tightening the wires, he searched his backpack for a timer. He placed the timer on top of the sticks of C4 and made the plastic explosive active.

_11:40 __A.M.__ EST_

_Outside the KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

Special Agent Strand watched the forensic team bag up the bodies. They were all in horrible condition and smelled of smoke. It wasn't a common sight and many would have fallen apart by the contents of the explosion. But Agent Strand kept her composure. She was sure that if her integrity remained strong, that the moral of her agents would not be heavily affected by the current situation.

A black Sudan was coming up the street—she knew whom it was, it was Bill Buchanan. He opened the passenger door and stopped to look at the devastation in front of him. A tear escaped his eyes but he blinked it away. He readjusted his stance and walked over to Agent Strand. "What happened here?"

"Uh, sir… There was an explosion. By complying with his demands, Alexander released some hostages. But before—but before we could secure them, he detonated the bombs on their vests." She coughed and vomited some stomach acid. Just talking about it reminded her of the victims.

"It's okay, keep yourself together Agent Strand. No one could have seen this coming." Bill said, trying to comfort her.

"But it was my responsibility to save them!"

"And you tried, remember, there are still more hostages in the building, it's still your _job_ to save them. Now, what were his earlier demands?"

"He—he—he wanted information about Jack."

"He what?"

"Alexander wanted me to give him information about Jack in return for 10 hostages."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, I told him Jack's name and where he used to work."

"Oh my God, Cassandra."

"I'm sorry—I know I shouldn't have, but there was no one else to advice me. I'm still new to these kind of threats Mr. Buchanan."

"It's okay Cassandra. You did what was best for the hostages. I'm here now to help." She nodded in agreement and used her sleeve to clear her face.

"What do we do know sir?"

"We wait."

_11:48 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over Nevada_

The first few minutes of the flight were silent. It was only Audrey and Chloe in the airplane besides the pilot and his co-pilot. The plane was fast and it was Audrey's father owned it. They would arrive in New York in two hours. Chloe turned her head slightly to look at Audrey. She looked concerned, and there was good reason for it. She felt awkward talking to Audrey about personal stuff, but the silence was more vexing.

"So… How's life been?" Chloe took a few moments to realize how idiotic her question was.

"Excuse me?" Audrey too was confused.

"I'm sorry, forget it." Chloe tried to look the other way to avoid eye contact.

"No—no, it's okay. I guess these past few months have been pretty intense. It was only six weeks did I remember most of China. I still can't remember much after I returned to CTU but I random flashbacks every time I sleep or close my eyes."

"Wow…"

"Um, how's your daughter—"

"Molly. She's fine, I hope. Last time I left her with Morris alone, she almost fell down the stairs…"

"Oh my… So, um, how much do you know about how Jack's life has been since he left Los Angeles?"

"Uh… Well, he moved to New York. He's been a security guard for almost two months now and before that has held several other positions at various places."

"I see. Do you know if he's been with anyone, romantically?"

"Um… I don't think I could answer that." Realizing what she said and saw Audrey's face change, Chloe quickly changed her answer. "Actually, he told me he hasn't been with anyone since he left…" Audrey looked relieved by her correction, but she still had the idea of Jack being with another woman.

_11:53 __A.M.__ EST_

_KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

Jack dragged the chair towards the elevator. He kept checking ends of the hallway every few seconds. The hallway seemed longer. His pace was slow but most efficient. The elevator was only a few more feet when he heard Alexander's voice coming out of the speaker.

"Jack, I hope you know you have only 10 minutes left to save the remaining hostages. I want my virus! You better not try a rescue attempt, but I know you are… So I'll give you an extra 5 minutes to reach the main lobby…" The speakers went dead and a cold sweat ran down Jack's neck. It was a completely different enemy. Alexander made his business into a game. Regardless of how much he wanted victory, he wanted a challenge that was so difficult that he could fail.

He finally reached the elevator and pressed the down arrow. The elevator started to move and he could hear the compartment heading up to him. The numbers above the door started to light up as it approached. Jack drew out his gun and he quietly moved to the right side of the door. When the doors opened, he waited a few seconds before clearing the elevator. It was empty and he felt like it was just another advantage Alexander was trying to give him. This handicap annoyed Jack but he would not take it for granted.

Pulling the chair into the elevator, he pressed the button for the second floor. The floor shook as his descent began. He looked up and watched the monitor display his progress down the building. The doors opened up and he checked the hallway before exiting the elevator. Looking at the C4, he turns on the timer to detonate in 45 seconds. He pressed the main lobby button but placed a broken chair leg in the doorway. The chair leg kept the doors from closing and it gave Jack enough time to reach the stairway. The chair leg splintered and the elevator door finally closed.

_11:55 __A.M.__ EST_

_Outside the KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

More FBI agents started to arrive in the southern parking structure. They were preparing an assault through the underground hallway leading to the basement of the building. Special Agent Strand was observing as Bill Buchanan was setting up a rescue mission.

"Mr. Buchanan, how much more time will they be ready?" She asked as they were finishing preparations.

"They'll be ready in a few more minutes." Bill replied. The agents started to enter into the dark hallway. Each agent was geared with Kevlar and automatics. The operation was simple, unfortunately also incredibly dangerous.

The operation consisted of three steps. The agents would infiltrate the building through the stairway and eliminate any terrorists in the stairway was the first step. The agents outside the building would initiate the second step of the operation by launching smoke and sleep grenades into the main lobby. At that exact moment, the agents in the stairway would storm the lobby, killing any terrorist still conscious.

"Okay," Bill said after hearing about the team's progression in an earpiece. "The teams are in position. On my mark… three… two… on—" Before he could finish, a giant explosion erupted from the main lobby of the KTC Systems building. The ground shook and the glass walls of the main lobby shattered. Fire burst out of the elevators and several terrorists around it were knocked to their feet. Bill ordered a temporary abort as he and the others ran to the building. They could hear an eruption of gunfire. "What?" Bill started heading towards the parking structure again. "Okay—fine. Agent Fields, start the operation. This is our only chance."

"Sir! What is it sir?" Agent Strand asked.

"The bomb… it was Jack Bauer…"

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 5: 12 PM to 1 PM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan****  
**

**12:00 to 1:00 P.M.**

_12:00 __P.M.__ EST_

_KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

Jack could hear the screaming of the hostages from the stairway. He looked down and saw the terrorist start for the main lobby. Before the door opened, Jack bent over the railing and fired a few rounds into his shoulder and then a few more into the chest. He quickly ran down stairway to take the M4. The glass from the stairway window was shattered, but the view to the main lobby was clear.

He kicked the door opened, and raised the M4. The terrorists were running towards the elevator, all their backs to stairway. Jack took this moment of opportunity and started shooting at them. Several terrorists fell before they realized who was shooting at them. Some started taking cover behind pillars and plants while others tried to take Jack out from where they were. Jack slid behind his station and started to reload his gun. Bullets penetrated the pine wood station and Jack started rolling out of the path of the bullets. He was pinned down. Frantically searching his backpack, he found a few grenades. Knowing the costs if he should fail, he quickly pulled the pins and threw them in random directions. The explosions were minor, but they did their part. The constant rounds of bullets stopped, giving Jack time to reposition. He quickly stood over his counter and shot at everything that moved. A few terrorists remained.

Sweat was pouring down Jack's face. He felt his heartbeat continue to increase. His senses were heightened: he could see every detail on the clothing of the terrorists, from their Kevlar to the slightest tear in their sleeves; he could smell the gun powder from the bullets fired from all their guns; he could hear the explosion of every bullet ignited by the hammer of his M4; he could taste the sweet blood in his mouth; and he could feel the recoil of the gun ramming into his shoulder. He finally felt alive. A terrorist came running at him from his left trying to flank him. Jack dropped his gun and immediately pulled out his knife as the terrorist approached him. He quickly ducked, allowing the terrorist to go over him. At the last moment Jack grabbed the terrorist and threw him onto the ground. The knife rose in his right hand, he brought it down hard like a hammer on his enemy, piercing the lungs and cracking the ribs.

Jack reached for the pistol of the dead terrorist and quickly spun around. He jumped back behind the pine wood wall as the terrorist restarted their assault on the small security guard station. He released the magazine from the pistol and counted the bullets remaining. He only had 3 bullets and the rest of the guns were empty. "Damn it." Jack searched for alternatives but there were none. He took a few breaths to clear his thoughts and recollected his fondest memories.

He started to remember his past. Jack recalled a memory of him and Kim playing chess. Teri was still alive then and they were a family. Kim was still in high school and Jack's life was simple. He missed his past life with a family. Even though he never forgave himself for allowing Nina to kill Teri, he still moved on. Kim and him had finally reconciled and they became close again. Working under him in CTU was one of the best moments of his life. Even though he wanted her to be close so he could watch over her, he was also pleased by how much she had grown since Teri's death. However, it was shattered when he had to go into hiding. He still watched over her, and with Chloe's help, he still is.

Then he remembered working with Chase. Chase was an amazing agent and a better person. They fought for their lives in Mexico and saved Los Angeles from a rogue agent thought to have perished several years ago. He constantly reminded Jack about himself when he was younger. Smart, professional, and willing to do anything for his country, even if that meant nearly losing his left hand. He was happy for him and Kim, though it did not last. Jack still wished Chase best of luck with his life.

President Palmer came to his mind. He was so honored to work under him and followed his orders with complete loyalty. His friendship with the President never wavered and they constantly saved each other's lives. Jack was forever in his debt. It was President Palmer who warned Jack about Cumming's plan to eliminate him, and it was also President Palmer who helped reveal President Logan's evil plot to undermine Russian integrity. President Palmer died trying to save the country from a terrible fate. Then Jack followed in his footsteps but was thrown into China's grasp instead of sharing the same fate.

Tony appeared in his eyes. Jack's best friend was dead. But he could still feel Tony living on with him. Tony and Jack shared so many things in common. He was actually jealous of Tony. Even though both of them had it rough, Tony didn't have to see what had become of Jack and CTU. Tony had saved his life more then once but he couldn't return the favor. He felt he failed Tony more then once and secretly chose to live a life for both of them.

Then he pictured _her_ face. Her beautiful face always haunted Jack's dreams and fantasies. He could remember her touch and her warmth. Secrets meetings and late-night dinners were constant when they hid their relationship from her father. She made him happy and he made her happy. Jack loved her and no one could question that. He often regretted his decision of leaving her, but it was best for her. She deserved love and affection that he could never give her completely. It was the hardest thing for him to do, to say goodbye.

"Audrey…" He whispered to himself. Jack looked down and returned to reality. Bullets continued to pierce the wood and he just sat there. He knew where they were. Jack cocked his pistol and tightened his grip on it. Quickly standing up, he aimed at the first terrorist on his left. Jack fired, it clipped the terrorist's collarbone, that terrorist was finished. The next was only a few feet away from him. The bullets went whizzing by Jack's head but he did not care. Another bullet fired from his pistols, piercing his enemy's throat. The last terrorist was taking cover behind a pillar reloading his gun. Jack took his time positioning the man's head behind the pillar. A few seconds passed and Jack fired. The bullet penetrated the pillar into the terrorist's skull. His lifeless body fell to the floor.

It was finally over. Jack lowered his weapon and took a deep breath. A loud bang echoed through the main lobby and a bullet hit Jack in the chest. He fell to the floor. The Kevlar stopped the bullet from killing him, but the pain that surged through him was unbearable. Jack looked up and saw a man walk up to him.

"Hello Mr. Bauer, I am Alexander Reinecke. I am so happy to finally meet you. Well done in killing all of my men, but… it is now time for you to die." Alexander brought the gun back up from his side and aimed at Jack's head. Then the sound of an automatic filled the room. Several bullets went through Alexander and his body flew into the ground. Jack looked behind him and saw FBI agents storming the main lobby. Then he started laughing.

"Jack Bauer? Are you Jack Bauer?" one of the agents asked him frantically.

"Yes." He smiled.

"I am Agent Fields of the FBI. I think there's someone who wants to meet you." The agents helped Jack up and led him out of the main lobby. Agent Fields led a small of agents and continued to clear the lobby for remaining terrorists. Jack was still in pain but he was happy it was all over. He hadn't been in a world like today in a year and it was no different then it was then. His body ached, he was exhausted, and his gun was empty.

_12:13 __P.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over Colorado_

The airplane was again quiet. Audrey was sleeping and Chloe was on her laptop. Then her phone started to vibrate. It startled her and she almost jumped out of her chair. Her reaction also woke Audrey up. She looked at Chloe in confusion and wondered why she was so jumpy. Chloe opened her cell phone and answered it.

"Chloe O'Brian."

"Chloe, it's Bill. I've got good news."

"Uh—Hi…" Chloe felt Audrey's eyes burning a hole into her head.

"We just stormed the main lobby. And we saved the hostages."

"You did? That's good I guess."

"Yes, and we found Jack."

"You found Jack?" And then Chloe noticed Audrey was fully awake. She was staring into Chloe's eyes and tears started to fill her eyes. Chloe felt awkward about the current situation and knew she had to tell Bill. "Uh, Mr. Buchanan…"

"Yes Chloe?"

"Audrey is with me…"

"What? Where are you two?"

"We're on a plane to New York… I think she wants to talk to you…" Chloe handed Audrey and phone. Audrey grabbed it quickly and brought it to her face.

"Hello, Bill?" Audrey's voice was shaky and her breathing was hard.

"Hi Audrey."

"Bill. How's Jack?"

"He's fine Audrey. He was hit, but he was wearing armor so he's okay." Bill heard her gasp, but tried to comfort her.

"Do you think I can talk to him?"

"Yeah, sure, let me get him."

_12:15 __P.M.__ EST_

_Outside the KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

Jack squinted as the field medic attended to his stitches. The glass and stray bullets had cut him several times on his arms. The stitches weren't the worst of Jack's injuries. He had broken a rib and had several large fragments of glass in his leg. The injuries were not life threatening but still hindered Jack's movement. He continued to observe the scene in front of him.

The FBI Bomb Squad took a look at all of the vests still attached to the remaining hostages. After discovering these vests were of no threat or real, the hostages were soon free of their bombs. Several agents trying to get a clear picture of what happened in the main lobby soon debriefed the hostages. Soon these agents would be debriefing Jack.

"Jack?" A voice called out to him? He turned around and saw Sally. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, not realizing his injuries. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Sally, how are you?" Jack said rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm fine. I'm so happy you're okay. Did you save all of them?" Sally was looking around at the hostages that were being attended to by the agents.

"I didn't. The FBI saved me. Alexander would have killed me if they didn't storm the main lobby." Jack bent down to tie his shoes. He soon looked up at her for a response.

"Oh, I see." Sally looked down and stared at his bandaged leg.

"I almost forgot. How's Matt?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since he left with you. Is he okay?"

"I helped him escaped through one of the air vents. Excuse, I need to ask one of the agents about him." He walked away, leaving Sally standing by herself. Jack saw Agent Strand talking with one of the junior agents. Before he could reach her, Bill came up behind him with a phone.

"Jack."

"What is it Bill?"

"I have—I have Audrey on the phone. She wants to talk to you." Bill handed him and phone and walked away. Jack stared down at the phone and his palm started to sweat. His grip on the phone strengthened and Jack wondered why she would be calling. He brought the phone up to his face and took a deep breath.

"Hello?" There was a long silence. Jack was starting to worry that she would not answer him. He was even more afraid to talk to her about leaving. He had weekly to monthly updates about Audrey during the first months when he was in New York. Not knowing what to say was worse.

"Jack…" Her voice filled him up. Jack hasn't heard her voice for almost a year now. His eyes started to get teary and the grip on the phone lessened. Her voice was enough to make him melt. He's always regretted leaving her, but always hoped to return to her somehow. "Jack…" She started to speak again. "I—how have you been?"

"I've been well. You?" Jack was shaking at he walked over to a pillar to lean against it.

"I guess alright. Were you hurt?" Audrey was starting to feel more relaxed. She had to adjust herself to hearing Jack's voice again.

"Just a few cuts and bruises," he replied while feeling his bandaged rib. It would heal quickly and he could still function. He started to slide down the pillar and was now sitting on the ground. It was a strange feeling that grasped him.

"I was really worried about you Jack," her response made it hard for him to breath. Jack couldn't believe what she was saying. He started to mess with his fingers as he thought about what he would say.

"Audrey…"

"Jack—Why—why did you leave me in Los Angeles?"

"I thought it was the best for you."

"How was leaving me the best for me?" She was starting to sound mad. Jack smiled as her voice started to become more aggressive. It reminded him about past memories when she'd get mad at him.

"Because… I couldn't let my life further ruin yours." His reply just made her even angrier.

"How did you ruin my life Jack? You were my life. That's why I left for China in search for you. I was trying my hardest to get the Chinese government to release you. You had been through enough and deserve what was happening to you."

"You were captured! And tortured! I can't forgive myself for that. Because of me, you went through all the pain and trauma."

"That was my decision to go after you in China." Audrey was starting to cry. Jack could hear her sobbing and he wanted to be there to help her stop.

"You need to understand. You're father was right about me not being able to take care of you the way I wanted. Look at everything that I've loved Audrey. Because of who I am and what I do, I lose everyone that I love. I knew I was going to be dragged into it, why do you think I moved to New York? I've lost everything: my wife, my friends, Kim, and I almost lost you."

"Jack…" Audrey tried to think of words that would make him believe he was wrong. Then she thought about something that he had said. He had spoken about her father. Then her sadness turned into rage. "Did you talk to my father before you left?"

"Yes, didn't he tell you about it? I stopped by before I left. I wanted to take you with me, but your convinced me it was best for you to stay with him. He had the means and ability to take care of you."

"My father never told me you stopped by…"

"He didn't…" Jack's rage started to build. Every second that passed by kindled his anger. How could Heller not tell Audrey about his meeting? He loved Audrey and Heller knew that. That's the reason why he left her in California. He left for her.

"No. Jack, I need to know something." Jack started to worry. What could she want to know? And then Jack started to wonder what her life had been like since she was in California. Had she really moved on? Is this somehow her way of getting closure?

"You can ask me anything, Audrey," Jack replied. He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. He was afraid about what she was going to ask.

"Do you still love me?" Audrey was clearing her face with her sleeve. She wanted to know. She needed to know. It was all that has been her motivation for this whole trip. Audrey didn't want to make this trip in vain and she didn't want to look embarrassed. There was a very long silence. She feared the worst and stared down at her feet. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"I told you before…" Jack paused and remembered his goodbye to her. The last time he saw was when she was sleeping. She looked so calm and peaceful. Her face was slightly illuminated by the sunrise, the rays of light piercing through the opened blinds. Jack could recall her dressed in white sleeping. He wished she was awake when he said goodbye, but her being asleep made it easier.

"Jack?"

"I told you when you left… I will love you with all my heart... And I always will." Jack paused and stared out into the open courtyard. Audrey was speechless. She's always wanted to hear those words. Her throat was dry and her lips were chapped. What was she going to say?

"Jack… I don't know what to say…" Audrey was quiet. Before Jack could say anything, he saw Bill walking to him. Bill looked concerned and Jack started to worry.

"Audrey… I—I need to go right now."

"Wait, Jack. Can we talk when I arrive in New York?"

"Of course."

"Wait, Jack… I love you, I love you so much…"

"Audrey…"

"Okay, go, go." She hung up and phone and started crying. Chloe looked at her for a few seconds before handing her a few tissues. "Thanks," Audrey sobbed as she cleared her face, "I'm going to go to the restroom for a while." She stood up and walked to the back of the cabin.

"What is it Bill?" Jack asked.

"Come with me, Jack."

_12:23 __P.M.__ EST_

_KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

Bill led Jack back into the main lobby. Jack took another look at all of the destruction he had caused. His station was completely demolished. The C4 he planted in the elevator had shattered all of the windows. Blood covered the tiles of where terrorists used to lay. Broken marble and concrete covered the floor. The elevators themselves were covered in rubble. It would take months to rebuild the main lobby alone. Several floors above would have been damaged by the C4 and the firefight at the control room left the 10th floor in ruin. After observing the devastation of his work, Jack followed Bill to Alexander's dead body. His corpse still remained on the floor beside his station. The forensics team was still recording the scene of the battle.

"Jack, is this Alexander Reinecke?" Bill asked him. He was still concerned, and his appearance and voice showed it.

"Yes Bill. I recognized his voice when he spoke to me. Why?"

"We just ran his picture and prints through out databases to make sure… His name is Franz Halder. He's a Lieutenant of same German terrorist group. But this is no Alexander Reinecke. Jack, this is not good. Either Alexander was already killed in the battle—"

"Or he was never here in the first place. Wait, Bill, do the FBI agents find a man named Matt Dowley?"

"I don't know Jack. What does this have to do with Alexander Reinecke?"

"Everything…"

_12:29 __P.M.__ EST_

_Outside the KTC Systems Building, Manhattan_

Bill and Jack ran back to the FBI control center in the courtyard. Agent Strand was compiling most of the information received from Division. She was creating a thorough timeline of the morning's event. She needed to find out how the Germans were supplied and how they knew about the Leviathan virus.

"Cassandra," Bill said when he and Jack finally reached the SUV.

"What is it, sir?" she asked when she was placing more files in containers.

"Did your men find a Matt Dowley?"

"No, we have record of a Matt Dowley."

"Cassandra, can you pull up a picture of Alexander Reinecke?"

"Sure, of course." She typed in Alexander's name and began the search. It only took a few seconds for Alexander's picture, history, and credentials to appear on the monitor. Alexander looked very young on the screen. The history he told about Jack was apparently true since it supported his reasons for revenge, but the pictures did not match the dead man in the main lobby. It matched someone else he'd seen before.

"Bill," Jack interrupted, "I've seen him before."

"Where?"

"That's Matt Dowley…"

"Oh my God…"

_12:36 __P.M.__ EST_

_Jamaica__Bay, New York City_

A black van entered the harbor from the south. It stopped near an abandoned building and three men jumped out. Two were terrorists from the KTC Systems and the other was Matt Dowley. The main doors of the building opened and the three men walked inside. Others greeted the men with hugs and warm smiles. They had succeeded and the FBI didn't even know it.

"Gentlemen, we have the Leviathan virus. Soon we'll strike back at the Americans who supported the government that destroyed our way of life!" Matt held up the flash drive containing the Leviathan virus. The other terrorists cheered, raising their guns in approval of their victory and future victories. Matt walked over to the wooden crates by the wall while the others continued to celebrate. He put the flash drive in his back pocket and opened the wooden crate. Several different military grade weapons in were the crates. He picked up one of the guns and loaded a magazine. He lit a cigarette and turned around facing his men. Matt pulled the trigger and unloaded the bullets on all of his men. They fell quickly. He dropped the gun and inhaled the nicotine from the cigarette. Smiling at his work, he went to one of the crates with the C4. He armed one of the bombs and set the timer for 5 minutes. A car could be heard outside, and Matt walked out to it, locking the main door.

The black car pulled up, a blond woman was driving it. Matt entered the car and hugged the driver. "Hello, sister," he smiled. "The first part of our plan is complete. However, we have a new obstacle."

"What is that brother?" His sister asked as she turned the car around and started driving for the harbor's exit.

"We have a new adversary. I'm all excited just thinking about it sister. His name is Jack Bauer. I could see ourselves actually being friends if I didn't have to kill him." He answered, fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Is that so brother?" She waved at the guard with a fake smile on her face.

"Yes it is sister," he smiled. Opening a file labeled "Bauer, Jack" Matt started reading through Jack's information. The file was thorough and well put together. It had bios not only Jack but also, almost everyone close to him. Christopher Henderson was listed several times in the file. Then Matt smiled when he found out Henderson was Jack's recruiter and trainer. His betrayal was quite appealing to Matt. Kim Bauer was also named throughout Jack's information several times, along with Teri Bauer. "Our poor enemy is a widower, sister." Much of the details were irrelevant to the current situation, but Matt enjoyed reading about his enemy's terrible past. It was refreshing to find someone who had shared a similarly horrible life. The next piece of information about Jack's life would be most beneficial to Matt. Audrey Raines started to come up several times concerning the recent years.

"What is it brother?" His sister wondered.

"Well, sister, I just found our Superman's kryptonite. Audrey Raines. We need to find her now."

"Understood."

_12:40 __P.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over Iowa_

Audrey barricaded herself in the restroom of the airplane. She managed to stop crying, but her face was red, her eyes swollen, and her cheeks flustered. The past memories of being with Jack started to reappear in he mind. She had flashbacks about her and Jack first meeting while he worked under her father. Then she found herself in the hotel room with Jack the night before her kidnapping. Paul's death was the next thing she saw, his cold body being covered by the white sheet. She continued to fall in and out of reality as she remembered her past. Then she suffered the pain of believing Jack was dead and his return after President Palmer's death was more painful. But the memory of his lips on hers made her smile, but darkness collapsed all around her. She was China, being tortured by Chang and his men. They wanted information. However, she couldn't tell them what she did not know. It was countless months of pain and suffering. She lost track of time, minutes seemed like hours and days seemed like weeks. However, the pain finally stopped.

Audrey could remember being with Jack in CTU. It was still cloudy but his presence was all she needed to know. She never asked about that day, she only cared if Jack ever said goodbye and if she had forgotten. The darkness started to surround her again. It was created by the lies and deceit of her father. Audrey still loved him, but she didn't know if she could trust him anymore. She was to believe that Jack never cared about her and moved on because she was an empty shell at the time. This suspicion about the man she loved created hatred in her heart and filled her days with constant crying. She struggled to move on after recollecting most of her past, as she became more herself.

But now everything was different. She loved him and he loved her. Audrey was revitalized and all she wanted to do is be with Jack. The darkness was fading. He was her light and source of happiness. But how would they be together? Her father would certainly interfere. Regardless of how much he loved her, she knew her father's mind was set. Secretary Heller was stubborn and always believed he was right. With Jack, she would face his wraith. She loved her father, but knew his judgment was clouded with anger about her choice to travel to China.

There was a knock on the door and Audrey returned to reality. "Yes?" She said while recollecting her thoughts. Audrey quickly washed her face and opened the door. Chloe was standing there, awkwardly.

"Are you okay? You've been in there for almost half an hour now."

"Yes, of course, Chloe. Where are we right now?"

"Uh… the pilot said we were flying over Iowa or something like that. We'll be arriving in New York in an hour. So, how are things with you and Jack? You can tell me if you want… or you don't have to, whatever."

"We're doing well, Chloe," Audrey said smiling.

_12:47 __P.M.__ EST_

_New York City_

"Are the men set?" Matt asked as his sister as they pulled into a parking structure.

"Yes, brother. They await the virus. Is it as dangerous as father said it is?"

"Heh, father is a fool. The Leviathan virus is no longer a threat to the economy actually. While I worked in the KTC Systems network, I altered the code of the virus."

"How is that?"

"It keeps its potency, but it no longer targets the communication networks. Instead, it produces hundreds of Trojans that will infiltrate the Pentagon. We will have access into the Depart of Defense, the Depart of Treasury, and so much more sister. With the new Leviathan virus, we will have control over the entire government. First, I want to test it on a smaller scale."

"Of course." She parked the car and stepped out of the car slowly. Matt followed his sister into the elevator and it took them to the base level of the structure. The doors opened and they were in a small room. Lit by a few camping lamps, there were several computers set up against the back wall of the room. Wires were fed into the walls and into several circuit breakers. Matt pulled the flash drive out of his pocket and gave it to his head computer engineer.

"Brock, I want a small test drive of the virus. I want it realistic enough to get reasonable results, but not big enough to set off any alarms in the agencies." The engineer nodded and he attached the flash drive into the USB driver. The virus started to run. Just watching the virus start up excited Matt. He was happy to see his creation at work. It was his father's idea to create the Leviathan virus. With George Cormick funding his operation, his father almost completed the virus before he died. Unfortunately he was deported to Germany where he died a few years later from cancer. No one knew he left two children in the states.

Matt soon returned to Germany while the virus was being finished. He formed a new terrorist faction that blamed the poor performance of the government for the country's problems. The protests he led became more violent as Matt grew more aggressive. He loved the sight of violence and craved for the destruction of the German government. However, Matt returned to America to implement his own changes to the Leviathan virus.

The virus started to produce its Trojans. He smiled as his monster created its offspring. The Trojans would create holes in the communications network and travel directly into every computer in the building. The first protocols of the Trojans were to start eating away at the firewalls of the network. After the firewalls were down to 50 percent, more Trojans would enter the system to decipher codes and passwords. The next step was to enter the finances of the company. The Trojans would make quick work, stealing every penny of the company's supply and move onto employee records. It would leave every person crippled along with the company. Everything left in ruin.

"Good, keep informed on its progress. Now, I just got some information on Audrey Raine's whereabouts. Robert, Audrey is flying here as we speak. Go pick her up and keep her company while I'm here. Thank you."

_12:56 __P.M.__ EST_

_Brooklyn Bridge, New York City_

"Okay, this what we have on Matt Dowley. It's obviously an alias. But the bad news is, he was born here. Raised as Alexander Reinecke, he and his sister, Florence Reinecke, legally changed their names about 10 years ago. After their father was deported to Germany, Matt started working at KTC Systems. Oh my God, here it says he was one of the engineers on the Leviathan virus." Agent Strand continued. "He formed the terrorist group in Germany and returned to New York a few months later. He's like a ghost, sir. There's no other information on him or his sister." Jack was driving as Bill was trying to make contact with DOD.

"We've never faced something like this Jack. He's fooled everyone and now he has the control of his father's virus, something he worked on as well. There is no way to know where he'll strike. The virus can travel anywhere once it's in the network." Bill added as he was waiting on the line.

"It doesn't matter Bill, we need to stop them. They've been a step ahead of us the whole time, but now we know. Alexander could not have predicted us finding out about him so quickly. We have that over him." Jack stopped when Agent Strand's phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" she answered. "Uh-huh, okay. Thank you."

"What is it?" Bill asked with concern.

"The Jamaica Bay Security just reported an explosion at one of their abandoned buildings. It looks like C4."

"That's it, that's where they were," Jack took a quick left. "He was there and we need to find out everything about his current and future operations."

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 6: 1 PM to 2 PM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan****  
**

**1:00 to 2:00 P.M.**

_1:00 __P.M.__ EST_

_Brooklyn, New York City_

Matt stared into the busy streets of New York. He decided to leave the cramped room and take in the scenery. The last time he was in Brooklyn was four months ago. The streets were narrower and the drivers more aggressive. He lit another cigarette and enjoyed its sinful pleasure. "Mr. Bauer, the battle between is will be amazing. But first we hold our cards and wait for the river. Then we shall see who has the better hand. And I assure, it will be me because I have nothing to lose." He flicked away the cigarette and smothered the flame with his shoe.

His phone started to ring and he answered it swiftly.

"Hello?"

"Brother, the virus is halfway through the corporation's network."

"And?"

"We have information on our primary target."

"Good. The man who ruined our father's life will pay. Father would be proud."

"Yes, brother. What do you plan to do with Audrey Raines?"

"I plan to have a chat with her."

_1:09 __P.M.__ EST_

_Jamaica__Bay, New York City_

The whole building was tagged off, or at least what remained of it. FBI agents were already on the scene and they were collecting as much evidence that remained. Agent Strand led Jack and Bill through the small army of agents. They met up with the head agent of the scene hoping to get more information on Alexander.

"Special Agent Strand. What happened?" Agent Strand asked.

"Agent Holdings. We found C4: homemade, timer. Nasty stuff ma'am," the head agent replied.

"Find anything?" Bill wondered.

"Find anything? We found lots of stuff, sir. Several burned bodies and destroyed weapons. Nothing too useful, but we certain this was their headquarters. Our forensics teams are already gathering dentals on all the burned bodies. We should have ID's on all of them within a few minutes." Agent Holdings led them to the back of one of the SUVs station around the building. There were several monitors resting in the back. Many were showing pictures and videos from the abandoned buildings. One of them showed the dentals of the terrorists running through the FBI database. After a few seconds, it displayed one of the terrorists.

"August Muff. Born June 14, 1974. Raised in Berlin. Moved to New York four years ago. And he specializes in explosives." Agent Strand read the information.

"I just don't understand, who killed them?" Bill wondered out loud.

"Alexander did," Jack answered.

"What do you mean Jack?" Agent Strand asked.

"Bill, this man is someone we've never faced before. He's killed several innocence people, which we know of. He just slaughtered his own men and blew up his base of command. Alexander is worse then the regular terrorist. We don't know what he's fighting for. We can't trust what he says, and we can't trust what he says, and we can't trust the information we have on him." Jack shook his head and put his hands through his hair. "We need to find him Bill before he does anymore damage. We barely survived the KTC Systems incident. Now he has the Leviathan virus and can wreak havoc on us."

"I agree," Bill said scratching his chin. What should we do?"

"We should keep our eyes open for anything. We should have all the agencies monitoring all the companies in New York. That's the only way to find him."

"I understand. I'll inform DOD." Bill walked away and continued his phone call. Jack turned and walked towards the abandoned building. Most of it was gone. The explosion had sent most of the walls and ceiling into the bay. The remains of the building had collapsed on itself. Glass and wood covered the road in front of him. Jack observed the sight and shook his head. He didn't know if he could defeat an enemy like him. Several enemies had fallen in front of Jack. Each enemy had a weakness. Each enemy could be defeated. But how could Jack defeat an enemy that appeared to have a weak point only God knew. Alexander showed no concern for the hostages as he ordered his men to kill them so brutally. He killed his own men and blew up his base. And worst of all, he played Jack. His style was different and dangerous.

It scared Jack.

_1:17 __P.M.__ EST_

_Brooklyn, New York City_

Matt headed back down into the dark room. He hated working in cramped spaces. They weren't elaborate enough. He had a vision of what it should look like. Even though his new base wasn't up to par with his standards, it would do. The Leviathan would soon make short work with the small New York government security provider. It would not just give him with results of its performance but it would also provide him with a substantial finance account.

Brock was monitoring the virus's progress. It was over 75 percent through the systems. The Trojans were laying waste to the computer network.

"Sister, do we have what we want?"

"Yes, brother. We have what we want. The information on he man that sent our father to his doom." She passed him printed papers. Matt smiled and read the papers. It was what he wanted most. Revenge. Money. Destruction. After murdering his father's killer, he would raze America's government to the ground.

"Prepare to meet your doom, Bill Buchanan."

_1:25 __P.M.__ EST_

_Jamaica__Bay, New York City_

Jack was walking on one of piers. He smelled the ocean breeze. The cool air blowing against his face made him feel refreshed. The sun's rays kissed his faced and warmed him up. Jack enjoyed the scenery. It was a nice change for him. All of the death and destruction disappeared as he watched the ocean waves. It reminded him of the time when he left Audrey. He had a different feeling though. Jack was more peaceful.

"Uh, Mr. Bauer?" Agent Strand was behind him.

"Call me Jack."

"Okay, Jack. I was wondering, what was it like working at CTU Los Angeles?"

"Well, everyday was an adventure. Why do you ask?"

"I've just been having seconds thoughts about the FBI. I mean, I've had better days. But it's days like these that make me wonder if this is best for my family and me. I have a daughter at home and the last time I saw was 10 last night. I was wondering, why did you quit CTU?" A small smile appeared on Jack's face when she asked.

"Too many reasons Cassandra. I gave up too many things for my job. I've lost so much that I forgot why I did it all. Every time I felt happy with my life, something terrible would happen. I found happiness with Audrey, and she was kidnapped and I ended up being responsible for her husband's death. I went into hiding and three of my closest friends were killed. When I finally found Audrey in my life again, I was kidnapped by the Chinese to be tortured for over a year and a half. I returned. And I had to let go of Audrey all over again. It was just too much for me."

"I just don't know if I should do this anymore, Jack."

"Cassandra, this is a life that so few can have. Even though I regret giving up everything I did, I know that if I didn't, thousands of innocence would be dead. It's hard job, always remember it's the right thing. Just sometimes, others have to pay the price. That's why I left CTU. But you have a lot more to learn Cassandra, if this is your dream; don't give up on it so early. Just maybe, you'll end up differently."

"Differently?"

"Differently. Maybe even better." Agent Strand smiled and walked away. Jack turned around and stared into the ocean once again. Taking in the natural affect it had on him. He was no longer an empty, tortured shell. He was alive again.

Jack looked down at his pocket and smiled. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number of the only person he wanted to talk to.

_1:33 __P.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over New York_

"Hello?" Audrey answered her phone.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hi." Audrey smiled as she leaned back into her chair. It was barely an hour since she heard his voice and it was too long.

"How are things?"

"They've—they've been good. Chloe has been keeping me company, sort of. How are things over there?"

"I don't know. Things seem to be getting worse."

"I'm so sorry." Her voice was concerned and sincere.

"It's okay. It's just—I don't know if I'll be able to stop him." Jack was rubbing his forehead as he looked down one of the pillars supporting the pier.

"You will, Jack." Audrey was worried. And Jack could hear it in her voice, but her reassurance was enough for him.

"When will you be arriving?" Audrey smiled. That was the perfect question in her mind. She was glad to be so close to New York. She'd move there if it meant being with Jack.

"We'll be landing in JFK in about 15 minutes." Audrey replied looking at her watch.

"That's good."

"Will you be picking us up?"

"I'll try." Jack started to head back to the abandoned building.

"Jack, are you going to stay in New York after this?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"I was wondering if I could move to New York to be with you."

"Audrey…"

"Jack, we've spent so many years apart. I just want to be with you. I don't care anymore."

"I want to be with you too."

"Then can we talk about it when I get there."

"Yeah, we will. I've—I've got to go right now."

"Okay, I'll talk with you later. I love you."

"I love you too." Jack hung up the cell phone and walked back to the SUV.

"Jack," Bill walked up to him. "I think we've found Alexander. A government security provider in Brooklyn just reported computer errors and failures all over their network."

"That sounds about right, lets go." They quickly regrouped into the SUVs. Jack was prepared. He was ready to face Alexander. His life was starting to put itself back together and he wasn't going to give it up for anything.

_1:47 __P.M.__ EST_

_Brooklyn, New York City_

They were cleaning up the room. Their test was complete and a giant success. Matt was pleased. He and his sister were already leaving for the JFK Airport as Brock and the others finished the clean up. Brock led the men into the elevator with the rest of the gear. The virus back with Matt, all which was left, was to clean up was the computers and files. Before the doors closed, Brock threw a lighter into the hallway, creating a fire in the basement of the parking structure.

The elevator took them to the bottom level of the parking structure and they moved quickly. Screeching of tires could be heard. The concrete walls and pillars created an echo chamber that warned Brock and the others. They quickly opened the trunk of the car, grabbing the hidden guns and ammunition. Three FBI SUVs made a quick turn into the level and the terrorists started firing. Jack swerved the SUV behind a parked van will the others followed his lead. Jack drew his pistol and led Bill and Cassandra behind the van.

"We need to find a better position." Jack said as he peered behind the van. "Okay, cover me so I can flank them from the left." Bill and Cassandra nodded and relocated themselves at the back of the van. They both turned into the opening and started firing at the terrorists. Jack took the moment to start running behind the cars to close the gap between him and terrorists. The other FBI agents started shooting as Bill and Cassandra took on too much fire. Jack slid on the concrete and shot the remaining terrorists. He clipped Brock on the shoulder and quickly ran up to him.

Jack kicked away his gun and aimed his pistol on his throat. "I will kill you if you move for your weapon. Now, where is Alexander?" Brock started to laugh.

"He's already gone… Jack Bauer."

"How do you know my name?" Jack pressed his foot onto Brock's wouldn't shoulder. Brock's face squished and grunted heavily.

"I know more then just your name."

"Where is Alexander?" Jack pressed harder.

"He'll be at JFK in a matter of minutes… to meet up with… with your girlfriend Audrey Raines… for a nice chat…"

"You son-of-a—" Before Jack could shoot him, he restrained himself. He applied more pressure onto the wound to make Brock yell out in pan and left. Jack ran frantically back to the SUV.

"Jack, what's going on?" Bill asked him as he got into the passenger seat.

"He's got Audrey!"

"What?" How? When?"

"She'll be arriving at JFK in a few minutes and Alexander is already there!"

_1:56 __P.M.__ EST_

_JFK International Airport, Queens_

Audrey and Chloe entered the terminal with their luggage. Audrey was excited, Chloe felt very awkward about it like usual. She had no clue about why she was in New York with Audrey. Of course she too cared about Jack, but she feared Audrey had gone insane. They started walking toward the exit and they saw three people walk towards them, two men and a lady.

"Hello, Ms. Audrey Raines," Matt greeted.

"Uh, hello. This is Chloe O'Brian. Who are you?"

"I am Matt Dowley, Ms. Raines. This is my sister, Anne, and my colleague, Joseph."

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh, believe me Ms. Raines, the pleasure is all mine.

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 7: 2 PM to 3 PM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan****  
**

**2:00 to 3:00 P.M.**

_2:00 __P.M.__ EST_

_Brooklyn, New York City_

Jack drove frantically down the busy streets. With sirens from his SUV blaring, he didn't wait for anyone. Several cars and trucks swerved out of the way to avoid collision with Jack. He couldn't lose her again. Three times was enough for Jack. His life was starting to pull itself back together and he wasn't going to let Alexander destroy it. A new source of life exploded in Jack. He was set and ready. Whatever Alexander threw at him, he would be ready and he'd strike back with a deadly force. He could feel his hands shake as he kept his grip on the steering wheel.

"How much longer until we get to the airport?" Jack barked as he dodged another taxi.

"About 2 more minutes Jack. What does he want with Audrey?" Cassandra replied.

"He wants to use her to get me." He jerked the steering wheel as he made a sharp left turn. They were getting closer and Jack was driving more recklessly. "I'll save you Audrey, I promise." Jack whispered to himself as they neared the terminal. He could see it in the distance. Then his worst nightmares came true. Jack saw Alexander leading Audrey and Chloe into a black van. The idea of Audrey and Chloe dying burned into his mind and he slammed onto the gas even harder. He could see Alexander make eye contact with him and smiled as he entered the van.

"There they are," Bill pointed out. "All units, we have a visual on Alexander. He is traveling in one of two black vans. We need air support ASAP."

"Roger. We'll have a bird within the next 15 minutes," Agent Holdings replied on the radio.

"Bill we don't have enough time. Can they get here any faster?" Jack shouted as he made another sharp left turn.

"Get that Holdings? We need a bird in the air sooner." Bill repeated the request.

"I'll see what I can do," Agent Holdings responded. Jack was driving harder. He didn't care about anything else except for stopping Alexander and saving Audrey and Chloe. The two vans made a quick turn into a parking structure and started to descend down the levels. Jack made a quick turn as well. He was barely 50 yards behind them.

"The two vans have just entered a parking structure 2 miles west of the terminal. Requesting immediate back up now." Bill radioed in.

"We won't need back up," Jack growled as he continued his pursuit. When they reached the final level, he saw Alexander leading his men with Audrey and Chloe to the stairway. Jack slammed on the brakes and the SUV came to a screeching halt. Jack and Bill quickly exited the SUV and continued their pursuit as Cassandra radioed in the updates on the situation.

"Agent Holdings, Jack and Bill are now chasing Alexander on foot. We will need agents covering all exits."

"Understood ma'am."

_2:10 __P.M.__ EST_

_Basement of the Parking Structure, Brooklyn_

Jack and Bill took covering positions as they reached the stairway. As Jack went for the handle on the door, bullets pierced the aluminum door. They took cover behind the walls as the automatics continued their borage of bullets. As soon as the bullets stopped firing, Jack grabbed the doorknob, opening it wide as Bill took a covering position. Jack entered first with Bill close behind. The terrorists were already heading up the stairs.

Jack aim steadily and fired a few rounds. One managed to hit a terrorist in the ankle. He started to fall backwards and tumbled down the stairs. Jack and Bill quickly ran up to catch up with the fallen terrorist. He was still conscious but couldn't respond to the immediate threat. Jack fired two more rounds into his chest and Jack picked up his automatic. They continued running up the stairway.

One of the terrorists peered over the railing and started shooting at them. To avoid ricochets, Jack and Bill took cover along the wall. Cassandra saw the terrorist pinning them and took careful aim. She fired twice, both making contact with the terrorist's chest. The man tipped over the rail and fell. Cassandra started to follow up the stairs as Jack and Bill restarted their pursuit. The ascension was tiring, but Jack needed to get to them soon.

They passed a slightly opened door and Jack quickly stopped. Signally Bill, Jack cautiously looked through the window. He could see them running across the concrete floor. Bill opened the door and Jack took the lead with the automatic at the ready. He started to shoot at the straggling terrorists. A few bullets struck a terrorist in the back and another in the leg. As Alexander continued to lead a small group forward, several others took covering positions.

Jack and Bill took cover behind an old car. Bullets started to fly over and through the car. Jack first stood and fired while Bill moved for a better flanking position. His shots were wide and frantic. Jack dropped the gun and drew his pistol. Wiping the sweat out his eyes, he took steady aim. He fired, striking another terrorist in the shoulder, immobilizing him. Bill continued to fire on the same terrorist, killing him instantly.

As Jack reloaded, he heard Cassandra come into the parking structure from the stairway. She took cover behind the car and gave Jack two extra magazines. He nodded at her and she joined in the firefight. Jack took his chance and quickly ran across the parking level, avoiding as many stray bullets as he can. He jumped behind a rusted truck and retook a covering spot behind a tire.

Bill continued to follow the cars on the right side of the parking level, and made sure he was not scene. They all started to make a slow assault closer to the terrorists. Most of them were already dead, but a few remained. "Damn it." Jack said to himself and started running along the cars. He drew a second pistol and started shooting frantically at one of the terrorists hiding behind a park sports car. The bullets pierced the thin metal into the terrorist's skull.

A terrorist on Jack's right took aim at him, but Bill took him out as he caught up to Jack. With Cassandra behind them, they started their pursuit again. The battle was hard and Jack was starting to get energized. His blood pumping, his heart rate increasing, his senses heightening, Jack was ready for more. As they approached Alexander and the others, he could hear Audrey screaming for him. Her screams pierced his ears and drove Jack made. He increased his pace, quickly widening a gap between him and Bill and Cassandra.

A stray bullet whizzed by Jack's ear and Jack slid behind another parked car. The terrorists were entering another stairway on the other side of the parking structure. The others quickly took cover behind the car, waiting for Jack to make the first move.

"Jack!" Matt called out to him. "If you stop your pointless pursuit, I will release Chloe O'Brian. With that said, we will escape back into the streets of Brooklyn in which I will contact you with later instructions."

"No!" Jack replied angrily. "You will release both Chloe and Audrey."

"Oh, I can't do that Jack. You know I can't. I need leverage for escape."

"No Alexander! You will release them both now!"

"Don't you ever call me Alexander! You understand me? That name is dead, I am now Matt Dowley, like I told you before in KTC Systems. Alexander Reinecke is dead, just like his father. I am releasing Chloe O'Brian, goodbye Jack." Matt signaled Joseph to let go of Chloe. The man threw her to the floor and broke the stairway door open. The others quickly followed. Jack looked through the glass of the car and saw Chloe on the ground.

"Chloe," Bill called out to her. He stood up and started to run to her. Jack quickly followed with Cassandra behind her. Before they reached Chloe a bullet was fired. Jack and Cassandra quickly took defensive positions behind a few pillars. There was long pause before Jack moved from behind the pillar. He saw Bill standing in the middle of the parking structure.

"Bill?" he called out to him. "Are you okay?" Jack started to approach him. Bill turned around slowly, blood dripping out of his mouth. Jack froze as he saw blood starting to stain Bill's white undershirt. "No!" Jack sprinted towards Bill as he started to fall to the ground. He caught Bill in his arms as he slid on his knees. Bill was bleeding hard. Jack put pressure on Bill's wound in attempt to stop the building.

"Oh my God," Cassandra shouted as she caught up with them.

"Bill… Bill, look at me. Stay with me. Stay with me, Bill!" Jack was slightly tapping Bill's face. Bill just stared into his eyes. His breathing started to become harsher. Jack could feel his heartbeat reduce and his chest started to expand quickly.

"Jack…" he tried to say.

"Bill, don't talk. Just stay with me." A small smile crept onto Bill's face.

"I'm sorry Jack… I messed up… I guess my old age caught up with me… I should have… I should have made sure the area was completely clear…"

"No, it wasn't your fault Bill… Just stay with me. We have back up on the way right now. You'll be okay."

"Save Audrey, Jack—Save her. Don't look back... We all pay the price to live in a country of freedom everyday… Don't try to keep America alive with your shoulders alone… Goodbye… Jack…" Bill smiled and slowly closed his eyes. His breathing stop and his grasp on Jack's shoulder weakened. His hand slid down Jack's arm. Tears started to form in Jack's eyes. Another dead. Another friend dead. Jack hugged Bill tightly as a small moan escaped him.

"Jack…" Cassandra spoke quietly.

"Cassandra, stay with him. You understand? Wait for back up and stay with him! I'm going after Matt." Jack ran over Chloe and removed the covering on her head. She was unconscious, but breathing. Jack laid her head onto the cold concrete. He reloaded his pistol and started running for the stairway. Instead of taking the time to make sure it was clear, he rammed through the door. Pistol blazing, he started sprinting up the stairs.

_2:23 __P.M.__ EST_

_Top of the Parking Structure, Brooklyn_

"You killed him!" Audrey was screaming. "You killed Bill!" They reached the top of the parking structure. Matt was frustrated with Audrey's current attitude. He threw her to the ground, hard. Audrey looked up at him and spat as his face. Quickly wiping the spit off, he struck her in the face with the back of his hand.

"Now, Ms. Raines, don't you dare try to do that ever again. If you wish to continue living, I advise you to keep your mouth shut." Audrey stared into his eyes and she became afraid. She'd never seen eyes like his. They were cold and distant. The fear he induced on her was frightening. It was like staring into an empty shell, a person without a soul.

"Soon we will be out of here, sister. The man who was responsible for father's death is now gone. Now we can proceed with our plans." Matt smiled and stared into the air. Audrey looked around as well and she heard it coming. The blades of a helicopter were easily recognizable. The black, unmarked helicopter came flying over them. It landed 20 yards in front of them. Joseph pulled Audrey to her feet and shoved her forward. They moved towards the helicopter. Audrey felt hopeless. She hated this feeling. She hated feeling useless and unable to defend her self. She had to act and to act fast. However, right now wasn't the best time. She would wait for the helicopter to make her move. They started to enter the helicopter when Jack came bursting out of the stairway.

"Joseph, take care of him." Matt ordered him. Joseph turned his automatic towards Jack and started shooting. Jack quickly ran behind the wall of the stairway and took cover. He quickly retaliated, aim for the propellers. "Now Joseph." Joseph looked at Matt and nodded. He dropped his automatic and jumped out of the helicopter as it gained altitude. Jack stared at Joseph as he started to walk towards him. Knowing he couldn't stop the helicopter, Jack dropped his pistol.

"Fine then," Jack muttered to himself. He started mad sprint at Joseph. Joseph attempted to strike at Jack with his right first, but Jack dodged it as he tackled his enemy. They fell to the ground hard and Jack started to beat down on Joseph's face. Blood splattered the concrete and quickly covered Jack's fists. Joseph grabbed both of Jack's arms and kicked him off. Joseph stood up and caught Jack's right hook. He slammed his first into Jack's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Jack coughed blood and looked up at Joseph. Joseph started his own assault on Jack's face. His blood started to decorate the floor. Jack ducked and made a smooth left gab into Joseph's face. A few more hits connected with Joseph's face, knocking him to the floor.

"C'mon, get on your feet," Jack ordered. He kicked Joseph a couple of times in the ribs; he could hear a few of them cracking. Joseph caught one his kicks and pulled hard, causing Jack to fall. Joseph towered over Jack; he made a few of his own connections with Jack's side. Jack shouted as he felt pain surge through his broken rib. He looked at his adversary, knowing he needed to end the fight soon. Jack made a quick kick to Joseph's left knee. Joseph kneeled down in. He stomped several more times onto his left knee, breaking it. Joseph shouted as the pain registered in his brain. Jack quickly stood up and kneed him in the face. He continued to pound into Joseph's face and upper body. Joseph was nearly unconscious when Jack stopped.

"Now tell me, where is Matt going?" Jack walked behind him. He wrapped his left arm around Joseph's neck while placing his right hand on Joseph's forehead. "Where is he going?"

"You can't stop him Bauer… He's willing to give up anything… Are you?" With that, Jack quickly snapped his neck. He let Joseph's lifeless body fall to the floor behind walking back to the stairway. Jack turned around and stared into the sky. He could barely see the helicopter in the distance. He failed. He failed her.

_2:35 __P.M.__ EST_

_Third Level of the Parking Structure, Brooklyn_

Jack returned to the third level. FBI agents were already on there, checking up on both Bill and Chloe. Bill's body was on a gurney, covered by a white sheet. They wheeled him into an ambulance. Jack felt great pain run through his veins. He saw Chloe being check out by a medic and he walked over to her.

"Chloe?" Jack asked as he approached her.

"Oh, Jack," she said as she hugged him. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Bill, he's—he was killed by Matt." Jack looked away when he said it, but he knew the expression on Chloe's face very well.

"Oh…" Tears started to swell up in her eyes, but she blinked them away, trying to hide her sadness. "Where's Audrey?"

"Matt still has her, they're in a helicopter, heading north." Jack rubbed his rib.

"Do you want me to look at that?" the medic asked. Jack shook his head. "Okay, but at least let me tend to your cuts and bruises on your face." He agreed, reluctantly. All that came to Jack's mind was Audrey and how she must feel right now. Being alone; held captive by a sadistic maniac like Matt. He told one of his own men to sacrifice themselves just so he could get away. Jack wondered how Matt could recruit such loyal members.

"So, how are you Jack?" Chloe wondered. Jack felt it was an awkward moment to ask how he was feeling. But he knew Chloe was in the same condition he was in. He smiled softly and decided to reply for her sake, and his own.

"I'm okay Chloe. But we need to stop Matt and save Audrey."

"I agree."

"Do you think you'll be able to help me out after you get checked out?"

"Of course, what do you need?"

"I'll need you to help me locate them."

"Okay, but why me?"

"You're the best, Chloe. And I don't trust anyone else but you."

"Sure thing, Jack."

_2:44 __P.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over Brooklyn_

"You just let him die?" Audrey wondered.

"He was ready to die for our cause." Matt smiled.

"And what is your cause?" she demanded.

"Now, Ms. Raines. Don't get too noisy or I might have to silence you if I accidentally let too much on." He said shaking his head. "But I will tell you this, our cause is a just one. And no one will stop us."

"What can be so just?"

"To free my older brother of course." He stared into Audrey's eyes. She felt cold and weak. His eyes continued to drill further into her mind. Audrey broken eye contact and he started to laugh. What kind of man was he? He cared for no one else but his mission. Brother? How many family members did he have? And could his brother be worse then him? All of these questions ran through Audrey's mind.

"Brother, we will be in Washington DC in the next hour."

"What?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, my brother currently resides in a secret facility in your government's home city. We will not only free my brother, but also start razing your government to the ground with the Leviathan virus. It did wonders on that security company. Especially when he extracted information on one of it's past employees, Bill Buchanan."

"What?" Audrey's eyes widened; sweat trickling down her neck.

"Yes. He was the lead operative that helped deport our father many years ago."

"What did you do to him?" Tears started to fill her eyes.

"I killed him of course." A big smile appeared on his face. Audrey screamed and started to slap him across the face. Giant red marks started to form all over his cheeks. In a fit of rage, he struck Audrey hard. She fell to floor of the helicopter holding her face. "Now don't you ever do that again, Ms. Raines. I actually have no reason to kill you, so don't give me one. I'm just using you to get at Jack. And it's working. Now stay there and shut up!"

_2:55 __P.M.__ EST_

_Third Level of the Parking Structure, Brooklyn_

Chloe was searching satellite coverage monitoring New York Airspace. It was nice to be working again with Jack. She was still hurt by Bill's death; she'd have to mourn later. If she failed, Audrey and many more would die. Then she found the snapshot she was looking for. It displayed a still frame of a helicopter leaving a parking structure. She started advancing the footage and matched their current destination."Jack?" she called out.

"What is it, Chloe?" Jack came running to the SUV.

"I think I know where they're heading."

"Where Chloe?"

"Washington DC."

_To be continued...  
_


	9. Chapter 8: 3 PM to 4 PM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan**

**3:00 to 4:00 P.M.**

_3:00 __P.M.__ EST_

_Third Level of the Parking Structure, Brooklyn_

"We already have two birds in the air. They'll be landing at the top in a matter of minutes." Cassandra informed Jack.

"Okay, thanks. Lets start heading up there right now." They all started heading up the stairway to the roof of the parking structure. Jack could hear the helicopters touching down. He opened the door and saw two black helicopters waiting for them. "How long will it take for us to get to DC?"

"No longer then an hour," Cassandra replied as the door of one of the helicopters opened. All three of them got into it as the other agents went to the other helicopter. Once settled in, Chloe opened up her laptop. It displayed more frames of Matt's helicopter getting closer to Washington.

"They'll be roughly 10 minutes ahead of us, Jack." Chloe said.

"That's all the time they need. We need to get into the air now." Jack ordered.

"Okay, lets go," Cassandra told the pilot. The pilot nodded and the helicopter started to lift up into the air. Chloe almost dropped her laptop, but caught before it slid off her lap. She frowned. Jack looked out of the window of the helicopter. He stared into the small streets that lay below him. It was hard for him. So many things had happened in the past few hours. Audrey was kidnapped, Bill was dead, and several were murdered. He started to remember why it was so hard for him. But he couldn't think about that right now. His finger rubbed his broken rib and Jack let the pain subside.

_3:13 __P.M.__ EST_

_Washington DC_

Three black SUVs pulled into an alley behind a small Washington convenient store. The doors opened and four men stepped out of each SUV. They broke opened the back door and quickly secured the back of the building. There were several boxes and crates in the back room. Three of the men started opening them up. Stockpiles of guns, ammunition, grenades, and rockets were all in the boxes.

The leader of the group smiled and started for the alleyway. He pulled out a phone and started to dial a number. "It's me," he answered.

"Good, how much of my father's 'toys' are still there in Washington?" Matt responded.

"Most of it, sir. We'll have enough to bring Washington DC to its knees. I already have two more groups coming. Our army will be set to free your brother, sir." He hung up the phone and walked back into the building. His men were setting up all the weapons. "Soon Washington will no true fear. Men today, we will have our victory!" The rest of the men cheered in agreement, raising their guns high.

_3:19 __P.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over Pennsylvania_

"Lovely view, isn't it Ms. Raines?" Matt smiled as he observed the forests of Pennsylvania. "It is quite a sight. Just imagine it all in a rush of flames. Now that would be a beautiful thing indeed." He started to laugh. "I hope someday you'll enjoy my humor."

Audrey too looked out of the window. She was no longer frightened. She was tired of being used a means of leverage against Jack. Enough was enough. She was no longer going to the damsel in distress. When the time came, she would strike back. Audrey closed her eyes and imagined a happy life with Jack. It was a nice change in her life. It's been years since they were together. She missed everything about the man she loved. Matt's phone started to ring again and the cabin of the helicopter went silent. He slowly answered.

"Hello?" He started to smile, "Good Jeffrey. Is the last group in place? Excellent. We'll be there in 15 minutes. I want my brother free within the next hour." He closed the phone and placed it back into his pocket. "Well, sister. Today is a very good day. Jeffrey and his men are almost ready for the attack. Once we arrive, the operation to free our older brother will begin. Ms. Raines, you are about to see a very amazing and historical event." Matt started to laugh while getting lost in his own imagination.

_3:26 __P.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over New Jersey_

"How much longer?" Cassandra asked the pilot.

"Ma'am, we'll be arriving in Washington in about 25 minutes." The pilot responded. She nodded and looked back at Jack and Chloe.

"Have we found anything else on Matt?" Jack asked.

"Not yet, but I'm going to try something different. Since we know they've changed their names, I'm going to go through his mother." Chloe replied. After another minute of typing and searching files, she found something very important, and very dangerous. "I think I know why they're heading to Washington DC.'

"Of course, Matt wants to crippled the country's economy and computer networks." Cassandra said.

"Not just that," Chloe corrected. "By going back to his mother and tracing their lives, I just found out Matt has an older brother…"

"What?" Jack said.

"He has an older brother, Jack. He was born almost 10 year before Matt and his sister. His name is Alaric Amery, he took their mother's maiden name. He's responsible for several protests leading to violence in Germany, and led several bombings and other terrorist actions throughout Europe. He was caught in Customs while trying to enter the country few years ago."

"Oh my God." Jack whispered.

"And he's being held in Washington DC?" Cassandra inferred.

"Yes, in a DOD facility. I didn't even know about it. Did you Jack?"

"A long time ago, yes. But I thought it was shut down years ago. If Matt knows about it, then we're in big trouble."

_3:37 __P.M.__ EST_

_Sewer System, Washington DC_

Jeffrey's men started to get into position. This DOD facility was small but well hidden. They were tracking the sewer systems. The entrance was hidden in a secure location, behind a metal grate in the south side of the Washington sewers. They came across an old sewer line; no water or debris was coming out it. He signaled his men.

They started placing charges around the metal. It had to be the correct amount of C4 and well wired. An opening needed to be made without causing a cave in or frighten anyone above. After completing the set up, they awaited for Matt to order the detonation.

_3:40 __P.M.__ EST_

_Washington DC_

The helicopter landed on the street above the sewer system. Matt stepped out, followed by his sister, Audrey and a few other terrorists. The propellers started up again and the helicopter was off the ground. Matt smiled and looked down at the manhole. He kicked it a few times and it opened up. Audrey gasped as mercenary pushed the metal covering aside.

"We've been waiting for you, sir," he said to Matt.

"Thank you, now take me to the entrance," Matt replied.

"Follow me then, sir," the man answered as he head down the ladder. Matt started going down, with Audrey and his sister following him. The sewers were dark and smelled of something awful. Audrey was confused about everything. It didn't make sense that a DOD facility would be hidden in such a place. But it wasn't completely unbelievable. It was their tactics, confusion through subversion and misconception. About 30 yards south of the manhole, they came to Jeffrey and his men.

"Hello," Jeffrey smiled.

"So, is this the entrance Jeffrey?"

"Yes. Whenever you're ready, we'll being the attack."

"Good. Start the preparations now; get all your men here now. We'll need to be heavily armed if we desire this operation to be successful."

_3:49 __P.M.__ EST_

_Washington DC_

The FBI helicopters landed. Jack quickly jumped out with Chloe and Cassandra close behind him.

"Chloe, where is this facility?"

"Its entrance is in the sewer systems. It's about 10 yards south of us and underground." Chloe replied.

"Okay, Cassandra, we'll need immediate back up now! They're probably already there." Jack ordered her. She nodded and pulled out her phone.

"This is Special Agent Strand, I need support now. We are on Independence Avenue. We need support now!" She hung up and quickly caught up with Jack and Chloe.

"Chloe, I want you to stay here and monitor the interagency chatter. Cassandra, you and a few of your agents will come with me. We need to get down there now." Jack said as he wrapped a vest around him.

"Agreed." Cassandra replied.

_3:53 __P.M.__ EST_

_Sewer System, Washington DC_

"We are ready sir," Jeffrey said. They finished setting the remaining charges and the walked towards a gap in the sewer. All of them took covering positions on the edge.

"Well, time to free our brother," Matt smiled and nodded. Jeffrey pressed the detonator. An eruption of fire filled the sewer. Concrete and stone cascaded down the sewer walls and into the water. It shook the very foundations. The fire still roared as it seared the concrete walls. Within a few more minutes, all that remained was smoke and rubble. Audrey was coughing when she realized it was all over. She could hear Matt laughing. "Whoa, what a bang. Okay Jeffrey, lead your mercenaries and take control of the entrance. Time to free my brother. Now Ms. Raines, if you don't mind."

_To be continued... _


	10. Chapter 9: 4 PM to 5 PM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan****  
**

**4:00 to 5:00 P.M.**

_4:00 __P.M.__ EST_

_Washington DC_

The ground shook as a powerful tremor split the streets. The walls of several buildings started to break apart. Glass shattered as brick and concrete fell onto the streets. These buildings weren't built for earthquakes, and several were severely damaged. Jack and the others quickly took cover under sturdier buildings as the tremors stopped. Jack looked at Cassandra and they then they looked at the destroyed street. They ran for a manhole and quickly opened it with the aid of the other FBI agents. Jack pulled out a flash and took lead down the ladder. He first scanned the sewer pipe to make sure it was clear before signaling the others to follow. Cassandra followed behind him with six other agents.

"We need to move fast Cassandra. Chloe, where exactly is the entrance?" He radioed.

"It should be about 15 yards in front of you," she replied.

"Okay, I see it." He led them through the smoke and rubble of the sewer systems. Jack looked down and saw the scattered metal pieces of the grate. He looked to the right of the wall and saw the entrance into the DOD facility. "Here it is, lets move." They started out slow as they progressed through the sewer line. He had no idea what was ahead of him and couldn't predict what was going to happen next.

Small flashes of light started to appear at the end of the tunnel. Then gunfire started to echo down tunnel. It created a chamber of noise and yelling. They started to move faster, keeping close to the wall, using it for cover. The terrorists were a good 100 yards in front of them.

"Chloe, they've already engaged with the security of the facility. I need you to patch me in with their head of defense." Jack ordered as they approached the gunfire.

"Okay, give me a few seconds to patch you in." Chloe answered. "What's going on Jack?"

"Matt and his men have already started attacking. I don't we'll be able to reach them in time before they enter the facility." Jack replied. The gap between them started to shrink, but they were moving too slow. Jack wished they could move faster, but if they did, Matt's men would notice them.

"Okay Jack, I'm patching you in right now."

"Hello, this is Jack Bauer. I am with the FBI. Your entrance has been compromised and will soon be breached by terrorists." Jack said.

"I know Mr. Bauer. The explosion earlier gave us quite a scare. But we are heavily outnumbered. We never expected to be attack since it was hidden so well. They've got more then just guns, they've got—" Before he could finish, another explosion could be heard down the sewer line. It was smaller but then the previous but it was not a good sign.

"What was that?" Cassandra asked.

"It sounded like a RPG," Jack replied.

"Oh my God," Cassandra whispered to herself. Another explosion could be heard and more light ruptured through the darkness. Jack and the others were half way to through the tunnel when the gunfire started to lessen. Soon the bursts of light were gone and the tunnel was almost silent.

"They must have breached the outer wall already. We have to move now," Jack ordered as he started running. Cassandra and her agents quickly took pursuit behind Jack.

_4:10 __P.M.__ EST_

_DOD Facility Entrance, Sewer System_

Matt slowly walked over dead guards and admired his men's work. He smiled and led his men through the giant hole in the door created by the RPG's. He slowly turned around and could see light coming from he corner of the tunnel and his smile widened.

"Jeffrey, leave four of your men here. We have company. The rest of you, follow me." He ordered. Audrey knew exactly whom Matt was speaking about; he was talking about Jack. She took this moment to show no fear in front of him.

"He's coming to kill you, and I can't wait for that moment." Audrey said bravely.

"Oh, Ms. Raines, it's not good to wish the impossible," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with the others. Jeffrey and three of his men crossed the hole and turned around, taking defensive positions. They could see the light getting closer. Before the light turned the corner, he and his men started shooting.

Matt led his men to the left side of the facility. There weren't many guards after this point. The remaining personal were either in the central control room or dispersed throughout the facility. He drew his pistol with his left hand while he continued to drag Audrey along with his right. Matt didn't do much shooting at this point since his sister and mercenaries shot anyone on sight. No warning to protest or fight back. They were all slaughtered.

The facility was like a maze. Countless turns to the right and left. There were several dead ends, but they seemed to avoid each one. Audrey felt a cold chill go up her spine as they grew closer to Matt's brother. Matt would tighten his grip on her wrist as he felt closer to him.

"Almost there sister. Soon brother will be free."

_4:18 __P.M.__ EST_

_DOD Facility Entrance, Sewer System_

Jack looked at the ground as he reloaded his pistol. Two of the six FBI agents were already dead and Cassandra was hit in her left arm. She could still fight, but she was far off from her full capacity with that injury. Jack ran several scenarios through his mind, none ending with a happy ending. Bullets continued to pass by the corner and Jack slowly looked around it. He could see all four terrorists blocking the entrance. Two were on the left, one on the right, and the machine gun operator propped in the middle. The machine was doing the most damage. He was not only unforgiving, but also had good aim.

Jack looked back at the others, none of them seemed to be willing to pursue further at their current situation. Jack sighed and took a deep breath. He cocked the hammer of his pistol and quickly turned around the corner. With a steady arm and good aim, he fired four rounds, each hitting the machine gunner. The man screamed as the bullets pierced his flesh and penetrated his lungs. He was soon dead. Jack turned back and looked at the others.

"Okay, there's only three left. The machine gun is dead, if we move fast, we can clear that damn hole." Jack told them. They nodded in agreement and positioned themselves at the edge of the corner. "Now!" They all turned the corner and fired.

_4:26 __P.M.__ EST_

_DOD Facility, Sewer System_

They reached a giant steel door. There was a small window that looked into the dark hall. Matt peered through it and smiled. He could feel his brother on the other side of the metal door. The monstrosity that separated them was revolting and unwarranted. He placed his hand on the handle and tried to open it. The handle would not budge. He applied more pressure, but it would not move. He pulled out his gun and shot at the handle. The bullet didn't ricochet against the hard steel but it didn't penetrate the door.

Matt looked displeased. He grabbed a stick of C4, breaking it in half and placed it against the door. They all stood back as he detonated the C4. The door blew open, producing fire and smoke. Matt led them into the hallway and smiled. There were five cells in the hallway. Each holding a person never supposed to be alive. He walked over to the second cell on the left and peered into the cell.

"Hello Alaric," Matt whispered into the darkness.

"Ah, Alexander, what are you doing here?" voice crept out from the darkness.

"I am here to rescue you of course. Then we can claim revenge on the American government for imprisoning you for so many years."

"I do like the sound of that, brother. Is Nicol with you?"

"Yes, sister is with me. We've been waiting for some time."

"Well then, get me out of here, brother. Also, I hope you will free my other cellmates."

"If you desire it brother, it will be done."

_4:33 __P.M.__ EST_

_DOD Facility Entrance, Sewer System_

Jack checked the bodies of the dead mercenaries. He picked up the automatics and handed them to the other agents. While they cleared the area, one of the agents attended to Cassandra's arm.

"Chloe, where are they holding Matt's brother?" Jack radioed.

"Doesn't look good Jack. The facility is a giant maze. Several tunnels are out of operation while others are just waiting to be rebuilt. It'll be a little confusing but I'll be able to help you navigate." Chloe started to mentally move through the maze of tunnels. It took her a few tries, but she managed to make it through. She highlighted the correct passages and replied back to Jack, "Okay. You need to start heading east and I'll guide you from there."

"Okay, Chloe. Let's go." They turned left and started down the facility. He looked at the floor and could see blood trails. One of the terrorists was injured! With Chloe guiding him and following the blood trails, Jack quickly navigated them through the facility. There was another explosion. The walls shook and they quickly took cover along the wall. Small rocks and dust came from the ceiling but nothing serious happened. They must have freed their brother; it was the only probable reason for the explosion. Jack quickened his pace, with the others trailed behind him.

Jack worried about Audrey. She's been through so much in the past few years, and Jack just wanted to keep her safe. He couldn't let her pay the price. Not anymore. He was going to be with her and keep her safe. After this, he would leave with Audrey, and never look back. But first, he had to kill Matt and his demented family. They were responsible for so many deaths and they had to repay. The facility was poorly lit, but Jack could see enough. His flashlight was gone and he had one of the terrorist's automatics drawn.

_4:40 __P.M.__ EST_

_Prisoner Cells, DOD Facility_

Alaric walked out of his cell, patting down the dust off his cloths. He resembled Matt but had more defined and mature. His hair was long and his beard was poorly groomed. He stretched his arms and hugged his brother.

"Alaric, I'm so happy you're free again brother." Matt said as they parted.

"Not just yet, but we will be. Now, lets get out of here." Matt nodded and they started out of the cellblock. The other men looked more gruesome Audrey observed. They were more brutish and bulkier. Alaric didn't seem like the others who were imprisoned here. The other prisoners reminded her of savages, but Alaric carried himself well. He was more like Matt then anyone else. And this concerned Audrey. What kind of man was Alaric to be imprisoned in a secret DOD facility?

"So, how do you plan to strike back at the Americans?" Alaric asked as they head north.

"We will strike hard at DOD Headquarters. I've already have more men on their way."

"Impressive brother, the Americans haven't ruined you yet?"

"Of course not. But there has been a problem."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Jack Bauer."

"Hmm, I've heard that name before when I was operating on the West Coast. Is he here?"

"Actually, he's following us as we speak."

"Really? When will I get to meet this Jack Bauer?

"Soon, brother. We have his girlfriend, Audrey Raines."

"Excellent. You've done well Alexander."

"Thank you, brother. I'm happy you approve."

_4:48 __P.M.__ EST_

_DOD Facility, Sewer System_

Jack stared into the rubble of the prison cells. He turned around and tried to figure out where they were headed. He kneeled and looked at the ground, getting a closer look. There were footprints formed by the dirt and water from the broken water mane. The prints lead him to a different direction. He smiled and pulled out his radio.

"Chloe," he called.

"Yeah, Jack?" Chloe replied.

"Look at the facility's schematics, what is north of this prison block?" Chloe zoomed out on the blue prints and followed north. Then she found out where Matt was going.

"Okay, Jack. The central control room of the facility is north of your location."

"Thanks, Chloe." Jack said. He stood back up and cocked the automatic. They started north. Jack continued to watch the ground as the footprints became more distinct. It was like tracking a wild animal. They were getting closer.

The facility was old and decrepit. The walls were falling apart. There were several holes in the ceiling. The floor was more dirt and mud then anything else. The water manes that ran along the infrastructure were rusted. Any wooden supports that remained had signs of serious termite damage. The facility may have been secret, but its upkeep was neglected. Jack also noticed that the ground wasn't even leveled most of the time.

Then the sound of bullets echoed once again through the corridors. They covered against the wall and crouched while moving towards the gunfight. Small bursts of light could be seen, but they were too far away. Jack started a fast walk when he knew they were not under any threat of being noticed.

"Chloe, can you do an infrared scan over the facility?"

"Uh, let me try." Chloe opened up another window on her screen. She started running an infrared scan on the whole area. A matter of seconds passed, then the satellite started scanning the facility. Heat signatures under the street started to appear but it was not clear. It was hard to distinguish individuals. However, she could tell what was happening. "Okay, what do you need Jack?"

"Do you know how many people are in front of us?"

"Um, it's hard to tell. But it looks like there are about 15 terrorists. And there are 4 guards in the control room. They're way out numbered Jack."

"Thanks, Chloe." Jack said. "Cassandra, how's your arm?"

"It's good."

"Okay, I need you to cover me. I want you four to double back and flank them." The FBI agents nodded and quickly ran back into the darkness behind them. Cassandra drew her pistol and followed Jack. There were several yards behind Matt before they could see a few of the terrorists straggling behind. Jack signaled Cassandra to not engage, he drew his knife. He crept slowly behind the last terrorist. Jack's left hand quickly covered the terrorist's mouth to muffle his scream as he slit his throat with the knife. He let the body slid to the floor and brought up his automatic. The remaining terrorists were still far ahead of him.

"Jack?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah?" Jack whispered as they approached the firefight.

"How are we going to stop them."

"The simplest way is to kill them all."

"Guess that works."

"Now, Audrey will most likely be with them. So keep a steady aim and take your time."

"I know Jack."

"Okay, they're just around this corner. Agent Holding's?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your position?"

"We can see the hall way leading to the control room. We are directly across from you. I can spot roughly six terrorists."

"On my mark… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!"

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 10: 5 PM to 6 PM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan****  
**

**5:00 to 6:00 P.M.**

_5:00 __P.M.__ EST_

_DOD Facility, Sewer System_

Jack and Cassandra quickly stormed the corridor. They started shooting, giving the terrorists no chance to retaliate. Three of them fell quickly while the others shoved their way into the hallway. The FBI agents on the other side walked along the wall, the lead agent taking his time to shoot. The terrorists started to pop out from the hallway. Stray bullets came by, striking the lead agent in knee. He screamed as he fell. The others tried to support him while taking action against the terrorists.

"Sir, Agent Holdings is down." One of the agents radioed in as they stood their ground, taking more defensive positions.

"Damn it," Jack muttered to himself. "We need to move." Jack reloaded his automatic and looked down the corridor. He could see the leg of one of terrorists, and he took careful aim. He shot short bursts, striking the terrorist's knee and foot. The terrorist made a loud howl as he fell out of the hallway. When he hit the floor, Jack fired a few more times into his chest, silencing him forever. He looked at his gun as he attempted to reload it, but the hammer got stuck.

"Jack, look out," Cassandra called out to him when another terrorist came running out of the hallway. Jack didn't have enough time to draw his pistol when the terrorist started to shoot at him. But before the terrorist could get a better aim on him, Cassandra fired four rounds into the man's chest. Jack took a deep breath and fixed his gun. He made a quick nod and continued his assault on the hallway. There was one left, but he was focusing his attention on the FBI agents. Jack cunningly came up from behind him and grabbed his back, drawing his knife. The knife pierced the terrorist's spine. The pain that surged through the man must have felt everlasting, until death finally took him.

"How are you guys?" Jack called out to them. Only two FBI agents walked out from the darkness.

"We're okay, sir." One of them answered him.

"Okay, we need to keep moving."

_5:12 __P.M.__ EST_

_Independence Avenue, Washington DC_

Chloe stared down at her monitor. She didn't know what else to do. Her expertise could only go so far. At these kind of moments, Chloe wished she was back at CTU. It was strange being out in the field. She'd done it before, but last time she had an automatic and a man was trying to run her over. All she could do was monitor her laptop. The infrared scan was one of the remaining windows opened.

She could tell the gunfight was not going well. It was easy to distinguish those who were fighting, and those who were dead. Chloe just frowned and continued to monitor the firefight. She could see Jack lead the others into the corridor heading towards the control room. The battle must have been intense.

_5:17 __P.M.__ EST_

_DOD Facility, Sewer System_

"Cassandra," Jack yelled. "I need you to take out the terrorist on the right. When I tell you, take him out. I'll get the one on the left." Cassandra nodded and gripped her gun tighter. "Okay… now!" They both wrapped around the corner and started shooting. Jack clipped the neck of the terrorist on the left, and Cassandra crippled the man on the right by striking his lower abdomen several times. "Okay, go." When they fell, the other two FBI agents took point.

As they took the lead, Jack and Cassandra quickly followed. He reloaded his pistol as he dropped his automatic. The corridor started to shrink as they got closer to the control room. They could hear the gunfire from the room. The four guards must have taken good defense positions. Jack hoped that they could hold them off until he could get there. He mainly hoped that Audrey was still safe.

"I'll be there soon," he whispered to himself. He wanted a life with her more then anything and he wasn't going to allow anyone to stop him.

_5:24 __P.M.__ EST_

_Central Control Room, DOD Facility_

The last guard fell to Matt's men. They quickly entered the control room and they barricaded desks and chairs against the door. Matt looked around and walked over to the monitor. He turned it on and started searching for exits from the facility.

Alaric searched the room and found scissors in one of the drawers. He walked over to a broken mirror and began cutting his hair. Audrey watched him and wondered what kind of man he was. Alaric paused and looked at Audrey. She broke eye contact and stared at the floor. Alaric smiled and walked over to her.

"My name is Alaric Amery," he said. "What is your name?"

"Audrey—Audrey Raines," she muttered.

"Well, Audrey, I hope you are not afraid of me."

"Why should I be afraid of you?"

"Because, I'm a criminal."

"I've been in worse situations."

"Yes, I've heard about your dilemma in China. Terrible, terrible thing to happen to such a beautiful woman."

"How did you know about me in China?"

"Oh, I know more then you know Audrey. Like I know you were once married to a Paul Raines. You used to work for the Depart of Defense. And you were romantically involved with Jack Bauer, my brother's nemesis. By the way he's been chasing us through this cursed facility, I believe he still loves you. And I'm certain you feel the same way."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Well I'm not always in my cell. And I still do have my source, even if I'm in prison."

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean? Did you not read my profile?"

"No…"

"Well since I'm an enemy of Europe, I'm an enemy of America. Actually, I never hated you Americans, that's my little brother's passion."

"Are you doing this because the government deported your father?"

"No, of course not. That's our moral motivation. In reality, we just want to get rich and cause as much mayhem and destruction as we can before we die. Life is short Audrey. We must not waste it on others."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Well, you see, I don't believe I'm really a bad man. Yes, I've done bad things, but I'm no monster. My little brother, yes, he's a monster. But I try to use my brain before mindless killings. If you don't want to talk to me, then just say so."

"What do you want to know?"

"Ah, you are smart. Good, it will make things much easier. I want to know more about Jack Bauer. I know the basics, but I want to know what makes him tick."

"I can tell you one thing, he will stop you and your messed up family."

"Haha, I like that spunk of yours, but do not take my hospitality for granted. I assure you, I can be more ruthless then my little brother and a lot more vindictive. How about this Audrey, lets play a game. I'll ask you a question, and then you ask me a question. Is this okay with you?"

"Fine."

"Okay then. Good. How much do you love Jack Bauer?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I'd—I'd die for him."

"Okay. What's your question."

"If you want to get rich, then why do you need me for?"

"Well, my brother wants to use you as a defense against Jack Bauer. I'm pretty sure you've figured that out, but you just wanted to make sure. If you had a chance, would you kill me?"

"Y—Yes… Why do you want to know that?"

"I feel that his will be my last mission, don't tell my siblings. I'm pretty sure someone will end up killing me, and I would like that person to be you.

"Why?"

"Well, if I were to die, I'd like to be killed by a beautiful woman. Was it terrible in China?"

"Yes. It was horrible. Why are you so interested about me being in China?"

"Even though our captives were completely different, I feel the time we spent in our prisons make us similar to each other. Even though you were tortured beyond comprehension, the idea that we may never see our loved ones again makes us the same."

"I see."

'If you live through this, what do you plan to do after this?"

"Uh… I don't know…"

"Now, now Audrey. You know what you want to do."

"Be with Jack…"

"There you go, what's your question?"

"Do you want to die?"

"It's not that I want to die, I'm just tired of life in general. There has been so much death and violence in my life that sometimes, enough is enough. But Jack is lucky."

"Why is that?"

"Because he has you. Can't you see, you're his emotional anchor in his life. I can tell, no man would just chase a bunch of terrorists so far close to hell. Don't ever leave him Audrey. You are his life."

"Why are you telling me this? I don't understand."

"Like I told you Audrey, I'm really not a bad guy at heart. Just sometimes my ambitions get the better of me. But let me tell you this, at the end of the day, either me or Jack will stand. You must be ready to kill me."

"Wait I don't—"

"Alaric," Matt called out to his brother. "I've found a way out."

"Good. What are we waiting for?"

_5:39 __P.M.__ EST_

_Outside of the Central Control Room, DOD Facility_

"Chloe," Jack said, "I need another way into the control room. They've barricaded it."

"I'm sorry Jack, but there is no other way. Oh no, Jack. They're moving again. They must have found a way out."

"Damn it," Jack muttered to himself. "Okay, you three need to back away." Jack pulled out a stick of C4 from his backpack and broke it in half. He stuck it on the door and activated the timer. Jack followed the others back down the corridor and took cover behind a pillar. The C4 exploded, releasing a small blast that shook the walls of the hallway. Jack looked past the pillar and saw the door was opened. He drew his pistol and led the others into the control room.

Jack carefully entered the destroyed room and cleared the room. He noticed one of the computers was functioning and he walked over to it. Cassandra and the other agents checked for survivors, but found no one. Jack studied the screen. He radioed, "Chloe, I need you start tracking their movement. The facility exits into a building about 50 yards north of my current location. Get agents there immediately, we'll right behind them."

"Okay Jack. I'm relaying the message right now. There should be agents at the building in 15 minutes."

"Okay, good work, Chloe." Jack walked to the door in he corner of the room and opened it. With his pistol up, he cleared the hallway exiting the room. Cassandra tailed him, with the other agents close behind. The hallway looked more refined. The walls were relatively clean and the floor was made up of stone and concrete. The lights above them appeared to be new. It must have been an extension to the facility. An easy way in and out of the facility without drawing too much attention.

They came to a ladder at the end of the corridor. Jack looked up and estimated the survival chances in his mind. They weren't too high and decided it was his only chance to catch up with Matt. He started his climb up the ladder. It was an easy ascension. The door covering the hole wasn't bolted down so Jack drew his gun before opening it. He climbed further up and made sure the room was clear before climbing all the way out.

Jack helped Cassandra up and then started looking for the other terrorists. The building looked fairly new. It was still under construction. Jack saw one of the terrorists and took aim. He fired a few shots, forcing the terrorist to the ground. A couple more shots put him down. Then another terrorists jumped out of the opening and started spraying at them. Jack hid behind a wooden pillar while Cassandra ran to the other side. Unfortunately, the terrorist managed to hit one of the FBI agents coming out of the DOD facility. Jack signaled Cassandra, and both them came out of their respective hiding positions, shooting the mad terrorist.

Cassandra quickly reloaded her pistol and took the lead. She ran past the dead terrorist while picking up his gun. Footsteps could be heard on her left. They were faint, but she knew where they were and she took quick pursuit. Jack took a few moments to check the terrorist and found secondary pistol on him. Not having any more magazines, Jack took his.

Cassandra saw them just few yards in front of her. But before she could catch up to them, a fist came flying at her from her right. It was Anne. Cassandra fell hard and Anne walked around her. She smiled at the injured FBI agent and kicked away her gun.

"It is time for me to have some fun, FBI." Anne said as she kicked Cassandra in the stomach. Cassandra gasped for air. Anne slowly picked her up and started landing blows all over Cassandra. She grabbed her wounded arm, making Cassandra scream, and she threw her back to the floor. She kicked the wounded agent a few more times in the stomach before fixing her shirt. Cassandra took that chance to kick Anne behind the knee. She fell forward while Cassandra stood up. Cassandra took this chance to started laying her own blows onto Anne.

Anne grabbed Cassandra foot causing her to trip backwards. Anne looked behind her and saw a pistol laying a few feet away. She started for the gun, but Cassandra tackled her from behind. They slid across the ground but that did not stop Anne. She kicked Cassandra off before she reached for the gun. Anne smiled as she stood up.

"Put it down!" Jack shouted as he entered the room. "Put the gun down now!" Anne smiled and dropped the gun to the floor. "Cassandra, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jack."

_5:48 __P.M.__ EST_

_Construction Building, Washington DC_

Matt paused as he heard Jack and the others coming. He smiled and spoke to his brother quietly, "Brother, follow my men to the escape point. Take Ms. Raines with you."

"And you brother?" Alaric asked.

"I will follow you soon. But first I must slow Jack Bauer down."

"I understand. Be careful brother."

"As do you." Matt nodded and drew his pistol. He walked towards Jack and the others while Alaric escaped with the other terrorists.

"Matt!" Jack shouted as he entered the room.

"Ah, Jack. I'm quite pleased actually. Lets have a chat before we draw our pistols like those cowboys do in the West."

"Where's Audrey?"

"Oh, don't worry. She's being taken care of by my brother. Don't worry, she's actually very safe with him. But lets forget about her, how are you?"

"Enough, Matt. Surround now and give me Audrey."

"Now Jack. I'm trying to have a polite conversation with you. Do not make me angry."

"Tell me where Audrey is or I'll kill your sister," Jack ordered as he pulled Anne from behind the wall. Matt paused for a second as he stared at his sister. His smile turned into a grimace as rage filled him.

"Why must you do this Jack?"

"Where's Audrey?"

"Do you really think I'll give that information up? She's my leverage Jack, I won't give her up that easily."

"If you don't tell me now, I'll kill your sister here and now."

"Well, now I can't let you do that. You see, when we embarked on our mission for revenge, we were all prepared to die."

"You'd sacrifice your own sister?"

"Especially my own flesh and blood. We know better then anyone the sacrifices we've made."

"You monster."

"I am Jack, I am a monster. I'm sorry Anne." Matt drew his pistol and shot her sister in the heart. Jack fell back as her body leaned against him. Matt took that chance to escape the building and join his brother. Jack sat on the floor and held Anne in his hands.

"How could your brother sacrifice you like that?" Jack asked her as blood escaped her heart.

"No," she muttered. "I sacrificed myself for him."

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 11: 6 PM to 7 PM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan **

**6:00 to 7:00 P.M.**

_6:00 __P.M.__ EST_

_Independence Avenue, Washington DC_

The sun was starting to set. Jack stood, watching everyone. The street was filled with government agencies: FBI, NSA, DOD, and Homeland. He tried to stay out of their way, all he wanted to do was watch them work. Jack was tired.

"Jack," Cassandra called as she left the medic. "You need to get checked out."

"No, I'm—I'm fine." Jack responded.

"C'mon Jack. You just went through all that with a broken rib. And I saw that bullet grazes you. Get checked out. How can you expect to stop Matt and his brother if you can't even fight."

"Fine," Jack said reluctantly and walked over to the field medic. The first thing that was done was readdressing Jack's broken rib. The medic cleaned up the bruises and the blood and slowly re-bandaged it. This time it was more thorough and tighter, making it hurt at the time, but he wouldn't feel it as much when he was moving. After, the medic cleaned old wounds that had reopened and new ones.

Jack's mind soon left the scene. He just started to wonder what the lives of everyone else were like. Were they worse? Were they better? Did they even think about what they had and didn't have? He sighed as he came back to reality. The medic was minutes from finishing when Cassandra walked over to them

"Jack, how are you?"

"I'm okay…" Jack muttered as he left the medic.

"Okay…" Jack stopped by at Chloe's SUV to check out how she was.

"How are you Chloe?"

"I'm alright, I guess," Chloe said as she started registering the timeline of events for DOD.

"Were you able to track them?"

"No, sorry. I only had the satellite monitoring a small part of the grid. I wasn't expecting them to move so fast. I wasn't able to reprogram the satellite in time. Sorry."

"No, it's okay Chloe. I don't know what to do anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what to do now, Chloe."

"Just because we've lost them? We've done that before."

"Yeah, but we have no leads. Nothing."

"There's only one thing you can do."

"What's that Chloe?"

"Stop them."

"Thanks Chloe," Jack said and chuckled. Before he could continue the conversation, a few agents approached him.

"Mr. Bauer, can we have a word with you." Jack nodded and followed the agents to a black limousine. They stopped when the door opened. All Jack could see was a shoe stepping out. Then he saw his worst fears walk out of the limousine, Secretary Heller. The agents behind him walked away as he approached Jack.

"Hello, Jack," He stared deep into Jack's eyes. Jack wanted to break eye contact, but he knew that would just give the man he hated a sense of satisfaction.

"Hello, Mr. Secretary." Jack decided not to back down. He would not break eye contact nor would he let the man feel satisfied.

"Where is my daughter?"

"She's with a man named Matt Dowley, I've bee chasing him for about the past 5 hours."

"How did this happen Jack?"

"When Audrey and Chloe arrived at JFK, Matt and his men kidnapped them before I could get there. We followed them to a parking structure where we engaged his men. Bill Buchanan was killed, but Chloe was released. Matt and the others escaped in a helicopter. We soon followed in two FBI helicopters. We figured out he was planning to break his brother out of the DOD secret prison. I led a small team into the sewers where we engaged them again. They escaped through that construction building."

"I see, and who killed Nicol Reinecke?"

"Matt Dowley, Alexander Reinecke."

"Her own brother?"

"Yes."

"Jack, I ought to arrest you."

"On what grounds, sir?"

"For endangering so many people's lives, especially my daughter."

"I didn't choose for Audrey to get involved. That's why I left Los Angeles. Remember?"

"Why would she come here?"

"Because she loves me. And I'm pretty sure she's pissed you didn't tell her about me saying goodbye."

"You told her?"

"It was hard not to when she was made about something I didn't do."

"Jack, at the end of this, if Audrey is not rescued, I will send you into the darkest place of the world. No even China will compare to where you'll be."

"'At the end'?"

"You will stop Jack. You will rescue my daughter. You are the only man who can do this. Just because we had our disagreements does not mean I don't trust you to get the job done."

"Fine, but after I do rescue Audrey, I'm not making any promises after that."

"We'll see, Jack."

"No we won't, sir."

_6:13 __P.M.__ EST_

_Abandoned Building, Washing DC_

A table was set. A small, white tablecloth covered the face of the table. There was cold food out. Alaric sat down and started eating the chilled pizza. He ate it hungrily, not caring about its temperature. He looked around and saw Audrey hand coughed to pole. Alaric smiled as he cleaned his face. After finishing his meal, he walked over to her.

"Hello, Audrey." He kneeled down beside her.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Now don't be like that Audrey. I'm trying to be nice here."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Well, my brother wants to attack the Depart of Defense."

"What?"

"Yes, my brother wants to strike at the heart of the government's security."

"You're going to attack the Pentagon?"

"We plan to. We've already have all the weapons and ammunition to storm the Pentagon. Now we're just waiting for the manpower."

"Oh my God."

"Today is a good day to pray. For the world will finally see to never mess with my family. The Pentagon will crumble beneath my feet and I will have my revenge."

"I thought you didn't care about revenge?"

"No, I do strongly care about it, but it's not the main reason for our madness. Soon the world will kneel before me. Audrey, today is the day of days."

_6:20 __P.M.__ EST_

_Outside the Pentagon, Washington DC_

Matt surveyed the area and smiled. He tracked his steps along the edge of the grass and looked up at the trees in the parking lot. The wind blew softly, the leave ruffling in the cold breeze. Many officials were already leaving theirs offices, heading home to their families. This fact annoyed Matt, and it just fueled his rage more.

"Are our men set?" he asked.

"The rest of the men will be arriving at the end of the hour, sir. Soon you'll have your war."

"Good. I want all groups to focus occupying the five main points of the Pentagon. As soon as that is done, detonate the bombs. After the bombs have caused their destruction we will retreat back to the harbor. Inform all group leaders. We will begun our war very soon." His assistant nodded in agreement and flipped open his cell phone to update the others.

Matt stayed to observe the scene in front of him. The white walls of the Pentagon would soon be burned down. The concrete sidewalks would be tainted with blood. The trees would no longer be standing. The symbol the Pentagon represented would be broken. The American dream would simply disappear. This thought made him smile.

His phone started to ring, and he answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello brother," Alaric said.

"Hello. What is it?"

"How are things progressing? Are we on schedule?"

"We shall be ready with the assault on the Pentagon within the hour. I've already updated the men on the current situation."

"Good, good. Everything needs to be perfect or our plan will crumble. Has your person on the inside upload the Leviathan virus?"

"Of course, he is a good pet."

"What if he's captured?"

"Do not worry, the flash drive I gave with will erase itself when removed from the computer."

"Do you have a copy of the virus?"

"Of course brother, I've already developed 5 copies ready to destroy the very foundation of this country."

"Good. How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You did kill Nicol, didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I would like to know how my brother is doing."

"Heh, do not try to play that card with me Alaric. It may have worked with Ms. Raines, but you would have killed Nicol without blinking an eye."

"Of course I would, we know our lives are worth sacrificing as long as our mission is a success."

"I'm glad you feel the same, brother."

"Of course, little brother."

_6:27 __P.M.__ EST_

_Independence Avenue, Washington DC_

"How are you, Jack?" Chloe asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine, Chloe. Thanks." Jack said as he started repacking his backpack.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know." He placed a few knives behind his belt and placed one around his right ankle. After finishing, he walked over to Cassandra. "Do we have any leads, Cassandra?"

"Sorry, Jack, but right now we're at a dead end."

"Then we need to find one," Jack started for one of the SUVs.

"What, Jack. Where are you going?"

"I don't know, but I have to do something."

"Agent Strand," someone came up to them. "I have something very urgent for you."

"What is it?" Cassandra asked.

"NSA managed to catch some chatter."

"Well?"

"Uh, NSA picked up something with their filters. Matt Dowley is forming some sort of group to attack something."

"What?" Jack interrupted. "Where? When?"

"We don't know, sir. It was very vague."

"Do we know who Matt mess sending the message to?"

"Yes, sir. A small sleeper cell located in just north of here off New York Avenue."

"Okay, lets move then." Jack ran over to Chloe's SUV. "You're coming with us Chloe. I need you to program the satellite at the intersection of New York Avenue and 6th Street. You're going to help us coordinate an assault on a sleeper cell."

"Um, okay. Give me a few seconds to get it all ready." She responded. Jack got behind the wheel of the SUV and turned it on. Cassandra and two other agents jumped in while two other SUVs followed them as they headed west down Independence Avenue.

"We should be there in two minutes," Jack said as he made a sharp turn onto 7th street.

_6:35 __P.M.__ EST_

_Washington Boulevard, Washington DC_

Alaric stepped out of the van stared out. The Pentagon building obscured his view of the Potomac River and he frowned. But it wouldn't matter; it would be out of the way soon enough. The American government would soon see the power of his family. He turned around and walked up to Audrey, hand coughed to the van.

"Now, Audrey, are you afraid?"

"No…"

"You should be, soon you will see America crumble. The Leviathan virus invented by our father is already in your government's system. In 20 minutes it will do it's damage to your government's firewalls. This will allow other terrorists and government bypass your computer security and hack their way into your systems. Then we shall destroy the symbol of America."

"They'll catch your virus."

"Oh, but they won't. It's been designed to mimic the appearance of other programs. It can't be stopped. I am soon going to be a very rich and powerful man, Audrey Raines."

"Why don't you stop bragging to me. Jack _will_ stop you."

"Oh, I'm not bragging. And I do hope your dear Jack does come, so I can kill him myself."

_6:40 __P.M.__ EST_

_New York Avenue, Washington DC_

"Okay, Chloe, how many are we looking at?" Jack whispered as they began their assault on the building.

"We're looking at around 6 to 8 hostiles."

"Okay." Jack led a small group behind the alley while Cassandra led to a group that would storm the front door. The alley was cramped and dirty. Jack tried his best to avoid stepping on broken glass and misplaced trash that would give away their position. He found the back door and there was a steel lock on it. "Pick it." One of the agents pulled out kit and started picking the lock. After a few seconds, the lock released itself from the door. Jack retook the lead and carefully removed it. The door was old and not well maintained. However, he managed to open it wide enough for him and the others to get in. He slowly entered the room, crouching to avoid any obvious detection. The other agents quickly followed.

"Jack, are you in?" Cassandra asked through the comm.

"Yes, on my mark." Jack responded. "Now!" The front door burst open. Jack quickly moved through the kitchen. There were a few terrorists on the ground level. They took them out quickly without much conflict. Jack moved to the stairway while Cassandra secured the building from the outside. When Jack reached the top he slowly peered into the hallway. One of the terrorists saw him and started to fire. The bullets penetrated the wood walls and Jack had to drop to the floor to avoid getting hit.

"Okay, shoot to wound. We need them alive." The other agents nodded. Jack reloaded his pistol and quickly jumped out, sliding on the floor. He shot the terrorist in the knee while one of the agents behind him disarmed the terrorist by shooting his right arm. Jack stood up and continued moving through the hallway. The agents behind him checked the rooms, one by one as Jack made slow progress. When he reached the last terrorist, he kicked away his gun. "Get him ready for interrogation."

_6:46 __P.M.__ EST_

_New York Avenue, Washington DC_

The terrorist was sitting in a chair. His wounds were dressed, but he wasn't given any sedatives. Blood could be seen coming through the bandages. He was dressed in black, obviously getting ready for an attack. However, the rest of him was poorly dressed and groomed.

"What are you doing in Washington?" Jack asked. There was no answer. He nodded and one of the agents applied pressure to the wound in the right arm. The terrorist cringed in pain but would not speak. "What are you doing in Washington?" The agent squeezed harder, but the terrorist refused to speak. "Give me some time with him alone." The other agents nodded, and left room. "Now, I will make it very painful for you if you do not start telling me what I want to know."

"It doesn't matter, you can't stop them," the terrorist replied.

"Please, what are you doing in Washington?" The terrorist remained silent. Then Jack took his gun and slammed the end of it against the wounded knee. The man screamed in agony as it started to bleed again. "What are you doing in Washington?" Jack shouted. He didn't want to, but he would if he had to. Jack hit him again, the man screamed louder this time. Sweat poured down his face as his eyes became red.

"We—we were ordered to gather in Washington for an attack."

"How many sleeper cells are here?"

"There are eight of us."

"Who's your target?"

"Not—not who."

"Then what?"

"The—the—" But the terrorist would not respond.

_6:52 __P.M.__ EST_

_Washington Boulevard, Washington DC_

"So Alexander, are the men ready?" Alaric asked his brother.

"One of our sleeper cells were hit, but it is too late. They won't have enough time to react even if they do find out. Can we trust… your cellmates, brother?"

"Yes. They have been good to me while I was imprisoned."

"You are too trusting, brother."

"I guess that's one of my flaws. How is the Leviathan virus?"

"Within minutes, it shall shut down their computer systems. Then we shall strike."

"Good, I can barely wait."

_6:56 __P.M.__ EST_

_New York Avenue, Washington DC_

The terrorist was gasping for our. Bruises covered his opened chest. Jack sat back down, directly across from him, breathing hard. "Please, what is your target?"

"I can't tell you," the terrorist wheezed. Jack pulled out his gun and pressed it against the other kneecap of the terrorist.

"Now, if you do not tell me, you will have no chance of walking in prison. What is your target?" Terrorist looked deeply into Jack's eyes. He then broke eye contact and sighed.

"The target, is the Pentagon."

_To be continued...  
_


	13. Chapter 12: 7 PM to 8 PM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan **

**7:00 to 8:00 P.M.**

_7:00 __P.M.__ EST_

_The Pentagon, Washington DC_

The metal detector went off in the Pentagon entrance. The guards walked towards Alaric cautiously, one with a metal detector wand.

"Sir," one of the spoke, "Please spread out your arms."

"Sorry, I forgot metal detectors can pick up guns," Alaric said. The guards stared at him. Alaric smiled and drew his pistol. He shot the guard going for his weapon first and then shot the other with the wand. "Oops, oh well. They were valiant warriors. Men, take your positions." He started walking towards the guard station down the lobby. The other guards just noticed what was going on and hit the alarm. The siren went off as the guards drew their weapons, aiming at Alaric and his men. Alaric took steady aim and shot one of the guards as he took cover behind a planter. The other guard continued shooting but he was quickly out flanked by the terrorists.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Matt said as he entered the lobby. "My brother and I are taking over this government facility. Do not try to run or be a hero. Either way, you will die. So, just let us take what we want and we will be on our way." He walked over to his brother. "When will the others be here?"

"The cells will be arriving within a few minutes, to help take over the Pentagon. But this place has its own small army as guards. If we hope to get to the Archive Room, we must eliminate them now." Alaric said as he picked up the dead guard's keys.

"They won't be able to stop us," Matt smirked.

"Do not underestimate them brother." The rest of your group started setting up defensive positions along the entrance of the main lobby. They laid trip wires along the doors and built up a resistance with the furniture. After that was complete, of a few them started placing bombs throughout the area.

"Sir," of them said as he approached Alaric, "Everything has been set."

"Good. Come we me to the Archive Room."

_7:11 __P.M.__ EST_

_New York Avenue, Washington DC_

"Agent Strand, we just got word that the Pentagon has been attacked." A junior agent came running to her.

"What?" she said in horror.

"He's right," Jack confirmed as he left the building. "That's their next target. We're already too late to stop them, but we can prevent further death."

"Oh my God."

"We need to get their now."

"We already have a few helicopters coming, they'll be here in a few minutes."

"Fine." Jack said as he walked over to the SUV to rearm. "Chloe, you're coming with us, but you'll remain in the helicopter."

"Are you sure Jack? I mean, the last time I was out in the field…"

"Yes Chloe, I need you on comm. Reposition the satellites and when we get there, we'll need you to tell us where the hostiles and hostages are."

"Okay…"

"Chloe, can you do this? If you don't want to, I'll find someone else that—"

"No, I—I can do it."

"Okay. Cassandra, when will the helicopter be here?"

"It's coming right now Jack." Three black helicopters could be heard approaching. They came from the east and hovered over the adjacent building. "Lets move to the roof now." They all started running back into the building. They needed to move fast. Cassandra led them up the stairs. The wooden steps creaked as they ascended the building. The walls had holes in them from the previous gunfight, and Chloe could barely imagine what had happened. She was falling behind but started skipping steps to keep up with the others. It was annoying really. It wasn't her job to shoot guns, chase bad guys, or run up stairs. But she had to do it, for Jack and the others. She frowned.

They soon reached the top and she could see Jack entering the last helicopter. Chloe ran as fast she could and realized that they weren't going to take off without. She felt foolish at first but shrugged it off the best she could. Jack held out his hand and she grabbed it. He pulled her in quickly and they started to lift up.

"Take this," he said, giving her a gun.

"Why?"

"Just in case."

_7:18 __P.M.__ EST_

_The Pentagon, Washington DC_

The remaining guards at the Pentagon put up a good fight. They were holding their ground as Matt and his men tried to get to the Archive Room. The gunfight had been raging for 15 minutes now, the Nation Guard and other agencies would have men on the seen in a few more minutes. This fact annoyed him.

"Forget it," he growled as he walked over to one of his men. Grabbed a grenade from the belt and pulled the pin.

"Wait, sir, there's—" But he wouldn't listen. He threw the grenade. The explosion was devastating. People could be heard screaming throughout the hallways. He started to laugh as he walked through the rubble and destruction.

"Carry on men," he ordered as he neared the Archive Room. He walked over to the door and pulled on the handle. It was locked. He grimaced and pulled out his gun. This door for certain was not bullet proof. With a quick pull of the trigger, the handle and locks were gone. He kicked it open and looked in wonder. It was filled with computers and hard drives. A smile crossed his face.

"Is this the place, sir?" One of the men asked.

"Of course it is. Do you have the flash drive with you?"

"Yes, sir, here it is."

"Thank you." Matt took the flash drive and walked to the end of the room. There was only one engineer; he had his hands up, hoping not to be killed. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a need for you." Matt raised his gun and shot him twice. He pushed the dead man away and took an empty chair beside him. Attaching the drive to the terminal, he turned the computer on. The computer ran smoothly and Matt was pleased. Opening the driver, he activated the Leviathan virus. The virus panel opened up on the screen. He typed in the 32-point code and activated the protocols.

The virus started developing Trojans in an instant. The Trojans spread through the entire system, corrupting the files and stealing data. He started running the other protocols, taking information concerning terrorist cell information and agency operations.

"So, brother, how is the virus doing?" Alaric asked as he entered the Archive Room.

"It's doing what it was designed to do. Soon we will have information on all international operations."

"Good. How much time will you need?"

"30 minutes."

"Okay, leaves more time for me to have fun."

_7:25 __P.M.__ EST_

_Outside of The Pentagon, Washington DC_

"We need more support!" Shouted Agent Ryan Schmidt. He was leading a small unit on the south side of the Pentagon. The terrorists were holding strong with the amount of agents rushing them. Agent Schmidt reloaded his pistol and grabbed another. "Guys, we need to get in there and stop them. Are you guys with me?"

"Yes, sir," one of the agents replied. The others nodded and reloaded their guns. Agent Thorne took the lead, and started running at the Pentagon, the others behind him. There were several cars in the parking lot separating them and the terrorists. He decided to use the cars to his advantage. They utilized the cars as cover. Within a few seconds, they were in a dead heat with them. Agent Thorne quickly stood up and killed three terrorists with his dual pistols.

"Okay, you two cover us, everyone else, rush!" He barked. Agent Schmidt ran from behind the car, shooting wildly as he approached the Pentagon. It seemed like he was running forever. Bullets flew past him. Glass shattered in front of him. Brick and concrete covered the floor he ran on. Terrorists were in his way. Agents were covering his back. He needed to stop this chaos. Before he realized it, he was inside the building, taking cover behind furniture that remained intact. "Move! Move! Move!" The rest of his team finally entered the building, taking down every terrorist in front of him. They had finally taken the south side of the Pentagon.

"Sir, we've done it," one of the junior agents smiled. Before Agent Schmidt could respond, a bullet pierced his collarbone. He screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. Agent Schmidt crawled to him, avoid bullets, to access his wound. Blood stained the tile floor. He applied pressure to the wound, but the bleeding wouldn't stop.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself. Within a few seconds the agent was dead. He paused to stare at the dead agent. He sighed and looked over to the rest of his men. They were still fighting, fighting to protect their government, fighting to live. He reloaded his weapon and continued shooting. "Using a grenade!" Agent Schmidt picked up a grenade from a dead body and threw it towards the hallway. The walls shook from the explosion and he could hear the shouts from the wounded terrorists. He stood up with his pistol drawn and walked over to the hallway. Seeing it was finally clear, he led his agents into the building.

_7:32 __P.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over the Potomac River, Washington DC_

"Jack, we're approaching the Pentagon." Cassandra informed him. Jack looked out the helicopter and could see smoke coming from the Pentagon. The sirens, the guns, the explosions, all of it could be heard. He looked over to Chloe; she looked very scared.

"Chloe, how are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm doing fine, I guess," she responded. "Okay, the satellite has been repositioned. It's impossible to count all of the people inside, but by narrowing the grid when you enter, it'll be easier to inform you about everything."

"Okay, thanks Chloe."

"You're welcome." Jack turned again towards the Pentagon. He could smell the smoke from the ashes and fire. It annoyed his senses.

"How are we getting in?" Jack asked Cassandra.

"We're going to enter from the central courtyard. We're going to have move as quickly as we can to set up a secure perimeter and enter the building before we get pinned down."

"Why the central courtyard?" Chloe questioned.

"It'll be too difficult to enter the Pentagon from the outside. Even though flying is dangerous enough, it's the best chance we have to get in." Cassandra answered. Then she got a call on her cell. "Yes? Okay. We've got agents inside the southern part of the Pentagon. When we enter the courtyard, we'll meet up with that team." They were making their final approach.

Jack could finally see the damage being done to the Pentagon. His heart ached for the country. It would be a long time for the country to recover from this. He was actually thankful that President Palmer was not alive to see this. It angered him. The sight of seeing the Pentagon in this state was like watching a close friend die. He was set.

"Okay, we're rappelling down," Cassandra said as she grabbed the rope. "Lets move!" She wrapped the rope around her harness and jumped out of the helicopter. Jack soon followed her with other agents. All three helicopters dropped off all the agents before it started taking fire from the windows. The pilots detached the rope and quickly gained altitude. The agents on the ground level started shooting at open windows as they moved south. The courtyard was opened, but the trees and bushes provided good cover.

They came to the entrance to the southern side of the building. It was locked but Jack kicked it open and the agents followed him inside. They could see Agent Schmidt and his unit engaged in battle with terrorists. Jack and the others took cover, to avoid friendly fire. With his new support, Agent Schmidt killed the remaining terrorists.

"Agent Strand," he walked up to her, "I'm Agent Schmidt."

"Hello, this is Jack Bauer," Cassandra said. "We believe they are after information concerning government operations outside of the country."

"How would they do that?" Agent Schmidt asked.

"With the Leviathan virus," Jack said. "It's a program developed by KTC Systems. It can data mine and destroy computer networks simultaneously."

"Oh my God."

_7:47 __P.M.__ EST_

_Archive Room, The Pentagon_

"Brother, what is happening out there?" Matt asked angrily.

"Humph, it seems your men are failing. Agents have occupied the southern corner, and one of them is Jack Bauer." Alaric smiled.

"What?" Matt was furious now, "He's here? Right now?"

"Yes."

"Good. We've got all the data we need." Matt said as he removed the flash drive from the terminal. He walked over to his brother, handing him the driver. "I shall handle Jack. You must escape, brother."

"And what is to become of you?" Alaric asked knowing the answer.

"I shall probably end up with father and sister. But before I do, Jack Bauer will fall before me. You know where to meet Mr. Davis?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, goodbye Alaric."

"Goodbye Alexander." Matt hugged his older brother and left with his men. Alaric smiled and headed in the opposite direction of the hallway. At the end, he saw his cellmates waiting for him.

"It's time to get out of here. Alexander will hold them off while we escape." They nodded in agreement and followed him.

_7:52 __P.M.__ EST_

_South Side, The Pentagon_

The assault team was moving forward to the Archive Room. It was a slow progress, but they were making good time. Jack was reloading his automatic when he realized more terrorists were gather in front of them.

"Agent Schmidt, how far are we from the Archive Room?" Jack asked.

"We are about 50 yards," Ryan responded as he fired a couple more rounds.

"We'll never get there in time." He looked around studied the corridor a little further. "Chloe," he radioed, "Is there any other way we can go to get closer to the Archive Room, avoiding further engagement?"

"Yeah, Jack. The rooms beside you are connected."

"Okay, Agent Schmidt, can you're men hold this position?"

"Yes, what do you have in mind?"

"Keep them under fire." Jack turned to the door beside him and kicked it open. He quickly entered, with Cassandra and four other agents behind him. Jack moved quickly through the rooms. He opened the door connecting the room and made sure it was clear to move on. Within a matter of seconds, he was behind the terrorists. They moved slowly to the hallway, taking position to flank the terrorists.

Jack looked toward the other side of the hallway and saw Matt. Anger grasped him and nothing but pure adrenaline was driving him now. "Cassandra, I'm going after Matt. Stay here and support Agent Schmidt." He ordered as he ran for Matt.

"Wait—no—Jack!" Jack was too far away and the gunfire that filled the hallway made her protest pointless. He came to a stairway and looked up. Footsteps rang down it and Jack followed them. Matt peered over the railing and fired a few times at Jack. Jack took cover along the wall, realizing that Matt was aiming wide, he quickly continued up the stairs.

"C'mon Jack Bauer, I'm waiting." Matt's voice bounced down the walls of the stairway. Jack moved faster up the stairs. One of the terrorists started shooting down the opening at Jack. He moved swiftly to the corner of the stairway and took careful. Firing a few rounds, the bullets penetrated the edge of concrete, hitting the terrorist. His body fell over the railing as Jack continued moving up.

Jack finally reached the top of the building. He dropped his automatic and decided to use his pistol. He took a deep breath and kicked open the door. The terrorists had taken cover behind air conditioners and started firing on him. Jack killed two terrorists before taking cover behind one of the air conditioning units. He peered over the top and saw three terrorists between him and Matt. Jack tightened his grip on the pistol and fired again, hitting one of them in the shoulder, and another in the neck. He reloaded and looked over again. This time he fired into the metal surface of the units. A few bullets penetrated the thin metal, making contact with the terrorist's lungs.

"Matt, give up!" he shouted.

"Not just yet, Jack Bauer." Matt replied. "I think I have something you want." Jack looked over and saw Matt standing, Audrey beside him.

"Jack," she called out to him.

"Audrey! Let her go," Jack ordered.

"I don't think I can do that just yet. Lets make this interesting Jack."

"What do you want?"

"One of us is obviously going to die, but who? So, lets make this like the wild west." An ugly smiled crossed his face. "I will let Audrey go. However, she will walk to you, and when he gets to the middle of the roof, she will duck. And when she does, we shall draw. How do you like that?"

"Fine, whatever, just let go of Audrey." Matt nodded in approval and pushed Audrey forward. She started taking small steps toward Jack. Fear for her own life wasn't on her mind, but it was Jack's. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was stare into his eyes. And he was staring back. For that instance, all that was on his mind was Audrey, her soft blue eyes staring into his. Then he started communicate with her with his eyes. It was like something he never forgot. Earlier in their relationship, the only way to express heir feelings for each other was with their eyes. It was natural to them. When they made final contact with their eyes, Audrey ducked. Jack pulled his weapon and fired. The sound of two guns echoed throughout the rooftop.

Audrey looked around and saw Matt's body on the floor. It was over. She turned around and saw Jack sitting against the air conditioning unit. "Jack!" She ran over to him frantically. Her world was crumbling before her and the only she thing she wanted was sitting in front of her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, it just grazed my shoulder."

"Oh, Jack…"

"Audrey. Are you okay." She didn't say anything, all she did was nodded as a tear rolled down her eye.

Matt laid before them. He lifted his head and could see them together. Lifting up a detonator he said, "Well Jack, like in the game of chess… Checkmate."

_To be continued...  
_


	14. Chapter 13: 8 PM to 9 PM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan **

**8:00 to 9:00 P.M.  
**

_8:00 __P.M.__ EST_

_Outside of The Pentagon, Washington DC_

Chloe heard the blast; her SUV shook from the original explosion and almost tipped over from the aftershock. She screamed as her laptop slip off her lap and she collided with the shattered glass. Parts of the window cut her skin, but it was nothing serious. After checking her cuts and scraps, she opened the door. Everyone outside were in complete hysteria. They were shouting and pointing. She wondered what got into them and turned around.

In horror, she saw the damage down to the Pentagon by the bombs that went off. Part of the south side had collapsed, the entrance to the lobby gone. Fire covered the vegetation. Glass and concrete covered the pavement leading to the Pentagon. Little bursts of flame would spew out from the cracks, but it seemed most of the damage had been done. After registering the current situation, she ran for her laptop. She placed it on the seat and checked if it was damaged.

It didn't look too serious, a few keys were missing and scratches covered the screen. She cringed, but she continued working. Putting the headset back on, she tried making contact. "Jack? Jack? Are you there?" There was noting but static. Fear gripped Chloe and she tried getting the hold of someone else. "Agent Strand? Are you there?"

"Yes, Chloe," Cassandra replied. "One of the terrorists triggered several bombs throughout the Pentagon." She looked around at her men, several of them were hurt by the explosions.

"Yeah, I just saw. It doesn't look good." Chloe said feeling the large bump on the head.

"Can you locate Jack for me?" Cassandra asked as she helped lift a door off one of her junior agents.

"I've been trying but all get is static."

"Same with me, we'll have to look for him the hard way." Cassandra scanned the faces of her men. Many wounded morally by the bombs. "Okay, agents. We need to find Jack. He was last seen pursuing Matt Dowley. Lets start moving; we need to find him before we leave this building. But be careful, we don't know how stable the building is." The others nodded. "Split up." Cassandra started heading for the stairway with a small group.

_8:10 __P.M.__ EST_

_The Pentagon, Washington DC_

"Chloe?" Cassandra radioed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Jack was before the bombs went off?"

"I remember him speaking about chasing Matt up some stairs."

"Okay, thanks. I'm already there, we'll be heading up to the roof right now." Cassandra wasn't too concerned about further conflict with terrorists, but she still had her gun drawn. After a few minutes of climbing up the stairs through the rubble, they reached the top. She carefully opened the door. The roof looked clear and Cassandra quickly kicked the door open. There were several bodies everywhere. They were all terrorists; no one resembled Jack or an agent. She sighed and started searching the roof.

"Don't move," she heard a voice behind her. It was familiar.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Cassandra?" She turned around saw Jack, wounded. He was holding his gun up with his left hand and he was leaning on a woman she'd never seen before.

"Oh my God, Jack," Cassandra said. "Quickly, get me a medic! Now!"

_8:14 __P.M.__ EST_

_Outside of The Pentagon, Washington DC_

"Chloe?" she heard over the comm.

"Yes?"

"We've found Jack."

"Where?" Chloe sighed gratefully.

"But he's wounded."

"What? How?"

"A piece of shrapnel had pierced his right side. It doesn't look fatal. He's coming right now."

"Okay."

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"We also found someone else with him."

"I don't know, I didn't ask for her name."

"Is it Audrey?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it is."

"Oh thank God." Chloe started to smile. Even though Jack was hurt and Audrey was probably hurt emotionally, they were still fine. She closed her laptop and sat against the tire of the SUV. It was a close call, but everything seemed like it was going to be okay.

_8:17 __P.M.__ EST_

_Roof of The Pentagon, Washington DC_

Cassandra and her group continued to search the roof for any survivors. She was amazed by all of the number of terrorists had slaughtered. There were at least half a dozen terrorists covering the floor. All of them with similar kill shots. She was more then impressed with Jack's efficiency and marksmanship. A fantasy to be as good as him crossed her mind. She fancied the thought, but it disappeared when she saw a body several yards away.

It was Matt's body in the distance. She walked over to the body slowly. The fire from the bombs had scarred his body, but she could see where Jack had hit him. Blood had stopped running, however, she could see where it had escaped. A small a hole could be seen in his jugular. She smiled slightly at the sight of this and hoped it was a painful death.

Even though it didn't matter, she lifted her gun up. She started to shoot the lifeless body that was once one of America's greatest enemies. Her magazine was empty, but she kept pulling the trigger. Pausing for a moment, she dropped the gun onto his corpse.

"You deserved a worse fate," she whispered to herself. "Jack let you off easy you son of a bitch." Taking a few breaths and collecting her thoughts, she walked towards the stairway. Her men were waiting for her.

"Ma'am?" one of them asked.

"It's nothing Agent Carfield. Just letting some old wounds heal."

"Was that the man responsible for the murder of Bill Buchanan?"

"Yes it was… Yes it was."

_8:22 __P.M.__ EST_

_Outside The Pentagon, Washington DC_

Jack was laying on a gurney when they brought him out of the Pentagon. They had already removed the shrapnel and were applying bandages to the cut. It wasn't too deep and he was lucky that it didn't hit any organs. Audrey walked beside him, holding his hand.

"Will he be okay?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Yes, Ms. Raines," one of the field medics said. "He won't need stitches but he will need bandages." Several ambulances started to enter the parking lot. One of them came to a screech halt in front of them. "We'll take him in this one."

"Can—can I come along with him?" The medic paused and stared into her eyes.

"Yeah, you can." He responded.

"Th—thank you." Audrey replied gratefully. Before they closed the door to the ambulance, Chloe came running.

"Wait," she shouted, waving her hands. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're taking him to hospital at George Washington University off of 23rd Street." The medic said, trying to close the door.

"Just one more question," Chloe put her hand between the doors. "Audrey, how are you?"

"I'm fine Chloe," Audrey smiled, tears running down her face.

"I'll stop by when this is all over." Chloe said before the medic forced the door close. She could see Audrey nodding through the window. The sirens started blaring, the red lights flashing and Chloe watched the ambulance drive off.

"Chloe," Cassandra called out to her. She turned around and saw Cassandra and her team approaching.

"Agent Stand…"

"Please, call me Cassandra. I think we're past the point of formalities."

"Okay… Cassandra… What happened?"

"Before he died," she sighed, "Matt detonated the bombs that had been placed throughout the building."

"How many?"

"Over 200 wounded and 35 killed from the bombs and still counting."

"Oh my God."

"But the most damage was done to the building itself. People will see this as another 9-11. They'll be afraid to leave their homes again. Others will blame the government for allowing it to happen. The economy and people will suffer."

"Wow… I never really saw it that way. What about Matt's brother? If we catch him, would that make things better?"

"Don't know, people might feel safer knowing he's captured as well. This has been some day."

"Yeah. At least the worst is over."

"Not exactly," Agent Schmidt interrupted them.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked.

"I'm Agent Ryan Schmidt, ma'am."

"Uh—hi."

"What did you mean 'not exactly?'" Cassandra asked.

"DOD just picked up more chatter concerning Alaric Amery and his group."

"What were they talking about?"

"We have a working theory that Alaric has more then one copy of the Leviathan virus and that he is trying to sell it to other terrorist factions."

"Oh my God."

"And it does not end there."

"What could be worse?"

"We found out what Matt was downloading from the Archive Room."

"What did he take?"

"He has information on several different operations the government is running several different conflicting countries, including: Iraq, Kosovo, and China."

"Do we know when the deal is going to happen?"

"We're not sure yet, but we believe midnight."

"Do we have any working leads?"

"We have few."

"Can we tag along?"

"Sure."

"Chloe?" Cassandra asked her.

"Yeah… whatever…" Chloe responded, shrugging.

"When are we leaving?" Cassandra asked Agent Schmidt.

"In a few minutes. We're rearming and we'll be heading out soon."

"Good. Chloe will you be on comm?"

"Okay. But I'll need another laptop." Cassandra nodded and led her remaining agents to the canopy set out in front of the Pentagon. There were several tables covered with weapons, magazines, grenades and much more. It was like they were preparing for war, and in several ways, they were. Cassandra grabbed magazines for her MP-5 and quickly grabbed a pistol. Her men followed her lead and quickly reloaded.

"Here, get something to eat first," Agent Schmidt said as he chewed on a piece of bread. Cassandra just took a cup of coffee while her team decided to take more then just coffee. While they were eating bread and snacks a few SUVs drove to them. "Okay, we're moving out!" Cassandra nodded and her team gathered into the second SUV while Agent Schmidt's team took the first one.

_8:31 __P.M.__ EST_

_Hospital, George Washington University_

Jack was finally able to let himself relax. They had bandaged his cut in the ambulance and were just making it more secure in his room. It was comforting, regardless of the morphine flowing through his veins. He never really liked using IVs, but he wasn't going to argue with the doctors. Windows covered the wall to his left. Some were opened while others were closed. Hanging on the ceiling in the corner of the room was television set, in satisfactory condition. In front of him stood a tray with food, which he wasn't in the mood for. Then he felt a slight pressure on his right hand. He turned his head to the right and stared into her eyes; her beautiful, soft blue eyes.

"Hey," Jack said softly, taking a hold of her hand.

"Hi," she smiled weakly.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm—I'm fine. I should be asking you that question."

"I'm doing good. Better then I have in months."

"But you're in the hospital."

"But the company is better." She smiled at this response and squeezed his hand tighter.

"I don't mean to ask you this question now, but I've wanting to ask you this question for some time. I know it's not the right time, but I need to know. What happened when you left?" Jack looked away for a brief second but looked back into her eyes.

"It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I wanted to be with you. I even threatened your father. I wasn't going to listen to him. I wasn't going to obey his orders or respect his wishes any longer. He called me a curse and I hated him for it. But he was right, Audrey. I always get pulled in somehow, and the people closest to me pay the price."

"Jack…"

"You and Chloe almost died today. Bill was killed by Matt. I can't but you in these kind of situations anymore."

"Jack…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Stop trying to be the hero all the time. I know this country needs you and I'm pretty sure they'll need you in the future. And I'm so proud of what you've done. I've accepted the world we live in today. When Paul died, it opened my eyes to what the world really was. When I thought you died, I didn't realize how much I loved you, how much I needed you, and how much I took you for granted. I know your life is a difficult one, but let me live it with you. I know I'm not like that other agent, but I can handle it. And you know I've been through worse. I'm tired of being the damsel in distress, now it's time for me to save you."

They stared deeply into each other's eyes for several minutes. Jack sighed and let go of Audrey's hand. She shuttered slightly but realized what he was doing. He softly placed his hand against her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She sobbed a little as she let her face rest in his hand. Smiling, she placed her hand over his.

Letting this moment to sink into both their minds, Audrey leaned over to Jack. She paused and looked once more into his eyes before closing them. Jack brought her face closer and kissed her. It would be an unforgettable moment in both their lives. She placed her hands over his chest as he wrapped his around her. Audrey refused to let herself cry, instead she just kissed him harder. When they broke, Jack lifted his head and kissed her forehead like he used to do. They both smiled at each other as they enjoyed the other's company. Then they started to talk about the past year.

_8:43 __P.M.__ EST_

_395 Interstate Highway, Washington DC_

"Where are we going?" Cassandra asked over the radio.

"We managed to track down one of the sleep cells that will be attending the auction." Agent Schmidt replied. The SUVs we're nearing the exit. There were very few cars, Chloe notice as she stared out into the freeway. After the explosion, President Palmer had declared Martial Law in DC, and no one was going to oppose. The Pentagon was just attacked and one of the biggest threats to America was still out there with the Leviathan virus.

"What street are we getting off at?" Cassandra asked.

"We'll be exiting on Little River Turnpike. The building will be on the left as the street intersects Ravensworth Road."

"What's the plan exactly?" Chloe wondered.

"Well, it's a dangerous one."

"What's the plan?" Cassandra repeated Chloe's question.

"It's a bit unorthodox, but it's been done before on several occasions."

"Agent Schmidt!"

"Alright… After we take out the cell, we're going to take their place at the auction."

"Do we even know where it's going to be held?"

"We'll just figure that out along the way."

"You can't be serious…"

"Unless you can think of a better idea, please shoot away."

"Fine, we'll go with it. But if this fails, I'm shooting you."

_8:49 __P.M.__ EST_

_Marriot Hotel, Washington DC  
_

Alaric lit a cigar as he observed the city from the top story. He opened the door to the balcony slowly as he exhaled the smoke. The sounds of the street filled the cold night air. Tapping the ashes from the burnt end, he walked back into the room.

"So how successful was my brother?" he asked.

"Sir, it will take the months to just dig through all the rubble."

"Excellent. And how is Jack Bauer?" He smothered his cigar as he opened his laptop. He pulled out a flash drive and attached it to the terminal. Turning around he placed the remaining copies of the Leviathan virus into his suit case.

"One of our spies just reported that Jack Bauer is at the George Washington University Hospital."

"Really? Poor Jack, I didn't expect Alexander to wound him so badly. I guess I'll have no real adversary. Oh well. Survival of the fittest." Alaric walked over to the mini bar, looking over the small menu. "Would like anything to eat or drink?"

"No, sir."

"What a shame, it would be a waste." He pulled out a small bottle of scotch from the mini bar and glided to the counter.

"What would you like us to do?"

"Send a small team to dispose of Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines," he ordered as he poured the alcohol into a small glass.

"Sir."

_8:56 __P.M.__ EST_

_Hospital, George Washington University  
_

"Mr. Bauer, we have a Agent Cassandra Strand on the phone for you," a nurse said as she entered the room. Audrey was drinking some coffee as Jack rubbed her neck.

"Okay," he said as he sat up against the pillow. Taking the phone, he greeted Cassandra. "Cassandra."

"Hello, Jack. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks. What's going on?"

"Well, Alaric is still out there and he's planning to sell information. But we have a lead and we're going with Agent Schmidt to take down a sleeper cell and pretend to be them at the auction." Jack paused and then smiled at Audrey. He was concerned about this plan, but he had no reason to intervene, nor the strength. It was time for others to take up the torch.

"Okay, keep me updated." He turned off the phone and looked back at Audrey.

"What's happening?" she asked him.

"Cassandra and the others are following up on a lead. They'll contact me when the operation is over."

"Oh, that's good then, right?"

"Yeah, it's good."

"Then everything is going to be alright?"

"Yes, everything will be."

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 14: 9 PM to 10 PM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan **

**9:00 to 10:00 P.M.**

_9:00 __P.M.__ EST_

_Marriot Hotel, Washington DC_

Alaric walked back out of the pent house and onto to balcony. He admired the lights against the black background of the nightly sky. Barely any stars could be seen because of the light pollution, but he still thought it was a beautiful sight. He lit another cigar. Turning around, he saw one of his men entering the room.

"So, how are the preparations coming along?" he asked him.

"Everything shall be done by 11, and we'll be ready to leave by then."

"Good. And where's is our man?"

"He'll be arriving at the hospital in a few minutes."

"Even better news."

"Do you want us to bring everything else up?"

"Yes, and make sure no one notices you."

_9:05 __P.M.__ EST_

_Ravensworth Road, Washington DC_

They stopped two blocks away from the convenient shop. Agent Schmidt stepped out of the SUV and took his team to quickly secure a perimeter around the building. The streets still had a few cars driving through it, but all the shops along the street were already closed. His team carefully circulated around the building, escorting any pedestrians or homeless out of the area.

"Agent Strand," he radioed.

"Yeah?" she responded as she started setting up a temporary headquarters at the SUV.

"Everything looks clear, we'll be entering the building in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll have Chloe pull up schematics for the building."

"Roger, we'll be waiting for instructions to enter."

"Chloe," Cassandra said.

"I'm here," Chloe said as she got out of the SUV. She placed her laptop on the desk. Repositioning a satellite with infrared. It took a few seconds to pick up the heat signatures in the building. The display appeared on her screen and she counted 12 terrorists. "Okay, we have 7 terrorists on the first level and 5 more in the second."

"Got it. Placing the charges." He divided his unit into two teams: Team A placed small charges of C4 in the front of the building while Team B would enter from the back. Agent Schmidt stared at his men and then his watch. It was going to be a long night and this mission would determine how smoothly it would go. "Setting charges at 10 seconds."

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

The C4 in the front of the store exploded, sending glass and brick all over the street. Utilizing their night-vision goggles, Agent Schmidt led Team A into the front of the building. Hearing the explosion, Team B broke through the back door. Many of them were half awake, some managed to grab their guns before they entered. Team A killed a few of them while the terrorists others used sofas and tables as cover. The remaining men upstairs could be heard running down the stairs.

Team B took covering positions around the stairs, awaiting their arrival to the bottom floor. Needing to take a few of them alive, they fired carefully. The terrorists were all wounded, none of them lethal. However, a few of them continued to fall down the stairs. After securing them, Team B continued to move through the building.

A few terrorists were still putting up a fight. Coming from behind, Team B disarmed them without further conflict. Agent Schmidt, taking this time, he radioed Cassandra, "Okay, we're going to need a medical kit and an interrogation package. We've captured 6 terrorists, the rest are dead."

"Okay, we're coming," Cassandra replied. "Chloe, can you come with us to help monitor their conditions?"

"Yeah… sure."

_9:13 __P.M.__ EST_

_Hospital, George Washington University_

Audrey was getting more coffee. Jack rested peacefully in his bed. Without the doctor's approval, Jack had removed the IV. He didn't need any more morphine since the wound wasn't serious, he would just live with the pain. Sighing softly he took a small bowl of pudding that was on the food tray to the left of him. It was vanilla, and he didn't like vanilla very much, but that's all they had. The pudding was still appetizing, but Jack realized he wasn't hungry. He took a few spoonfuls but had enough. Placing the bowl back on the tray, he started for the cup of water.

"Uh, hello, Jack Bauer?" a man asked as he entered the room. He was dressed in the white doctor coat, holding a writing pad. Jack studied him, but didn't think much of it. It must have been the morphine messing with his instincts. He did feel a little dizzy.

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"Yes, uh, I'm Dr. Carl Hunter. I'm picking up Dr. Perez's shift, so I'll be monitoring you for the duration of the night."

"Oh, okay."

"How are the bandages?"

"They're fine."

"Okay, I'll be right back in a few seconds."

"Thank you." The man walked out and Jack sat up, adjusting his pillow. He noticed a pen on the floor, figuring it was Dr. Hunter's. Getting out of his bed, he kneeled down to pick it up. Then Jack felt a cord wrap around his neck. He was jerked backwards, kicking over his trays. It was Dr. Hunter. The man was a trained assassin and he had let his instincts slide.

Jack quickly elbowed the assassin in the stomach. He felt the cord loosen and he took this chance to retaliate. The assassin was fast. Instead of trying to continue his previous attack, he dropped the cord and slammed his fist into Jake's side. Jack groaned in pain, but let the pain pass. Jack managed to throw a few punches; unfortunately he was still weak from the morphine. The assassin was mostly doing the attacking. A left hook connected with Jack's chin and he fell on the floor.

The assassin pulled out a knife and started to charge at Jack. Before he could make contact, Jack kicked the knife out of his hand and stood up. While he was looking down, Jack kneed him in the face. His head jerked up and Jack slammed his fists into the man's head. Jack heard the man grunt and he fell to the floor. Unconscious. Jack sat back on his bed and took a deep breath. Then Audrey came back.

"Oh my God! Jack! Please, I need a doctor." Audrey ran into the room, dropping her coffee. "Jack, are you okay?" She placed her hands around his face and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he forced out as he continued to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Her voice was trembling. Noticing how frightened she, Jack pulled her into his arms. She hugged him softly, making sure to not injure him further.

"Some assassin, he was posing as a doctor." Then Dr. Perez came into the room with two nurses to aid him. He had Jack sit up as he used his stethoscope to check his heart. His blood pressure was slightly higher then normal and the pace of his heart started to stabilize.

"Okay, you seem to be doing better. The best thing you can do right now is rest. Your wound didn't reopen, but we'll re-bandage it." Dr. Perez was waving a nurse to wheel over the bandage kit.

"Sure, but first," Jack said as he stared at the assassin. "I want everyone to leave me alone with him."

"What do you mean Jack?"

"Please, Dr. Perez, I need to interrogate him."

"Out of the question."

"Doctor, please." Jack stared into his eyes.

"Okay, fine. I'll give you five minutes and then we're going to fix your bandages and have the police arrest him."

"Thank you. Audrey…" Jack turned to her.

"Yes, Jack?"

"I don't want you to be here for this."

"But, Jack…"

"Audrey, please." Jack placed his hand on her face. He looked deeply into her eyes and then she sighed.

"Okay. I'll be waiting outside." Audrey and the others left room. Jack took a few breaths and turned around. The assassin was tied to a chair in the corner of the room. Jack grabbed one of the smelling salts and kneeled in front of him. He broke the capsules and the assassin jerked awake.

"Now, I am going to ask you questions. If you do not answer them or if I feel you are lying to me, I will begin to hurt you. Do you understand me?" The assassin remained silent for some time before speaking.

"I understand."

"What's your name?"

"Greg Chambers.

"Why were you trying to kill me?"

"I was ordered to. I was told I was to tie up all loose ends."

"Who sent you?"

"Who do you think sent me?" It triggered Jack's rage. Jack grabbed the knife that was meant for him and stabbed it into the Greg's right shoulder. The man screamed in agony.

"Who sent you?"

"Alaric—Alaric Amery." Jack stood back up and paused.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. I was contacted through a scrambled phone." Jack turned around was about to start walking to the door when Greg stopped him, "Do you think you'll be able to stop Alaric?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jack asked turning back around.

"You won't be able to stop Alaric."

"Yes, I will stop him."

"He's too smart for you. He can't be beat." The assassin smiled cruelly at Jack. However, Jack didn't think very much of the threat. He kneeled down again and stared deeply into the man's eyes.

"I can beat him… And I will."

_9:28 __P.M.__ EST_

_Ravensworth Road, Washington DC_

Cassandra and Agent Schmidt were interrogating the last terrorist in the store. The others didn't know much and they didn't have the time to dig further. Chloe was monitoring their vitals for two reasons. The first was to determine if they were lying by monitoring their heart rate. The second was to make sure they were physically stable to continue with the interrogation. They had no use for dead if they couldn't get answers from them.

"Where is the meeting being held?" Agent Schmidt asked him. He didn't say anything, all he did was spit at his shoe. Agent Schmidt watched the saliva slid down his shoe and he backhanded him. The man grunted and licked the blood off his lips.

"We can and will make this worse if you want us to," Cassandra threatened.

"You two can go to hell," the man smiled. Cassandra nodded and Agent Schmidt and he grabbed the man's wounded arm. They had dressed it, but nothing was given for the pain. The man screamed as blood was further absorbed into his bandage. Red could be seen penetrating the white.

"Now tell us. Where is the auction being held?" She asked again. The man refused to answer. Then he decided to answer her.

"I don't know where it is," he spat again, this time blood came out. Chloe noticed his heart rate increase.

"He's lying," she said over her laptop. Cassandra stared furiously into the terrorist's eyes and Agent Schmidt applied even more pressure onto the wound. This time the man screamed for a brief second, acknowledging the pain that surged through his arm.

"We're monitoring your heart! Do you know what that means?" Agent Schmidt asked him.

"That means we can tell if you're lying or not," Cassandra answer for him. "We need that information. Where is the auction being held?" This time a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't want to hurt this man any further but she needed the information. Cassandra would be able to save thousands, if not millions. And she was willing to go all the way, to save those innocent people. "I will give you morphine for the pain if you'll tell me what we need to know." The man stared into her eyes. He smirked and laughed at her.

"Don't expect sympathy to work with me." Then they stopped when Chloe's phone rang. She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate. Chloe stood up and answered it quietly. Not taking further notice, the agents continued to interrogation.

"How about this then?" Agent Schmidt asked him drawing his gun. He paused to look at the man and the man showed no acknowledgement to the gun. So then and there, he shot him in the left knee. The man howled in pain trying to grab his knee. The ropes around him just tightened against his arms. "Now, tell us, where is the auction being held?"

_9:34 __P.M.__ EST_

_Hospital, George Washington University_

"How's the interrogation coming along, Chloe?" Audrey asked. She was still waiting in the hallway outside Jack's room. The police had just removed Greg Chambers and Dr. Perez was with the nurses reapplying Jack's bandages.

"It's going okay, I guess," she replied looking back at Cassandra and Agent Schmidt yelling to get the information they needed. "What happened?"

"An assassin just attempted to kill Jack."

"What?" Chloe squeaked.

"Just a few minutes ago he was attacked in his room."

"Oh my God, I'll inform the others."

"Okay, thank you. And Chloe…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pretty sure Jack is going to go with you guys when you go see Alaric."

"Really? Why?"

"Because of what the assassin said. I haven't spoken to Jack yet, but I can see it in his eyes."

"Okay, I'll tell them right now."

_9:39 __P.M.__ EST_

_Ravensworth Road, Washington DC_

Agent Schmidt paused and prepared to shoot the other knee. "This time," he said, "you won't be able to walk. The first shot I aimed a little high and it pierced only your flesh. This time, you won't walk ever again but move around in a wheel chair."

"Okay—Okay, I'll tell you." The terrorist stuttered through the pain.

"Where is it going to be held?" Cassandra asked.

"At the basement of the Marriott Hotel on the other side of the Potomac."

"I'll inform DOD," Cassandra said as she went for her phone.

"Um," Chloe interrupted.

"What is it Chloe?" Cassandra asked.

"Jack was almost killed by an assassin at the hospital."

"Oh my God. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. But he wants to come along."

"Is that such a good idea?"

"Audrey said there's no stopping him."

"Fine. We'll pick him up when we're done here," Agent Schmidt said as he packed his weaponry.

"I'll tell them right now."

_9:44 __P.M.__ EST_

_Hospital, George Washington University_

Jack sat calmly in his bed. Everyone had left the room. He stared at the door then examined his bandages. It didn't hurt very much but his side felt sore. The room was quiet and the noise from the hallway softly penetrated the thin walls. Then the door opened and Audrey came in.

"Hi," she said softly as she walked up to him.

"Hey."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Chloe just called."

"What she'd say?"

"She said they'd be coming to pick you up."

"Okay, thanks."

"Jack… Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Audrey."

"You don't owe them anything. Jack, you've done enough today."

"I just can't sit by, Audrey. Please, you have to understand."

"I do, Jack. Better then you know. That's why I'm trying to convince you not to do this. If you keep doing this, you'll be killed."

"Audrey… I know—"

"Please…"

"Listen to me. Come here." Audrey sat down and placed her hands on the bed. Taking her hands into his, he started talking again. "I promise you, after today I'm done with all of this."

"What?"

"When this is all over, I'm done. We can live out our lives together, away from all of this."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes."

_9:50 __P.M.__ EST_

_Marriot Hotel, Washington DC_

Alaric was fixing himself another drink when he heard someone knocking at his door. Drawing his pistol he looked through the eyehole. He opened the door when he saw it was one of his own men.

"What is it Karl?"

"Gregory, he's been arrested?"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I've already someone else to take care of him. And I'll be getting a small team ready to take care of Jack Bauer."

"No, don't."

"Sir?"

"It seems I underestimated him once again. He's still in the game. We can expect much more trouble from him. How far along are our preparations?"

"We're almost done."

"Good, good."

"Is there anything else, sir?"

"No, Karl, just get some rest. We have one wild night ahead of us."

_9:54 __P.M.__ EST_

_Ravensworth Road, Washington DC_

Backup units started to arrive at the store. Agent Schmidt led his out of the building with Cassandra and Chloe behind him. They were finishing up around the building when one of the arriving agents approached them.

"Agent Schmidt? Agent Strand?"

"Yes," they replied.

"I've been sent here from DOD. We will be taking control of this site while you lead your teams to the Marriott Hotel."

"Understood."

"And we have two SUVs standing by with the proper equipment for this operation."

"Okay, thanks." Agent Schmidt went into the first SUV while Cassandra and Chloe went into the second.

"Chloe," Cassandra said as they got into the SUV.

"Yeah?"

"Can you start positioning satellites to monitor the Marriott Hotel. I know it won't help much, but I'd like to start monitoring the place right now.

"Okay."

"And can you get visuals from traffic and security cameras around the hotel."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you."

"We'll be at the George Washington University Hospital in a few minutes," Agent Schmidt radioed.

"Okay. I'll call Jack and tell him."

_To be continued..._


	16. Chapter 15: 10 PM to 11 PM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan****  
**

**10:00 to 11:00 P.M.**

_10:00 __P.M.__ EST_

_Hospital, George Washington University_

Jack and Audrey were waiting outside of the hospital's main entrance. It was very cold. Audrey hadn't been in DC for almost 3 years now, she wasn't used to the weather. She slightly tightened her body to reduce the amount of heat lost. Looking at Jack, she noticed the weather didn't seem to affect him. She smiled at the thought that Jack was impervious to the elements. Audrey took a few steps forward; she was now standing directly to the left of Jack. She felt her hand touching his and she grabbed it. Without looking, Jack slightly squeezed her hand. She smiled and relaxed herself.

Lights could be seen turning the corner. As they approached, it was easier to distinguish the lights from two SUVs. They slowed down on their approach and came to a stop in front of them. The door of the second SUV opened and Cassandra came out.

"Hey, Jack. How you are feeling?" she asked with some concern in her voice.

"I'm doing fine, thanks. Where is the meeting being held?" Jack asked.

"At the Marriott Hotel. We need to move now."

"Okay. Audrey, I want you to stay here." He said turning to her.

"What? No. You can't be serious Jack," she protested.

"I am. Please Audrey, I can't let you put yourself in danger on behalf anymore."

"Jack, no. Let me come along, I'll stay with Chloe."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Please, just stay here. Please."

"Alright."

"I need you to understand."

"I do Jack, I do." Jack leaned in and kissed her softly. They parted to only kiss a few more times. "Okay… go, you need to go, Jack."

"Okay, I'll call you when we get there." Audrey nodded as Jack got into the SUV. Then they drove off, leaving Audrey alone, in the cold. She smiled softly and walked back into the hospital.

_10:10 __P.M.__ EST_

_Metropolitan Police Department, Washington DC_

Greg Chambers was taken to the Metro PD to be held there until the FBI would arrive to take custody of him. Since most of the FBI were still at the Pentagon or on other operations, it would be a while before that happened. To help save time, the Metro PD decided to start their own interrogation on Jack's assassin in hopes to get more information out of him concerning Alaric Amery and the Leviathan virus.

At the main entrance into the building, two men in black suits entered. They walked up to the main desk and quickly displayed their badges identifying them as FBI agents. The police officer then directed them to the interrogation rooms. The agents calmly walked over to room where they were holding Chambers. One of them knocked on the door.

"Yes?" one of the officers asked as he opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Agent Barker and this is Agent Samson of the FBI."

"Oh, hello, are you here for the witness?"

"Yes, but before we take him, we'd like to just ask some quick questions."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Thank you." Agent Barker nodded to Agent Samson as he joined the police officers. Agent Samson opened the door to Chambers. Chambers stared at the agent for a brief second and smiled.

"So, you're to free me?" he asked.

"Not exactly." Agent Samson responded. He pulled out a silent pistol and double-tapped Chambers' heart.

"What the—" one of the officers in the other room said as the watched in horror. Before the others could go for their guns, Agent Barker shot them all from behind. After making sure they were all dead, he pulled out his cell.

"Yes…" he answered the person he was calling. "All loose ends have been taken care of. We'll be starting out next assignment right now. Yes… Understood."

_10:22 __P.M.__ EST_

_Constitution Avenue, Washington DC_

The SUV was relatively silent. Jack didn't say very much, he was trying to get focused. He started arming himself: had two knives along the small of his back, placed a few grenades, magazines, and second handgun in his backpack.

"How much longer?" Jack asked impatiently.

"We'll there in a few more minutes Jack." Cassandra answered.

"So what's the plan?"

"Agent Schmidt and his team will pose as terrorists while we'll be securing the perimeter. And then—" Before she could continue explaining the plan, her phone rang. She answered it and a shock of horror appeared on her face. When she finished, she placed her phone in her pocket silently.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Your assassin, Greg Chambers."

"Yeah? What happened?"

"Some of our agents just found his body along with four Metro PD Officers in one of their interrogation rooms."

"It must have been Alaric's men."

"We believe they were. They had cameras throughout the building. They managed to capture them on video. They're running their pictures right now, they'll call me back when they find out who they are."

"Okay, good."

"We're here," Cassandra called out as their SUVs entered the parking structure of the Marriott Hotel. They finally came to a stop when they reached the top of the structure. Jack was the first to get out. He looked around and went back to the SUV.

"Okay… Thank you." Chloe hung up her phone and walked over to Jack. "The two men are German mercenaries."

"Thank you, Chloe." Agent Schmidt's team started to set up a small station. They had schematics of the hotel on display. Jack scanned them while Agent Schmidt's team prepared themselves. They were putting on ragged shirts and torn pants. To cover the bulk of their Kevlar, they grabbed jackets.

"We'll start heading to the hotel right now," Agent Schmidt told them. "Agent Strand, your team will provide a secure perimeter around the hotel incase any of them try to escape if it goes bad. Understood?" The other agents nodded. The plan was simple yet complicated. They would have to trick Alaric into believing they were terrorists. Pulling it off wouldn't be difficult, but keeping their cover for the duration of the auction would prove to be a challenge.

They started to finalize their preparations. As his team stared for the elevator, Agent Schmidt grabbed the briefcases filled with money. When they were gone Jack looked over at Cassandra and the others. He didn't want to sit back. Even though covering the perimeter was important, he had to do more. He walked over to the SUV and searched the trunk of it. Finding more clothes from terrorist hideout, he quickly put them on as he went down the stairs, avoiding everyone.

"Wait, where did Jack go?" Cassandra asked.

_10:34 __P.M.__ EST_

_Hospital, George Washington University_

Audrey sat by herself at the entrance of the hospital. She had another cup of coffee in her hands. Since Jack left, all she's done was sit there and stare at her drink. She'd taken a few sips, but she wasn't really thirsty. All she had on her mind was Jack. He was hurt and had already been through a lot today. Jack was an incredible man and strong fighter, but he was no superman.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Exhaling slowly, she opened her eyes. Her head was down, so all she could see were the black shoes of two men. She looked up and saw the FBI badges hanging out of their coat pockets.

"Hello. Are you Audrey Raines?" one of the agents asked.

"Yes…" Audrey responded carefully.

"I am Agent Barker and this is Agent Samson. We're from the FBI, ma'am."

"I know where you're from."

"Anyways. We're you fully debriefed after the Pentagon incident?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, we still have a few more questions about today's events."

"Oh, of course. What are they?"

"Oh, sorry, ma'am, but we'll have to bring you to our Headquarters."

"Why?" Audrey was concerned now. These men seemed awkward but she shrugged it off, thinking it was all the stress that was getting to her. She took another small sip from her cup.

"Just for the sake of protocols and safety ma'am."

"Um, okay, let me get my things."

"Of course, Ms. Raines."

_10:38 __P.M.__ EST_

_Marriot Hotel, Washington DC_

Jack took his time as he descended down the stairs. Even though he was doing better since he left the hospital, his bandages still irritated him. Rubbing them softly, he started to increase his pace down the stairs. After a few more levels, he finally reached the bottom. He peered behind the pillar and saw Agent Schmidt and his men enter the hotel.

As he started walking towards the building, his phone rang. He looked at it and saw Chloe was calling. However, instead of answering it, he ignored the call and turned off his phone. The lobby of the hotel was still well lit for the time of night. There were several people sitting around talking about the past days event. A few were still watching the lobby televisions. He couldn't help but admire the structure and decorations, from the white pillars to the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. At some point he wished it were day so he could see the sky through the skylights. He smiled and then saw Agent Schmidt and the others heading for the elevators.

Carefully tailing them, he managed to get within a few feet of them when they entered the elevator. He paused and waited for the doors to close before watching the numbers above the doorway. It stopped on the basement level of the building. Instead of taking the elevator, to help avoid detection, Jack decided to take the stairs. He was tired of taking the stairs, but it was the best way to get into the auction without anyone noticing him.

Checking his bag, he started going down, again. He could hear voices as he approached the basement. They were indistinctive, but he knew they were the agents. There was a small window in the door that led to the hallway of the basement level. He looked through it and could see some of the agents standing in front of a door that was blocked by a pillar.

_10:49 __P.M.__ EST_

_Ronald Reagan National Airport, Washington DC_

Agent Samson pulled Audrey out of the van. Her hands were tied behind her back and her mouth was gagged. She had no signs of tears in her eyes, however, something else could be seen: anger. Alaric had set a trap for her and she fell for it. After Alaric's assassin failed, she should have seen this coming.

"Don't worry, Ms. Raines," Agent Barker said with an evil smile.

"You're not FBI agents are you? Who are you two, really?" as they removed the handkerchief from her mouth.

"Oh, no. We are FBI agents, but we stopped serving this country a long time ago. You see, Alaric's younger brother recruited us last year. Since Matt is no longer with us, we now serve the other sibling. Now, if you don't mind." He walked away as he pulled out a phone from his coat pocket. He dialed a number and placed it near his face, waiting for the other to answer. "Hello, yes, sir. We've got her with us right now. Okay. Understand." He walked back over to Audrey handing her the phone. "It's for you."

"Hello?" she spoke nervously.

"Hello, Audrey," Alaric responded.

_10:55 __P.M.__ EST_

_Marriot Hotel, Washington DC_

When Jack watched the last terrorist enter the room, he decided it was time for himself to go in. Quietly leaving the stairway, he walked along the wall very slowly. He came around the corner and saw two guards, both armed with automatics. When they saw him, they raised their weapons carefully.

"I'm here for the auction," Jack muttered.

"Who are you with?" one of them asked.

"I'm with—" before Jack finished his sentence, he grabbed the rifle of the man on his right and landed a quick blow on his temple. The other tried to react however; he moved to slow. Jack already drew his knife as he closed the distance between them. He pierced the guard's side, blood spilling onto the floor. Jack let him fall slowly to the floor and looked at the door. He carefully opened the door and entered the room. There were several cardboard boxes in front of him, forming a wall. He followed the small hallway made of boxes, but he stopped when he reached the end. Looking around the corner, he could see the auction was beginning. Then he saw Alaric enter the room from the other side, smiling.

"Hello, gentlemen, I hope you all have your bank accounts ready."

_To be continued...  
_


	17. Chapter 16: 11 PM to 12 AM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan****  
**

**11:00 P.M. to 12:00 A.M.**

_11:00 __P.M.__ EST_

_Basement of the Marriot Hotel, Washington DC_

Jack looked into the closed room. It was dark and filled with several of the world's most dangerous men. Each of them stared contently at Alaric—not moving their eyes off him or what he was holding. In his hand was a drive—each containing the Leviathan virus. It would be difficult task to retrieve all of them after this day, but he would have to. Silence continued to engulf the room. The smell was dank and it irritated Jack's nose. But he brushed off this annoyance and observed the auction as it began.

"Gentlemen, I have this flash drive as you can see. The Leviathan virus lays dormant in each drive, waiting to lay waste." He smiled reverently and tilted his head, slightly. There was a moment of silence until one of them replied. The man slowly raised his hand—it was thin and frail.

"Mr. Amery, my country would find that weapon very useful. We will pay 100,000 in American dollars." Jack stared at the man's face, but darkness covered it. With his line of sight obscured, he was not able to determine if the spy was Chinese or North Korean. Either way, however, it would not be good. Both Russia and Japan will be sent back into the Stone Age if the virus was used on them.

"Anyone else want to throw in their wager?" Alaric asked calmly. Then another shadowy figure on the other side of the room intervened.

"I shall pay $125,000." His voice was harsh and his accent thick. However, Jack was not too concerned with him. He focused all of his attention on the man who spoke first. His stomach started to churn. It was his gut that was giving him grief. Then he noticed the man shift his weight in response to the raised bet.

"$150,000," the man spoke coldly. It couldn't be seen, but the two men were having a dual with their eyes. Jack didn't break his focus, nothing else at the moment mattered at that moment. Then the man shifted again, the flickering light managed to illuminate his face for a brief second. Fear and turmoil gripped Jack. His nightmares were coming true, the pain and angst he'd hidden resurfaced. He stared into the face of the man who ruined his life—he started into the face of Cheng Zhi.

_11:08 __P.M.__ EST_

_Marriot Hotel Parking Structure, Washington DC_

"Is everything up yet?" Cassandra asked as she leaned over Chloe's shoulder, staring at the computer monitors set up behind one of the SUVs. There were several monitors displaying different angles of the dark room. They could see Agent Schmidt, some of the terrorists, and Alaric in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, I'm still working on sound," Chloe muttered as she continued to stare at one of the smaller screens. She frantically typed hard on her small keyboard, trying to get Agent Schmidt's microphone working. Sighing loudly, she hit "Enter" and then the speakers behind the monitors started to produce sound. It was mostly indistinctive chatter after Cheng Zhi's raise. Then Chloe noticed him in one of the screens in front of her.

Focusing only on that screen, she made the camera zoom on his cold, dark face. It was hard to see him since the poor lighting in the room made the composition on the screen horrible, but she knew who it was. She'd seen him several times, first when Jack and CTU were trying to get a Chinese Citizen known for working with terrorists, and then a little over a year ago after he was capture. Cassandra looked down and noticed Chloe was staring hard at the screen.

"What is it Chloe?" she asked carefully.

"It's Cheng…" Chloe responded softly.

"Cheng who?"

"He's a Chinese spy. He was the one who kidnapped Jack a few years ago. He was responsible for both torturing Jack and Audrey Raines."

"Oh my God. Does Jack know?"

"Well, I hope he doesn't realize it's Cheng."

"You think he'll compromise the operation to get revenge?"

"Wouldn't you?"

_11:15 __P.M.__ EST_

_Basement of the Marriot Hotel, Washington DC_

Before he could draw his gun, he held his right hand down. Forcing himself to not take premature action against the man who took away his life. It took almost all of the strength left in Jack to hold him back. He wanted to hurt the man so much. His face was turning red as anger took control of him. Showing no mercy, he would kill him. Jack smiled at the thought but was brought back to the room as the betting war continued. This time another man, a few feet in front of him entered into the fight.

"$225,000." Alaric smiled widely, nodding at him in approval. Then Jack noticed it was Agent Schmidt. But what was he doing? Was he actually planning to take control of the Leviathan virus by buying it? It'd didn't make much sense to him but he would not question the agent's plans. It was because of his help that Jack managed to save Audrey from Matt.

"$250,000," Cheng responded with vitality. He was more alive and intense now. Jack recognized Cheng's revival from his dark corner. His eyes were wearier, but the intensity in his voice was the same. It was cold and domineering. The man's arrogance frustrated Jack—his idiotic ideas of superiority. Then Agent Schmidt intervened once more.

"$500,000." The room went silent once more. Jack wondered at Agent Schmidt's tactics. What was the point of trying to outbid Cheng when they would just steal it back? Unless, he had a plan of his own. Could he have an alternative agenda? Jack was used to being double-crossed and the idea did cross his mind. But something about the FBI agent reinforced his loyalty to the country. Was Jack just too focused on Cheng and not taking a closer look at Agent Schmidt's plan?

"$1,000,000." Cheng spat. Rage was stating to build in his gut. It could be seen in his eyes and his face—it was turning scarlet. Jack then waited for Agent Schmidt to responded with a higher bid. Before the agent could respond, the man who had Jack forgot about retook the stage.

"$5,000,000." Cheng glared at the man with rage and resentment. Then was another brief moment of silence. Alaric smiled broadly as he let the moment settle into their minds. A few minutes of silence, he took this chance to finalize the bid.

"$5,000,000? Going once… going twice…" Alaric started.

"$10,000,000." Cheng bellowed angrily. Alaric was startled at first but was happier then ever. This was all he needed and wanted. He looked around waiting for more people throw in their wager.

"$10,000,000?" Alaric started again, "Going once… going twice… sold to the Chinese government." He smiled as he walked over to him. Cheng signaled his men and they came out into the light with several briefcases. They brought them to the table and opened them, revealing millions of American dollars. Everyone paused and looked over to the table. Alaric smiled, revealing his poorly maintained teeth.

"Each briefcase contains $2,000,000," Cheng informed him. Alaric nodded again to show his approval. He had his men close the cases and take them out of the room. Then there a brief pause of silence.

"Okay, then Cheng, here is the Leviathan virus." Alaric said handing him the flash drive. Cheng looked down at the small device in the pal of his hand. The Chinese spy smiled. He would soon take revenge on the Americans.

Jack's heart started to race, his breathing became hard, and his palms started to sweat. He felt his hand feeling for his gun once more, but he stopped himself. Jack had to wait; he couldn't give away his position or the other agents' cover just for revenge. But it was something he's been waiting for a very long time. However, when the time came, Jack would claim vengeance for him and Audrey.

"My country will find this very useful against the Americans."

"Good." Alaric smiled.

_11:21 __P.M.__ EST_

_Ronald Reagan National Airport, Washington DC_

Audrey was removed from her restraints and placed in a small container outside of the airplane hanger. It was dark and cold. She rubbed her arms softly, trying to produce some heat in her metal prison. Then she noticed moonlight was peering into the container. She walked over to the small opening at the top of the wall.

Audrey carefully searched around and found a few metal crates. After pushing her crate over to the wall, she climbed up to the opening. She could see the airplane hanger: it was a large hanger. It was empty except for a small, twin-engine plane in the corner of the hanger. Audrey could see Alaric's men removing the tarps over the plane.

Then she heard someone coming to the container. She quickly got off the box and waited for them to open it. The double doors opened and a bright light flashed into her face. Trying to cover her face from the light, they started to enter the container.

"Come with us," one of them said harshly, grabbing her wrist.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Audrey shouted and slapped the man squarely across the face. The man was in complete shock by her attack. He slipped on a crack in the container and fell back onto the terrorist behind him. Taking this moment, Audrey pushed the men backwards. They fell to the metal floor hard and Audrey made a run for it.

However, before she left, she grabbed one of their guns. They were getting up when she closed the double doors on them. It was difficult since they were pushing back, but she had all the leverage she needed. After a few seconds of struggling with them, she closed the metal doors. Then looked around for other of Alaric's men. The lot looked empty so Audrey ran for the hanger, hoping to find something she could use to contact Jack.

_11:26 __P.M.__ EST_

_Basement of the Marriot Hotel, Washington DC_

"Satisfied Cheng?" Alaric asked solemnly. Cheng nodded and walked back to his men. Then Alaric turned around and pulled out a small file. It was packed with several papers. Jack stared harder at the file and realized it was from the Pentagon. It must have be the information they downloaded from the Pentagon.

Jack was really concerned. The Leviathan virus in the hands of the Chinese was a terrible thing. However, if any government were to get a hold of the information Alaric had, it would mean the compromise of all international operations.

"Now here are files on several international operations the U.S. government is running. Shall we begin?" Alaric smiled. Then Jack's phone started to vibrate. It scared him, but luckily it was not loud enough for anyone in the room to hear. He answered it carefully. "Bauer."

"Jack," Audrey's voice was trembling.

"Audrey, what's wrong?" concern in his voice.

"I w—was kidnapped by Alaric's men. I managed to escape for now, but I don't know what to do…"

"Do you know where you are?"

"I'm at some airport. I'm using a landline in one of the hangers."

"I'm going to call Chloe and set up a track on the phone, don't go anywhere."

"Okay, Jack." Jack looked at his phone and hit Chloe's speed-dial.

"O'Brian," Chloe answered.

"Chloe, it's Jack."

"Jack, what are you doing calling me right now?"

"It's Audrey, she's been kidnapped by Alaric's men. She managed to get away, I need you to track her call."

"Uh, no problem. Give me a few minutes to track it."

"Okay, thanks." Jack placed the phone near his side and continued to watch the auction.

_11:37 __P.M.__ EST_

_Marriot Hotel Parking Structure, Washington DC_

Chloe quickly located Audrey's location. It wasn't too difficult to double task, but she was still trying to focus most of her attention on the auction. Then the Ronald Reagan International Airport appeared on her screen. "Jack," she said as she finalized the location.

"Yeah, Chloe?"

"I've found Audrey, she's at the Ronald Reagan International Airport."

"Okay, thank you Chloe. The auction is about to end. Get me Cassandra."

"Cassandra," Chloe called out to her, turning around. "It's Jack." Handing her the phone.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, can you send a unit to Audrey's location?"

"Um, I'll try."

"You need to send them. We need units there before Alaric finds out Audrey has escaped from his men."

"Okay, Jack."

_11:43 __P.M.__ EST_

_Basement of the Marriot Hotel, Washington DC_

"Audrey," Jack said as he finished his call with Cassandra."

"Yeah?" She still sounded scared, but she was calming down.

"Cassandra is sending a unit over to your location. After I'm done here, I'll be there soon."

"Okay, Jack."

"Don't worry, Audrey."

"I know, Jack." Jack carefully closed his phone and continued to observe the auction. He couldn't even believe that it was already ending. Cursing himself for losing he track, he started to look around at all of the terrorists, trying to find out which of them purchased the information.

Then he noticed Alaric walking over to one of his men. The man seemed concerned and was holding up a phone in his right hand. Alaric roughly took it away and answered it. He was speaking too softly for Jack to hear him, but he knew it was about Audrey. Angrily turning it off, he shoved it into the man's chest. Then he started to talk with one of his other men.

A strange feeling started to occur in Jack's stomach. It didn't feel right. His gut was telling him something was wrong. He looked around and saw Alaric's men going to the back of them room. Then Jack was sure something was up. But he couldn't figure out what it was. Alaric's men came back from the darkness and gave a gun to him.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but we must go. Thank you," he said really quickly. In a few seconds, they started for the back door of the room, from where they came in from the beginning of the meeting. Then the others started to leave. Jack realizing they were coming quickly drew his gun and walked over to one of the shelves.

Agent Schmidt and his agents started to move for the door. They followed behind the terrorist faction that purchased the information from Alaric. Taking this moment of movement and talking, he radioed Cassandra, "We're going to follow the group that has information on international agency operations."

"And what about Cheng?" Cassandra replied back. Agent Schmidt looked around and signaled a few of his agents to follow Cheng.

"Okay, a few of my men will be tailing him."

"Confirmed. Jack is also there."

"What? Where is he?"

"Don't know, but he's there somewhere." But before Agent Schmidt could question more, there was loud clamor near the door. One of the terrorists ran back to the room to inform them.

"The guards outside, they're dead!" Then everyone started to leave the room. Some were pushing frantically to escape while others stayed relatively calm.

"That means we've been compromised," Cheng muttered. Before he could order his men, the hearing of a pistol being cocked made him stop.

"Don't move," Jack muttered as he walked out from the dark. Instinctively, Cheng's men aimed their guns on Jack. "Tell your men to drop their weapons."

"Jack Bauer…" Cheng whispered, recognizing Jack's voice. "So nice to know that you're still alive."

"Sorry, I don't feel the same about you."

"Oh, I'm not so thrilled either."

"How did you get out?"

"What do you mean? I was never 'in'?"

"We captured you. CTU was holding you when I left."

"True, I was under arrest in CTU. But my government and your government came to a mutual agreement."

"What agreement?"

"I'm sorry, but that is classified information. Even I don't know how I got out."

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh, it doesn't, does it?"

"Tell your men to drop their guns, now."

"What will you do if I don't?"

"I will kill you and your men without mercy."

"Jack, what are you doing?" Agent Schmidt interrupted when he and his men came back into the room. When Cheng's men noticed who they really were, half of them turned their guns toward them. In response to the threat on their lives, the agents quickly drew their weapons.

"Agent Schmidt, this has nothing to do with you or your agents. Leave now." Jack muttered as his gun shifted in his hands.

"What are you talking about Jack? You just compromised the mission!"

"Oh, Jack, seems like you just ruined the operation. Now, if you don't want your agents to die, I'd have them drop their weapons."

"They're not _my_ agents," Jack muttered. "I'm not FBI."

"Nonetheless, Agent Schmidt, is it? You should leave now if you don't want your men to die."

"I don't think so." Agent Schmidt responded, with a small smile on his face. "Even if Jack compromised this part of the mission, we're not leaving. We already have another unit on the others. So we won't be going anywhere."

"You will all fail."

_11:50 __P.M.__ EST_

_Ronald Reagan National Airport, Washington DC_

Audrey looked around the hanger. She could still hear the men banging on the container from the inside. They sounded furious and Audrey took some gratification form it. She didn't know what to do. There seemed to be no one else around and Alaric was still at the auction. Then she heard a car coming.

She knew it wasn't the agents—it was too early. Audrey started running for one of the rooms inside the hanger. Looking down at the door, she realized it was locked. She turned around and saw the lights from the car, it was still about half a mile away, or so. The lock was too thick to rip off the door. Audrey sighed softly and aimed the gun at the lock.

Audrey took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. The bang from the gun echoed throughout the hanger. The bullet penetrated the lock and if flew off the door. Turning around again, she saw the car getting closer. She opened the door and quickly got into the room. Closing the door behind her, Audrey went for the small window. The light from the hanger penetrated the broken glass.

The car stopped in front of the plane and the FBI agents that had kidnapped her stepped out. Her heart started to race as she saw them. They walked over the container quickly, hearing the banging from it scared them.

Agent Samson opened the double doors and the two men came out. They were yelling and shouting, but the echoes created by the hanger distorted the sound. Audrey couldn't hear what they were saying, but the agents did not look pleased. Agent Barker walked over to them and punched both of them. The men hit the ground hard. Agent Samson drew his pistol and aimed it at the fallen men. Without hesitation, he executed both guards.

Audrey placed her hands over her mouth, muffling her scream. She felt sorry for those men but she couldn't dwell on them. Leaning against the wall, she slid down to the floor, wishing Jack was there.

_11:57 __P.M.__ EST_

_Marriot Hotel Parking Structure, Washington DC_

"What's going on?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't know," Chloe responded. They were watching the stand off from the screen. There was a long moment of silence. The intensity of the scene could be felt.

"Damn it," Cassandra muttered, turning from the screen. She then pulled out her radio, and call out to her field unit outside of the building. "Do you have the other terrorists?"

"Yes, ma'am. We've managed to capture all of them when they tried to escape from several points of the hotel. Most surrendered without a fight. No agents lost either."

"Good, thank you." Cassandra approved and walked back over to Chloe. "Chloe, we need to know what's going on now. Alaric and his men is already on his way to the airport. We need to move now!"

_To be continued...  
_


	18. Chapter 17: 12 AM to 1 AM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan****  
**

**12:00 A.M. to 1:00 A.M.**

_12:00 __A.M.__ EST_

_Basement of the Marriot Hotel, Washington DC_

A trickle of sweat slid down Jack's cheek. His gun still firmly in his hand aimed at the back of Cheng's head. This standoff will end with great bloodshed, but Jack needed to minimize the death of FBI agents and his own. He slowly shifted his eyes and met Agent Schmidt's. His dark blue eyes were piercing. As Agent Schmidt stared into his, and it was like he could read his mind. After a few seconds, Jack realized what he must do.

Jack slowly looked around and saw most of Cheng's men were focused on the FBI agents. He knew that if this plan were to work, he would have to move fast. Taking a quiet, deep breath, he prepared himself. Jack quietly lower his gun and grabbed Cheng's shoulder with his left. He pulled him back and fired a round through Cheng's shoulder. Cheng's scream echoed throughout the small room. Jack pulled them both down as Cheng's men realized what had happened. As they hit the floor, Agent Schmidt and the other agents opened fire, slaughtering Cheng's men.

The gunfire was loud and Cheng's scream was louder. The shooting subsided in a few minutes as the rest of Cheng's men were defeated. Their bodies covered the floor, blood filling the spaces between their bodies. Jack stood up, pulling Cheng painfully to his feet. He let out a loud moan as Jack dragged him to the agents.

"That was close," Agent Schmidt muttered as he gave Jack handcuffs.

"Yeah," Jack said as he pressed Cheng against the wall, pulling his arms back. "You should be happy Cheng that I was sympathetic enough to not kill you. But if we ever meet again, I will kill you." He whispered angrily into his ear as he roughly put on the handcuffs. Taking this time, Agent Schmidt contacted Cassandra.

"Okay, we've capture Cheng, the rest of his men are dead."

"Good, I need to speak with Jack now," she responded urgently.

"Understood," Agent Schmidt said and handed Jack the radio, "It's for you."

"Bauer," Jack said as he took it.

"Jack, our agents weren't able to stop Alaric and his men from escaping the hotel. We believe they're going to Audrey."

"Damn it," Jack spat, "Don't you already have a unit on the way?"

"Yeah, but Alaric left before they did."

"Fine. Get me an SUV, I'm going now."

"Okay, Jack." Jack gave Agent Schmidt the radio and headed for the elevator. Agent Schmidt and a few of his men followed Jack as the rest of his men secured the room.

"Jack, where are you going?" Agent Schmidt asked carefully.

"I'm going to the Ronald Reagan International Airport."

"Why?"

"Alaric has Audrey. When we left the hospital, she was kidnapped by Alaric's men and was taken there."

"I see."

"I need to get there now."

"Understood.

"Where's that SUV?"

"It'll be here in a second. And Jack, we're going with you."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked as they entered the elevator, it was tight, but they all managed to get in.

"Of course, Alaric has done enough to this country. If his men kidnapped Audrey, he'll be there too."

"Thanks." The elevators opened and the number of agents already inside the hotel amazed Jack. There were at least 25 agents from the FBI, and not including other agencies. Almost all of the terrorists and spies from the auction were already handcuffed. They were either being interrogated or taken out of the building. He was quite impressed by their speed.

But he couldn't spend too much time admiring the scene. He led the agents to the front door of the lobby. As they exited the double doors, Jack could see Cassandra and Chloe in an SUV, waiting for them. The side door opened quickly as they approached the SUV.

"Lets go," Jack said quickly as they settled themselves into the SUV.

"Okay," Cassandra said as they started driving.

"How long will it take us?" Jack asked as he reloaded his pistol.

"Roughly 15 minutes."

"We don't' have time. We need to get there sooner."

_12:17 __A.M.__ EST_

_Ronald Reagan International Airport, Washington DC_

Audrey continued to watch the FBI agents. They were wrapping the two guards in plastic. It was an odd sight to see. After they were finished placing the corpses into body bags, they moved back to their car.

Agent Barker opened the trunk of the car as Agent Samson brought the bodies over. They roughly tossed the bodies into the trunk and closed it. Then more light appeared from the edge of the airfield.

Audrey watched carefully as the cars came closer. There were three of them. Each car with Virginia licenses plate. Then Audrey looked over to the FBI agents, they didn't seem to show any notice to the cars. And Audrey figured they were with them.

The first car stopped near the agents while the other two continued into the airplane hanger. Then Audrey's worst fears came true and she continued to observe them. Alaric stepped out of the passenger seat of the car. Sweat started to run down her face and she felt her heart. It was pounding hard and frantic. She could feel it beating in her throat. It was a weird sensation but it wasn't the first time she felt this way.

Alaric walked over to the agents and they started to talk. They were too far away to hear them, but she could tell Alaric was not happy. He walked over to a bunch of barrels and kicked them over. His fury continued as a he threw a few of them across the hanger. The banging of plastic against the concrete echoed throughout the hanger, the metal chamber amplifying its sound.

"Tell, me," he roared, "How are you going to find her?" The agents stood still, holding their ground. Even though they kept their militaristic visage, sweat poured down their foreheads. It was easy to see they were nervous and feared Alaric's punishment. He frowned at them and turned towards their car. "Get rid of the bodies. I expect you to be back in 10 minutes."

"Yes, sir." Agent Samson responded.

"Then move!"

The agents nodded and moved quickly. Agent Samson started the engine, even before Agent Barker could get fully seated in the car. The tires screeched as the car left the hanger. The smell of burnt rubber pierced the air.

However, Audrey soon took her eyes off the car and could see Alaric walking towards the plane. A few of his men were already pulling plane from the corner of the hanger. A couple of scenarios ran through her head, but she still couldn't figure out what Alaric was going to do. Was he going to leave the country? Maybe find a new location to attack the government with the virus?

It was way too hot for him to make any more moves. He would have to go into hiding for a while as things cooled down. But even after a few months, if Alaric were still alive, the government would still be on the look out for him. A small smile appeared on Audrey's face. It was kind of funny to be thinking like Jack. Unfortunately, just thinking like him wasn't enough. She needed a way to get out of there safely and help Jack. She needed a plan, but when did Jack ever have a plan?

_12:34 __A.M.__ EST_

_Wilson Boulevard, Washington DC_

"We'll be there in a few more minutes," Cassandra informed Jack about their progress. "We've managed to narrow down Audrey's location to one of the hangers in the north side of the airport. We'll be entering the hanger from the back."

"Okay, how many men do we have with us?" Jack asked as he continued to stare out of the window, he could see the lights from the airport approaching on his right.

"We'll have two teams of six," she replied as she loaded her automatic. "Chloe, you'll be running comms."

"Like always."

"Thanks. Turn to station 3. Everyone ready?" Cassandra turned her head and they all nodded in approval. "Good." The airport was about half a mile away when they could see the main terminal. It was relatively empty, but Jack could see people still entering and leaving. However, they wouldn't be coming from the main terminal. Before they reached the unsuspecting people, Cassandra made a sharp right turn. The other two SUVs quickly followed.

"I'm getting heat signature readings." Chloe said. She was still hiding behind her laptop, hard at work.

"Where are they?" Jack asked.

"In Hanger B," she responded quietly.

"It's coming up," Cassandra said as she started to slow down. "Lights off," she radioed as she turned the SUV lights off. Within a few seconds, they had come to a halt. Jack quickly got out of the car and went for the trunk. He opened it harshly and pulled out one of the heavy automatics.

"Wait up," Agent Schmidt said as he caught up with Jack on foot. Jack was already moving towards the hanger. "Jack, my team will be with you while Cassandra leads the other."

"Fine. Lets move now." Jack muttered as he started a silent jog towards the hanger. It was a couple hundred yards away and he could see the light leaking out of it. The light peering through the metal walls and openings taunted the darkness that surrounded the hanger. Jack led his team on the east side of the hanger while Cassandra was on the other side. There was a side door along the wall. They came up to it quietly and looked through the small window.

Jack turned towards the agents and signaled two of them to continue up the wall and take watch. They moved quickly past them as Agent Schmidt pulled equipment to pick the lock. He bent down slowly and started to work his way through the lock.

Cassandra did not have the luck of finding a side door on the west wall. She took the lead as they reached the edge of the wall. Slowly peering from the side, she could see Alaric's men preparing the twin-engine plan to take off.

After a few minutes of working on the lock, the lock released itself. Agent Schmidt carefully removed it from the door and Jack opened it with one of the agents covering his right. There was no one in sight and it was clear there was no guard. Jack took the lead as they entered the hanger. There were several shelves in front of them. Taking careful steps, they proceeded to take covering positions in the hanger.

Then Jack could see a car approaching them. He knew the other agents would be seen and tried to contact them. "Agent Clark, move. A car is approaching the hanger from 2 o'clock, your cover will be blown." Before the agents could react, it was too late. Agent Samson and Barker noticed the agents on the east side of the hanger. The car came a screeching halt as Barker jumped out, unloading his automatic on them. One of the agents were hit while the other attempted to defend himself.

It was no use as Alaric's men noticed the intruder. One of them grabbed a nail gun and started shooting at the wall. The metal was thin and the nail penetrated it with great ease. Screams of pain and agony could be heard as the nails pierced Agent Clark's body.

"Damn it," Jack cursed. "Move!" He ordered as he started shooting from behind a small box. He managed to kill the mercenary with the nail gun. The others noticed the agents inside the hanger and took cover. Jack couldn't see Alaric or Audrey and figured they must already be in the plane.

Hearing the gunfire, Cassandra led her group out of the shadows of the west wall. Stray bullets hit three of her men as they entered the hanger. Realizing the chaos she just led her team into. Running for one of the cars for cover, her remaining agents followed her.

Jack reloaded his gun as a few bullets went flying by his head. He looked around and could Agent Schmidt was the last of his team. The others had already been hit. Jack cursed himself and looked over the wooden crate and could see the FBI agents that had kidnapped Audrey. Licking his lips, he slowly stood up and took careful aim at Agent Samson. He pulled the trigger, shooting bursts of four at them. Samson was struck immediately. Barker figuring he was the next target, jumped for cover behind his car.

Alaric stepped out of the plane full of rage and anger. He could see one of Cassandra's men behind a car. Raising his pistol, he took aim and fired. The agent fell quickly as he continued down the stairs of the plane. "Take out the agents behind that truck." He ordered. The mercenaries turned towards Cassandra and her agents and started to fire.

Agent Barker came running for the plane, Alaric turned around aiming his gun at him. He paused for a second as realized his fate. "This was your fault when you let her escape." He finished his clip in Barker's chest.

Audrey saw Alaric standing near the plane. He was only 10 feet away from her. She held the gun in her hand tightly and knew this was her chance to finish it. Pulling the door open, she started to run at Alaric. She raised the gun and started to shoot at him. Alaric turned in mad fear as her bullets whizzed by his face. One of the bullets hit left arm while and another struck his right thigh.

Pain seized him as he fell to the ground. Before Audrey could reach him, Alaric's men grabbed her. One of them struck her across the face, causing her to drop the gun. "Put her in the plane, we're leaving." He told them as two of them helped him to his feet. They dragged Audrey into the plane after Alaric sat himself in one of the seats. "Lets get a move on!"

One of the mercenaries nodded as he headed for cockpit. Audrey was bound by her hands as another of Alaric's men started for the door. The starting of the engines could be heard. The vibrations created by the twin-engines could be felt throughout the whole plane. Audrey tried to look out the plane as Alaric's men continued to tie her down.

Jack reloaded his gun and heard the plane moving. He stood up and saw the twin-engine leaving the hanger. Then he saw his worst fears come true, he saw Audrey's face in the window. He started running for the plan and barked out an order, "Don't fire on that plane!" He didn't pay attention to anyone else. The mercenaries still in the hanger turned towards Jack, ready to shoot.

However, before they could fire, Cassandra and the remaining agents took this chance to take them out. Jack was being weighed down as he started to catch up with the plane. It still had not gained enough speed. He removed the strap and threw down the automatic and drew his pistol. There was not much he could do with a pistol but figured he could stop the plane from taking off by stopping one of the engines.

He aimed and started to shoot at the engine on the left side. A few bullets managed to hit the engine, but it didn't do anything. The engine continued to run without fail. He groaned as he tried to reload his pistol.

"Bauer is the one shooting at us sir," one of the mercenaries said as he peered out of the plane. Alaric paused and looked at Audrey, an evil smile creed over his face.

"Get rid of him." Then horror struck Audrey's face as Alaric gave the order.

"No!" she screamed as the mercenary took aim. And he fired a few rounds, striking Jack in the chest. He fell hard onto the asphalt as the plane started to take flight. Jack rolled several times along the runway before coming to a stop. He looked up towards the plane and saw the door closed.

Jack slowly sat up and felt the bullets in his Kevlar. The armor had saved him once more, but it'd help much with the pain. He saw Cassandra and the others running towards him. He sighed heavily and looked at his feet.

"What happened?" Cassandra asked, catching her breath.

"They're gone…"

_To be continued..._


	19. Chapter 18: 1 AM to 2 AM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan **

**1:00 A.M. to 2:00 A.M.**

_1:00 __A.M.__ EST_

_Ronald Reagan International Airport, Washington DC_

Jack remained sitting, watching the twine-engine plane disappear into the dark sky. He frowned at his failure and groaned as he turned to his side to pick up his pistol. Fiddling around in his backpack, he found another clip and reloaded his pistol. Cassandra stared down at him.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to stop them," Jack muttered as he started to stand up. He dusted himself and felt his wrist. Agent Schmidt walked towards them, with a disturbed look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Jack…"

"What is it, Ryan?"

"I've been—I've been ordered to take you back in."

"By who?"

"By the request of Heller."

"Fine."

_1:07 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over Washington DC_

Audrey watched Alaric carefully as his men dress his wounds. She was quite pleased by the damage she had caused to Alaric and enjoyed watching him suffer. Doing her best to hide her pleasure, she observed Alaric grimace as bandages were wrapped around his arm.

"Ms. Raines," Alaric spoke harshly. It was hard to read his emotions. He was either angry with her or just in too much pain.

"What?" Audrey asked coldly.

"I admire your courage," he began, "But next time, aim for my heart! If you fail to kill me again, I'll kill you myself." He groaned as the last bandage was bound. Audrey looked out the window again. Darkness covered the earth. Barely any light was visible from the plane. She was already far from the airport they had left from. Then she decided to try her luck.

"Where are we going?" Alaric chuckled softly.

"We're going the Baltimore Airport."

"Why?"

"Because we'll be switching to another plane."

"Do you still have the Leviathan virus on you?"

"Of course I do, Audrey. Do you think I'd part with my most valuable weapon?"

"You won't be able to hide behind it forever."

"I don't hide, Audrey."

"It seems to me you do."

"Humph, just because I'm generous to you, Audrey, doesn't give you the right to be rude to me." Audrey paused before responding. She looked deeply into his eyes, reading his expression. He was serious. Even though Alaric was villainous and condescending, he had the sense of purity in his eyes. That was gone. His eyes were now cold and empty. The life that was in him had vanished.

The cold truth gripped Audrey. Who was this person in front of her? Regardless of the situation he was in, Alaric remained calm and focused. Now Alaric was stern and had a menacing expression on his face. Audrey knew it was not the time to continue pressing his buttons. She would have to try again later.

_1:22 __A.M.__ EST_

_The Pentagon, Washington DC_

The SUV came to a halt. Jack stared out of the tinted windows. The building was no longer on fire, nor could he see all the devastation caused by tonight's attack. Granted they were coming from the north side, he could see the smoke rising. Ryan walked up to the door and opened it for Jack.

"Lets go," he whispered. Ryan led Jack to the entrance of the lobby. He could see several men in suits waiting for him. Jack smiled but it disappeared when he saw James Heller. He was one of the men in suits waiting for him. The double doors opened slowly and everything seemed to stand still.

Jack took this brief moment of time slowly down to observe everything. There were several agents running around, in and out of the building. Some were still freaking out while others just looked tired. Then in front of him stood six men. One of them being James Heller, the others seemed to be his bodyguards.

"Why is he not in handcuffs?" Heller asked angrily. It seemed more like an order then a question. Jack found it humorous. It was strange, he'd never met anyone so detested by his presence. But this moment of clarity and observation was quickly cut short.

"I didn't think it was necessary." Ryan responded, with a slight hint of sarcasm in it.

"Alright, I want to talk with him alone." Heller started for one of the rooms to their left and Jack followed him obediently. It was like working for him once again. However, that feeling was a long time ago and Jack would never forget what Heller had done to him a year ago.

They entered the room quietly. It was empty except for a desk and two chairs. Jack figured it would be another yelling contest, but didn't know what to expect, honestly.

"Sit down, Jack," he said calmly, implying him to sit opposite of him. Jack pulled the chair back softly and sat down.

"What would you like to talk about, sir?" Jack asked.

"You know what I want to talk about, Jack. This is about Audrey." He responded, holding back his anger. Jack could see the rage building in his eyes.

"What would you like me to say?"

"What happened at the airport?"

"We infiltrated the airplane hanger where Alaric Amery was holding Audrey. I couldn't see her when the gunfire started. By the time the airplane started, I noticed Audrey running at him. She had shot him a few times before being captured. They're on his plane right now."

"So you failed at rescuing my daughter?"

"No, sir. I'll rescue her."

"I can no longer entrust my daughter's life in your hands Jack. The last time Audrey went off to find you, she didn't come back for months, after being tortured severely by the Chinese!" Heller pounded his fist onto the weak desk. It shook with great ferocity from Heller's massive outburst of anger. This remark sent Jack off the edge.

"Don't you dare bring China into this! I managed to get Audrey away from the Chinese! I gave her up for her own safety a year ago. Then she came back… And I still love her! You don't understand do you?"

"And what is that, Jack?"

"The loyalty and love we have for each other will never be broken and I will save her!"

"No you won't, Jack!"

"Are you really going to try and stop me? I'm Audrey's only hope!"

"Only hope? Hah! We're in the middle of DC, Jack. There's several agents qualified and able to rescue my daughter."

"But none of them have faced someone like Alaric before."

"As I recall, you told me my daughter injured him. A lot more then you did!"

"His strategy is messing with the mind."

"I don't care what you have to say, Jack. I'm going to have you put into holding. I'll be sending my men to save Audrey."

"You ca—"

"But I can! Jack, from this point on, you will be under my men's custody."

_1:36 __A.M.__ EST_

_Baltimore Airport, Maryland_

Audrey felt the small plane start its descent. She looked down at the airport. It was covered in darkness except for some lights from the terminals. She turned around and saw Alaric also looking out the window.

"It's an interesting sight, isn't it?" he asked calmly. Hearing this question, she looked out the window again. She saw the flaps on the left wing change as the descent grew faster. It would be only a matter of seconds until they landed.

"What do you mean?" Audrey wondered.

"Soon all of this will be gone, covered in death and blood." He clarified.

"How is that?" She asked.

"This country will be thrown into chaos when I'm done with it." Alaric continued. Audrey turned back to the window and realized how close to the ground they were. The plane started to shake as it approached the runway. Then she felt the plane's wheel make contact with the ground. The cabin shook violently as the plane started to slow down. The screeching of tires pierced the metal walls. Then she felt the plane slowing down.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Alaric played as the plane reduced its speed to a mere 10 mph. Audrey then noticed something very big in the darkness. Its silhouette was barely visible but the lights produced by the runway and plane made it clear to Audrey what it was. It was a much larger plane. "Are you wondering how I've planned all of this?"

"Yes…" Audrey muttered in agreement.

"It was quite simple really. When you pay the right people, it's very easy to get things. Everyone has a price. What's your Audrey?" Audrey paused and turned to Alaric, staring into his eyes. They were pure and simple again, not like the eyes she had seen earlier.

"I don't have a price."

"Oh, we will see." Alaric smiled. The plane to a complete halt and Agent Barker came out of the pilot's cabin. The rest of the Alaric's men came out of the back of the plane with more weapons that Audrey had never seen before. "Like I said, 'Everyone has a price.'"

A few men help Alaric up as they left the plan. He had regained most of his strength but the wounds still hindered his movement. He was lucky. He was real lucky that the bullets pierced flesh and made no contact with his bones or vital organs.

They walked slowly to the plane. It was quite large, almost as big as a small commercial airliner. It was really strange to watch Alaric. What really were his plans? The mere destruction of innocent lives was beneath him, he preferred attacking the head of governments instead of the heart. Would he actually cause as much damage as he believes he will with the virus? All these questions ran through Audrey's mind as they got closer to the plane.

_1:49 __A.M.__ EST_

_The Pentagon, Washington DC_

Jack stared down at his hands. He was still in the room he had argued with Heller, but now he was alone. It was empty except for his existence. The world seemed to stop for him. He couldn't save Audrey nor stop Alaric. He was bound by Heller's fury and desire for revenge. However, this wasn't going to stop Jack. There was always a way out but he was running out of time.

Then he started to look around the room. There were no windows—Heller most likely figured he'd try to escape—and the air vent on the ceiling was too small for him to fit in. He could try to disarm the guards but that wouldn't help him very much. All that would do is make Heller more pissed and give him a stronger reason to keep Jack in holding. He'd be deemed unstable and unable to control his emotions.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Jack looked up at it. It opened slowly and he saw Ryan in the doorway. It was quite strange to see him standing there. He was no longer in his FBI suit but in black ops attire. His armor and clothing were jet black, his hair was covered by what it looked like to be a ski mask, and his weaponry appeared to be advanced.

"Are you here to break me out?" Jack asked.

"Not exactly," he smiled. "Under the order of President Palmer, I relieve you under the custody of Heller's men. You will now be working for me."

"What?"

"Listen," Ryan responded quickly. He sat down opposite of Jack and passed him a small file. It contained pictures of what looked like to be an airport, but it wasn't the Reagan Airport, and also had schematics of a small commercial plane.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"We managed to track Alaric to the Baltimore Airport. It's under heavy reconstruction, so there shouldn't be many planes going in and out of it. DOD tracked Alaric's plane and it seems they will be boarding this airliner. We guess they will be flying themselves out into the Atlantic. His best chance is to head south for the Caribbean, but nothing is certain."

"What are you planning to do? I won't let you shoot them down."

"And I don't plan to, Jack. We will be making a halo jump onto the plane."

"Are you serious?"

"It's out best chance to stop them."

"Do you expect to land on the plane, infiltrate it, save Audrey, and kill all of Alaric and his men?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"How do you expect to make a halo jump?"

"C'mon, Jack. I'm an ex-SEAL, I've done it many times before. And our team will consist of the best military personnel in the area."

"You're serious about this plan?"

"Of course. Are you in, Jack?"

"Yes."

"Okay, follow me." Ryan led the way out of the holding room and Jack followed. He opened the door quickly and they moved through the lobby quickly. Heller was nowhere in sight, most likely appealing to President Palmer about him being released. But Jack couldn't dwell on it for too long. "We'll be leaving on a plane in 20 minutes."

"Understood." Jack responded as they entered the parking lot. He saw a few SUVs waiting for them. Ryan entered the second one and Jack followed. The SUV was packed with weapons, gear, ammunition, and soldiers whom volunteered for the operation.

"Time to get ready, Jack." He said, passing Jack a pistol.

_To be continued...  
_


	20. Chapter 19: 2 AM to 3 AM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan **

**2:00 A.M. to 3:00 A.M.**

_2:00 __A.M.__ EST_

_Baltimore Airport, Maryland_

They entered the airplane quickly. Agent Barker pushed Audrey into one of the chairs as he head for the pilot's cabin. Alaric was carefully placed opposite of Audrey and his men left them, leaving one as a guard.

The interior of the plane appeared to be very old. Poorly maintained in its earlier years. The windows were dirty and a few cracked. Rust covered most of the walls. The carpeting was peeling all over the floor. The chairs themselves were probably in worse condition then the plane itself. The cushions were almost nothing, holes covered several cushion coverings and the chairs were falling apart due to time and ware.

"Are you excited?" Alaric asked with great amusement in his eyes.

"No," she whispered.

"Well, you should be. In a few hours we'll be in the Caribbean, free of American influence."

"Where do you plan to go?"

"I'm not sure yet. Cuba is certainly not a place for me, but I do plan to stay near the Virgin Islands." He started to chuckle.

"What do you plan to do with the virus?"

"Well, I'll continue to make copies when I get the chance and continue to distribute them among the terrorists and hostile governments of the world."

"Is that all you're interested in?"

"I don't understand."

"Greed? Is that what drives you?"

"Do not think me a simple fool who's after money. America destroyed my family. Germany murdered my father. After I'm done with America, Germany will be my next target. With the money from the virus, I will raise an army of terror that no government will be able to contain or defend against." There was a long moment of silence. Audrey didn't know what to say or expect. They just continued to sit there in silence.

The activating of the engines surprised Audrey. She tried to hide her moment of surprise, but Alaric noticed her. He laughed and spoke again, "Surprised that this plane works?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Don't worry," Alaric reassured her, "This plane works just fine and it will take us to our destination without fail. Even though the interior and exterior of this plane are not appealing, the engines are top of the line." Audrey looked around again and realized he was right. Then she felt the plane starting to pick up speed.

The roar of its engines filled the room. The lights from the runaway sped by through the windows. It was amazing by how fast this plane was moving. Within a matter of minutes it started to lift into the air. This piece of junk managed to fly faster then most commercial airliners.

"Virgin Islands, here we come," Alaric laughed.

_2:15 __A.M.__ EST_

_Bolling Air Force Base, Washington DC_

The base was filled with life and activity when the SUVs arrived. Jack was fascinated by how much people were awake and working at this time of night. Then he looked down and fixed his gloves and vest. Ryan walked by him and Jack followed him to the airstrip. Jack could see a plane in preflight. However, before they would start flying, they moved to a poorly lit tent about 500 yards from the plane.

"Hello, I'm Colonel Snyder. Your team will be making a halo jump onto Alaric Amery's plane. Your team will consist of 15 men. This is an insurance that a few of your men will miss the plan and force to land somewhere on the ground. You will be jumping from a B-52 Stratofortress and have two F-22 Raptors as escorts. Remember, if you fail, the Raptors will be forced to shoot the plan down. Since we are tracking the plane, we have determined that it is heading for the Caribbean. If we do not get contact of confirmation of the operation's success by the time the plane is over the Carolinas, the Raptors will shoot it down." Jack turned to Ryan and Ryan shrugged sympathetically. Then he looked back at the colonel and then at the plans.

"Okay, lets move out," Ryan ordered as he left the tent. Jack and the others followed. It's been a long time since he's done a halo jump. The blood pulsing through his veins warmed his body and his adrenaline gave him the energy he needed.

"How long will it take us to catch with Alaric?" Jack asked as they entered the plane.

"About 30 minutes," Ryan responded. Jack nodded and covered his face with his mask. The cargo door quickly closed as they fastened themselves in. The B-52 already started to gain speed when Jack finished situating himself. He looked at the others: they were young like Ryan. Most looked nervous or it was just excitement that made some of them shake. He trusted these men to accomplish the mission, but he hoped their inexperience wouldn't jeopardize Audrey's life or the mission.

_2:26 __A.M.__ EST_

_The Pentagon, Washington DC_

Cassandra waited impatiently as the medic attended her wounds. She wasn't hit, but grazed several times. The medic, noticing her impatience, quickly finished cleaning the. When he left, she walked over to one of the field officers that were still monitoring the clean up of the Pentagon.

"What's going?" she asked.

"Nothing new, ma'am." The agent responded without even looking at her.

"Okay, thank you," she muttered and saw Chloe talking with another agent. She quickly walked across the hallway to catch up with Chloe. "Chloe."

"Yeah?"

"How are you?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Where are Jack and Ryan?"

"They left for Bolling Air Force Base."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that they're going to locate and stop Alaric."

"How?"

"Don't know."

"Okay, thanks." Before Cassandra could continue she saw several agents running down the hallway. Determining that it was important, Cassandra followed them with Chloe tailing her. They made several turns and Cassandra found herself in an operations room. There were about 20 or so agents inside. Cassandra walked for one of the corners and watched them.

"Agents," one of the senior agents started, "Aayan Kabul was one of the men we arrested at the Marriott Hotel. However, while transporting him, his caravan was attacked. He and his men have information concerning CIA and other black ops groups in Iran. The information they have will compromise their cover and lives. We need to move now." Using a control, he started displaying schematics and blueprints of a building located in Downtown DC. "We have tracked down to this building. There are about 15 of them hiding there. We will need to assemble a team to retrieve the information they purchased from Alaric."

There was a long silence. Cassandra looked around the room. All of them appeared to be tired and nervous. They'd been through so much today and it didn't seem like they were up for another mission.

"This mission will be voluntary. Who will lead this team?" The only that followed his voice was another long silence. It was clear that they were all afraid. Deciding it was her time to really show the agency what she had, she stepped up.

"I'll lead them." Then all of their heads turned towards her. She felt a little awkward with all of their eyes on her, but she stood her ground, trying to keep her integrity.

"And who are you?" the senior agent asked.

"Special Agent Cassandra Strand, sir." She responded obediently.

"I see, you were one of the agents traveling with Jack Bauer?"

"Correct, sir."

"Well, then, you've got the job. We need to start drafting up a plan immediately. Who else volunteers to join Miss Strand on this mission?"

_2:34 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over Virginia_

The plane moved freely in the air. They had made good time since they left Baltimore. Audrey couldn't help but be annoyed with her predicament. She was once again in an airplane, flying to an unknown destination. Sighing heavily she continued to watch the dark ground move under her.

"Would you like something to eat?" Alaric asked as he sipped a glass of whine. "Or maybe some whine?" Audrey glared at him but didn't say anything. She was tired of playing mind games with him. It was just a matter of time before she'd get another chance to kill Alaric, and the next time, she won't miss.

"Now don't be so distance Audrey." He laughed loudly. "Soon this will all be over."

_2:38 __A.M.__ EST_

_The Pentagon, Washington DC_

It took them only a matter of minutes to draft up a plan to infiltrate the building. Cassandra managed to recruit 7 other agents, along with Chloe on comms. It would be a difficult mission, but she was ready. They were to sound the building's exterior and enter from the front. Heat signatures inferred that the terrorists were concentrated in the back.

"Okay, everyone understand the plan?" Cassandra asked. They nodded. "You guys, I know you're all tired, but we need to do this. We are not only jeopardizing nation security, but also the men and women undercover in Iran. We need to do this." They nodded once more in agreement. "Okay then, lets move."

Cassandra and her new team left the room, heading straight for the exit. There were already a few SUVs waiting for them. Before getting in, she opened the trunk. Several types of weapons and gear were there. She grabbed an automatic, a pistol, and a pair of night vision goggles. Her team followed her lead and took everything they needed.

Before opening the door to the SUV, she turned around and looked at the Pentagon. Nothing but the night surrounded it. Most of the smoke and debris had been cleared but it would be months until it was fixed. A strange feeling ran through her veins. Staring at the rubble in front of her, she was given new motivation.

She smiled softly and turned around. Opening the door quickly, she got into the SUV. It started moving as she closed door. They would be at their destination in less then an hour. Traffic started to get congested as more agents entered and left the Pentagon. It would only be a matter minutes before they penetrated the traffic.

_2:47 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over Virginia_

"Do you fear death?" Alaric asked her. She didn't answer him immediately. Audrey looked at him for a few seconds before answering.

"No," she responded.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I guess after what I've been through, at times death seems to be more of a relief then an enemy."

"I see. Do you hope to live after all of this?"

"I hope so, yes."

"What will you do with your life after this is all done? Hmmm? Will you raise a family like you always wanted or would you do something else?"

"I doubt you will live after today, but what will you do?" She asked daringly. "And don't give me that crap of becoming rich. What can you look forward to?"

_2:50 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over Virginia_

The F-22s quickly caught up to Alaric's plane. It was less then 1000 yards in front of him. To avoid tailwind, they flew almost 500 feet over the plane. The B-52 was close behind them, maintaining a good speed. The pilots of the F-22s signaled the B-52 of Alaric's proximity.

"Agent Schmidt," one of the B-52 pilots radioed, "We have Alaric's plane in sight. We will start to ascend."

"Okay, good." Ryan shouted over the noise of the plan's engines. Then engines roared even louder as the plane climbed. Within a matter of seconds, the plane was almost half a mile over Alaric's plane.

"In a few minutes we will overtake his plane," the pilot informed them.

"Thanks," Ryan replied. "Time to get ready boys!" The unbuckled their harness and walked towards the middle of the plane. Taking their carabineers, they attached them to the metal cords hanging above them. Jack looked around and saw how the anxiety and excitement in the young men around him had disappeared. They looked determined and assure of themselves. The swallowed their fears and prepared themselves for probably the most dangerous and vital mission of their lives.

Jack smiled to himself and pulled his mask over his mouth as he put his oxygen mask on. After doing so, he pulled the mask back down and placed on his helmet. He started breath normally as he adjusted his lungs. It was a strange feeling but Jack adapted to the sensation quickly. Then Ryan walked by him, however, as he passed Jack, he quickly patted him on the back of the shoulder. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Even though he knew the importance of the mission, he was still excited about it.

Ryan was taking the lead. He attached his carabineer at the end of the rope and awaited further instructions from the pilots. After a few minutes of awkward silence—negating the sounds from the engine and shaking walls—the pilots voice was heard over the intercom.

"We're in position for your jump."

"Okay," Ryan shouted orders. "We will be jumping in a few minutes. Prepare yourselves for one rough landing. We will land on the top of the plane. When you land, activate the gravity supports on your ankle. We will enter the plane from the tail area. Just follow me. If you miss the plane, deploy your secondary shoot. Everyone understand?" They all nodded and Jack took a deep breath.

Then a red light started to flash throughout the whole cabin. Then the back of the plane started to shake as the cargo door started to open up. The oxygen in the cabin quickly escaped as the cold air filled it. Jack could feel his hair sticking up and a cold shivers run up and down his spine. The red light still flashing and the sound of the wind roaring in his ears, he almost forgot where he was. Then he was Ryan remove his carabineer.

"Here we go!" he shouted as he jumped out of the plane. He disappeared into the darkness. Jack was just mesmerized by the scene in front of him. Three more men jumped out when Jack realized he was next. He looked around and saw the men watching him. They didn't just wait for him to jump, but they were also studying him, hoping to be as good as him someday. Jack turned back to the opening, removing his carabineer.

_To be continued... _


	21. Chapter 20: 3 AM to 4 AM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan****  
**

**3:00 A.M. to 4:00 A.M.**

_3:00 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over Virginia_

Jack looked out into the dark sky, observing the clouds passing them. He couldn't wait any longer; he approached the cargo door. Approaching the opening of the plane, he activated his night vision goggles. It took him a few seconds to adjust his eyes to green perspective of the sky. The little amount of light came into focus and he could barely see the plane half a mile below him. It would be one daring jump.

Taking a deep breath, he ran into the air. It was a wonderful sensation to feel that moment of weightlessness. He felt light and his empty stomach was quite twisted by the lack of gravity. But the sudden pull on his body jerked him back into reality. He quickly descended down towards the earth, gravity having its hold on him once more.

He opened up his arms and legs to reduce the speed he was dropping. But it wouldn't matter since in a matter of seconds he would reach his terminal velocity. Jack could already see a few men successfully landing on the plane while others had missed their opportunity to make contact. Then he realized the plane was starting to get farther away from him.

Even though he was catching up to Alaric's plane, it was moving faster horizontally. Jack then brought his arms to his sides and closed his legs. He started to pick up even more speed and directed himself towards the plane.

The cold air made his body numb. The sensation in his hands and feet were starting to leave him. His heart was racing, trying to pump blood through his body under all the pressure changes. The goggles were fogging up, but he could still manage to see enough. His oxygen was starting to run low, but he still had sufficient amount if he were to miss the plane. But he wouldn't, he couldn't.

The plane was getting closer, a mere hundred feet or so from him. He had managed to surpass it by about 20 yards before he was leveling with it. Tilting his head back, Jack realized this was his moment to make connection with the plane.

He pulled roughly on his parachute cord. It burst open severely: knocking the wind out of him. There was a sudden tug on Jack's back. He opened up his legs and arms caused by the pull on his back. The parachute knocked him off balance as he started to slow down. Jack looked down and saw the metal panels of the plane.

He hit the top of the plane hard. Pulling the third cord, the parachute was released from his back. He started to feel himself slip and roll from the air resistance and wind speed. Jack bent down quickly and activated the gravity supports around his ankle. He felt excessive weight build on his legs. It didn't stop him from almost falling over, but he was able to keep his ground. The wind was blowing hard: its screams and shouts roaring past his ears.

Jack bent close to the plane and turned around, facing its tail. He could see Ryan and a few other soldiers waiting for him and the others. Jack looked up and saw two more men making their landing. He moved quickly to Ryan as the others landed just as hard as him onto the plane. Ryan waved at him rather childlike and looked down at the escape hatch.

Ryan looked around, counting the soldiers who had land successfully on the plane—eight—and stared at the hatch. He nodded to one of his men and the Sgt. Meyers started to open the hatch. It was hard to open due to the wind and speed of the plane, but he managed to rip it open. Ryan quickly jumped in, followed by Jack and the other soldiers. When Sgt. Meyers managed to get himself inside the plane, he closed the hatch with great difficulty.

Jack pulled off the goggles and removed his oxygen mask. Wiping his eyes he looked around at the other soldiers. The number of soldiers who made it into the plane surprised Jack. The thing that interested him more was that they seemed to be alive with energy and anticipation. Jack was breathing hard, trying to get used to sudden drop in altitude, but he would be okay in a matter of seconds.

While the others were catching their breath, Ryan was searching the room. It was small and dark, but there were a few lights in the room. He was securing the room, making sure no one in the plane had noticed their infiltration of the plane.

After disappearing for a few minutes, Ryan came back to the group. He too was breathing harshly. "Okay," he began, "None of them seemed to have noticed our entry." He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and removed the mask covering his hair. The others did the same and removed the unneeded gear that was weighing them down.

"Good," Jack replied. "We need to move now."

"Not just yet Jack."

"Ryan, if we don't take control in the next few hours, the Raptors will shoot us down."

"I know that, Jack. But we can't rush in just yet."

"Fine. How are we going to this?"

"Okay, first we're going to set up surveillance throughout the plane with fiber optics and mini cameras. After we figure out their patrol grid, we'll flank them and take them out. By the end of the hour we will make our move. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sure. Lets go, we don't have any more time to waste." Ryan nodded. Then they started moving, getting everything ready. Jack walked into a small corner that had some light and looked down at his hands. They were shaking slightly. It was a weird feeling and it concerned him. Then he concentrated as hard as he, trying to stop the shaking. After a few seconds of seclusion, he regained control of his hands. He his head slowly—closing his eyes—and took a deep breath.

_3:17 __A.M.__ EST_

_Over The North Carolina Border_

Alaric was refilling his glass with whine. The plane continued to shake a little but he didn't show much care. He was actually enjoying himself. His demeanor was condescending, his relaxed posture was insulting, and his enjoyment was revolting. Audrey stopped talking to him a long time. All she was doing now was waiting for all of this to end.

She was fogging her window severely. It took her a few seconds to realize that she couldn't even see night clouds through it. A weird feeling overtook her. She couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened in the past with her and Jack. Audrey felt remorseful of how their relationship ended and picked up several times.

Then she carefully turned her head towards Alaric. Audrey studied him slowly and looked at his bandages. He was already in need of fresh bandages. Blood was starting to penetrate the gauze wrappings. Then she looked at the end of the cabin and saw a few guards posted near the bathrooms. Audrey could tell they were tired. One was having trouble keeping his eyes open while the other yawned frequently. She figured they'd be the easiest to disarm if she made an attempt on Alaric's life. But would she actually succeed?

_3:24 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over North Carolina _

Jack carefully moved through the cargo room. They had already left to gather information on the number of terrorists and their positions throughout the plane. Jack started to pace. It was annoying action and he found it very stupid. Pacing was not productive nor did he ever find it very helpful or educational. He never had an epiphany or a realization while pacing.

He sighed and turned towards the door. Then the rusted doorknob started to shake. Jack drew his pistol instinctively and walked towards the door. None of the soldiers or Ryan left through it, so that meant one of the terrorists was coming. He moved slowly behind the opening of the door.

The door started to open. Jack took a silent breath and held his gun as if he was going to use it for melee combat. He could see the barrel of the AK-47 behind the door. The mercenary was moving very slowly into the room. Jack figured the man was just exploring the plane and never expected a black ops team to inside the plane.

The mercenary moved into room the quietly. The barrel that was visible from behind soon turned into a weapon held by one of Alaric's men. Jack looked down and saw the man's right shoe stepping into the room. Then Jack quickly placed his gun in his holster and drew his knife. The man's left foot came up to his right. He was now standing fully in the room—unaware of Jack's presence.

Jack exhaled softly and prepared to take the man's life. But before he could, his left hand started to shake again. Jack grimaced and tried to retake control of it. The mercenary was stepping closer into the room. Soon he'd realize what was going on. It was too late; the man raised his gun when he saw the bags and equipment on the floor. Jack grabbed the man's mouth, covering it and muffling his screams. His right hand raised the knife to his throat and he slit it quickly. The blood quickly drained out of the cut and Jack carefully placed the man on the floor. He drew his gun and slowly checked the hallway. After feeling it was safe, he walked backwards into the room and closed the door.

_3:30 __A.M.__ EST_

_Central Avenue, Washington DC_

Cassandra stepped out of her SUV. They had stopped about 3 blocks away from Aayan Kabul's hideout. She walked started to head for one the streets parallel with the intersection where the building was. Her team followed her obediently. The street started to curve around a small circular building opposite of Kabul's building. Cassandra paused for a second and she radioed Chloe.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Can you rescan Kabul's hideout and send me the readings to my PDA."

"Sure. Give me a few seconds."

"Okay, thanks." Cassandra turned the corner, with her agents following her. She could see the lights coming from Kabul's building. It was faint from where they were, but it gave enough light to see everything in front of them.

"Cassandra, I'm sending you the image right now." Cassandra pulled out her PDA. After a few seconds of waiting, the image of Kabul's building displayed onto her screen.

"I got it." Cassandra replied. She looked down at the building schematics and studied the heat signatures. Then she turned to her men and started informing them of the situation. "Okay, I've got a final count of men in Kabul's building. There are 16 terrorists. Four of them are upstairs, eight in the back of the house, and four more spread out in the living room. I want a sniper positioned on the rooftop of the adjacent building." She pointed at a tall, red building. One of the CIA agents nodded in agreement and started to move towards it. Then she continued, "The rest of us will split up into two teams. Team B will secure a perimeter around the building to capture any terrorists trying to escape. Team A will come with me to recapture Kabul and his men. Understand?"

_3:37 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over North Carolina _

"What happened?" Ryan asked as he came back from collecting information about Alaric's men. There was a lot of sweat pouring down his thin face. He was out of breath from all the climbing and it was obvious that he was tired due to lack of sleep.

"One of Alaric's mercenaries walked in," Jack explained, "I had to silence him. If he found out about us, we'd all be dead." He sat down, cleaning his knife.

"It's okay Jack, I understand. Well, we're getting the cameras set up and then we'll have a clear idea of what we're facing." Ryan sat against the wall—opposite of Jack—on a small cardboard box. He pulled out one of the small water containers on his side and poured the cool, refreshing water down his faces and head.

"When will everything be done?"

"In about 20 minutes. Then we'll create a plan that will best suit the situation."

"Are you sure we can waste that much time?"

"It's not wasting if we can devise a plan that will work."

"I know, but we just don't have enough time. In less then an hour, those F-22's will shoot us down over the South Carolina coast."

"Don't underestimate us, Jack. We'll get the job done." Jack didn't say anything else. All he did was stare deep into Ryan's eyes. The awkward silence between was broken when one of the marines entered the small room from one of the opened air vents. He dropped down to the floor quietly and pulled out a small monitor out of one of the side pockets on his leg.

"Okay, sir. We'll have the cameras in the first cabin online in a few minutes. Number two, three, and four are still getting fixed. When they're done, we'll be able to see all the main points of the airplane all at once."

"Good," Ryan responded as he walked over to the marine. "Lets see if the cameras are working, get me a visual from Camera 1." The marine nodded and started to tweak the back of the monitor. Jack saw the marine type in a code, 1-5-3-2, and then he turned it back around. He pulled out a small antenna from the side of it and pressed the screen. It was a touch screen and the digital monitor split into 4 different screens. The marine then pressed his index finger on the top-left screen hard. Then the video being transferred from the Camera 1 was displayed.

Jack pulled out a similar monitor from his backpack. He studied the back of it and realized he had to open it. He pressed the lock mechanism and the slid slowly off. Jack then entered the same code, 1-5-3-2. Flipping it back around, he also turned it on like the marine did. The same split-screen displayed on to the monitor and he softly touched the top-left part. Then the same video appeared on his monitor.

"Okay," Ryan spoke to the marine, "What are we looking at?"

"Well, this is as close as we could get to the pilot's cabin without being detected. It's the cabin where Alaric Amery is currently located." Hearing this, Jack studied it carefully. He could see everyone in the small cabin, but it was hard to distinguish faces. Then he saw her. It was Audrey. She was sitting opposite of Alaric.

"It's Audrey." Jack said to himself, but it was loud enough for Ryan and the others to hear.

"What?"

_3:45 __A.M.__ EST_

_Kabul's Hideout, Washington DC_

Cassandra paused before crossing the street. She looked to the right of the street and then the left, making sure it was cured. Gripping her gun tightly, she quickly ran across the street. As she ran, her team of agents followed her quickly.

The narrow alley behind Kabul's hideout was dark and smelled of something rotten. The odor was enough to almost make Cassandra gag. To stop her self, she took her left hand and covered her both, biting hard on her glove. When they approached the windows, she started bent down and reduced her speed to a fast walk. Her men copied her exactly. She stopped under one of the windows, light was protruding through the window curtains. Voices could be heard through the thin walls, however they were muffled to understand.

Two of her agents kept their positions, waiting for Cassandra and the others to get into position. Cassandra continued to move through the alleyway and finally came to its end. She looked to the right and then the left to make sure it was clear. Cassandra then turned to the left and moved carefully along the wall.

The front door was about 10 yards away from their current position. They moved quickly and silently to the door, light could also be seen piercing through the glass windows. She turned around and saw the other agents moving into their positions around the building.

"Okay, are the teams ready?" she whispered softly through the radio. There were quiet responses through the radio for about three or so minutes. They were all finally ready. Cassandra pulled the radio closely to her mouth. "Chloe?"

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Have the terrorists moved at all in the past 10 minutes?"

"No, Cassandra."

"Okay, get ready to turn off the electricity to this block."

"I'll be waiting."

"Everyone, activate your night vision."

_3:57 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over North Carolina _

Alaric swirled the whine in his glass slowly, admiring the curves and ripples created by the friction with the glass and the motion of his wrist. He was quite amazed by the affects produced by the simple twisting of his hand.

"So," he began playfully, "we'll be over South Carolina in about half an hour, I heard its beaches are quite beautiful during the sunrise."

"Why would I care?" Audrey asked sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be like that Audrey. Soon the sun will be up and the show will begin."

_To be continued...  
_


	22. Chapter 21: 4 AM to 5 AM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan **

**4:00 A.M. to 5:00 A.M.**

_4:00 __A.M.__ EST_

_Kabul's Hideout, Washington DC_

The green escaped Kabul's building from the windows. Cassandra stood up slightly and peered through the window. The curtains covering the light helped dim down the lighting from the window so it didn't hurt her eyes. She could see three heat sources in clean view. After adjusting her night vision goggles, she radioed her teams.

"Okay, all teams, get ready. Chloe, shut off the power grid now!" First the street lamps went out. And after a few seconds, then the buildings along the narrow streets started to lose light and electricity. Kabul's building was the third to lose its electricity. Cassandra could hear them shout and shuffle around. She grabbed a flash grenade from her side pack and threw it into the window and looked away. Her small team next to her did the same thing.

The explosions from the flash bangs could be heard. The shouting inside the hideout grew. The sounds of furniture falling over and people tripping over things penetrated the walls. A sudden burst of green light appeared over Cassandra's head as she saw the light appear in her night vision. She quickly closed her eyes and waited for the affects to stop.

Cassandra turned the safety off on her automatic and stood up. She moved to the stairs leading to the front door and her men followed in pursuit. Aiming at the handles, she opened fire. Bullets flew fast, penetrating the doorknob and locks. Splinters of wood and metal flew around her and she kicked the door open. The night vision goggles made it easy to see all the terrorists. A few were still blind while a few were moving for their guns.

She first targeted the terrorist near the hallway entrance. Pulling the trigger harshly, bullets flew out of the barrel of her automatic. She could roughly see the bullets pierce the man's flesh and clothing. He fell quickly to the ground.

The other terrorists noticed where the initiative shooting was coming from. One of the men to her left took aim on her after his eyes adjusted to darkness that encompassed them. However, before he could kill the young agent, Agent Summers came to her rescue. He appeared out of the door way on Cassandra's left. He was kneeling and took quick aim at the man's chest cavity. Agent Summers pulled hard on the trigger and massive amounts of bullet flew out of his gun, killing the man instantly.

One of the remaining terrorists was still in hiding when Cassandra and Agent Summers entered the building. While they were quickly reloading, he came out from behind the couch. The man was holding a pump-action shotgun, deadly from his distance. Cassandra turned in horror and quickly dropped her automatic, pulling out her pistol from its holster on her right side.

However, before the man could load the slug in his shotgun, a bullet came whizzing through the window. The glass shattered in an instant as the bullet pierced the terrorist's forehead. It was an instant death.

"Haha. See Agent Strand? I am a big help," the sniper radioed from the rooftop.

_4:11 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over North Carolina _

"We have all four cameras set up," muttered Ryan as he stared at the small screen. The monitor revealed two different angles of the first cabin, another of the hallway leading to the cabin area, and the last displayed the hatch from the storage room to the hallway. Jack didn't focus much on the other screens except for the one that showed Audrey's face.

"When are we going to move?" Jack growled as he looked up towards Ryan.

"We'll move soon. Don't worry, Jack. We'll save her and stop Alaric."

"Fine. What's the plan?" Jack asked turning off the monitor. The monitor was distracting him. He was too emotional and seeing Audrey's face was just making things worse. His face was flustered and sweat was still rolling down his neck. He tried using his sleeve to absorb it but it didn't help.

"Okay, here's the plan." Ryan said as he pulled out a small paper with the plane's schematics. He pulled out a few highlighters and started marking several different points throughout the paper. There were a few circles, which Jack figured represented the teams and the arrows symbolized their moves. "Team A (which was highlighted red) will move in through the hallway from the storage room. They will draw most of Alaric's guard from the main cabin. This will make it easier for us to capture him. Team B (marked by blue) will maneuver through the ceiling of the plane. They will position themselves over the first cabin, and when Alaric's guards leave, this team will come through the roof. They'll disarm Alaric, secure Audrey, and catch the others from behind. And Team C (colored in green) will also follow Team B, but they will retake the plane by penetrating the pilot's cabin."

"Sir, this is one crazy plan," one of the Marines added after Ryan finished.

"I know Master Sergeant, but we were specifically chosen for this mission."

"I understand, sir."

"Good. Does this work with you Jack?"

"Yeah. When are we going?"

_4:18 __A.M.__ EST_

_Kabul's Hideout, Washington DC_

Bullets continued to ricochet everywhere. Cassandra and her team were taking cover behind a small counter. Tile was falling from the top and landing all over the floor. The dust and dirt from it covered all of them. The team that had entered through the back had been caught in the terrorists' crossfire. Even though the agents caught them off guard, they were in a bad position.

One of the agents had been hit in the collarbone and his screams and groans could be heard. The sounds of wounded agent barely came through all of the shooting. His other two teammates were trying to access his wounds while trying to kill the terrorists. One of the agents attempted to put pressure on the wound and stop the bleeding with his gloves. But it wasn't working. Blood continued to gush out from the man's shoulder. It was staining his gloves and leaking out onto the floor.

The other agent maintained a steady stream of fire on the terrorist hiding behind the refrigerator. The steel door of the refrigerator was giving him good cover. The bullets either bounced off the door or would get stuck in the thick metal. However, he could see an opening in the man's defense. It was almost flawless since the gun was angled in such a way that even though he didn't know what he was shooting at exactly, he was still safe. No matter what, the best defense however was a good offense. Without an offense one would just be standing still and making no progress.

The agent quickly hit the floor and took cover using the wooden panels. He raised his rifle and took steady aim. He focused his goggles and he could see the opening in the terrorist's cover. Small fragments of light were bouncing off a small figure. It was the man's shoe! He cocked the rifle and fired a few rounds. Small flashes of light could be seen escaping the barrel of his rifle. Then a sudden scream of pain could be heard.

He had hit his target and the terrorist fell to the floor screaming in agony. Dropping his AK-47, the injured man held desperately on his wound foot. Taking advantage of this opening, the agent fired a few more rounds into the man's chest. The agent smiled and raised himself up into a squatting position.

"I got one 'em," he smiled to the other agents. However, this small victory was short lived. Right as the man recognized his own achievement, a stray bullet pierced the lining of his throat. Blood erupted from his neck as the bullet entered his flesh. The bullet did not stop there however; it continued to penetrate the agent's neck. Within a few milliseconds, the bullet broke through the back of the man's neck.

The remaining agent looked in horror as his friend fell to the floor, dead. Even more blood stained the wooden floors. A dark through grasped the man's mind as he realized his fate. Was this to be his grave? Was he to die with his friends? Like this?

_4:29 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over North Carolina _

"All teams, we'll use light weaponry on this one." Ryan ordered as he loaded his second pistol. "We can't risk penetrating any of the windows or walls of this plane." The others nodded in agreement. "Okay then, lets go." Ryan moved towards the door and drew his first pistol. He opened it slowly and brought the pistol close to his face with the other hand. The hallway was clear and started to move out of the room.

The others followed him quietly with Jack in the rear. He looked down as he continued through the hallway and attached the silencer to his pistol. The others were already approaching the door that led to the main hallway of the plane. Jack waited silently as Ryan signaled them to stop. One of the marines pulled out a small monitor and handed it to Ryan. He quickly turned it on to quickly finalize their plan.

"Okay, Teams B and C, lets move to the ceiling." They nodded as they moved to a small opening in the hallway. It was small and could barely fit any of them. Ryan pressed the ceiling cover open and pulled down a small ladder. He started to climb up it and the others followed him. Jack walked up to the ladder and looked up. It looked really small, but he'd fit. He climbed it quickly and then he looked down. The remaining soldiers in the hallway pushed up on the ladder. Jack helped them pull it up and closed the ceiling tile.

_4:35 __A.M.__ EST_

_Kabul's Hideout, Washington DC_

Cassandra quickly took cover behind one of the sofas when one of the terrorists came shooting blindly down the stairs. It was completely insane and chaotic. Frustrated with the firefight, Cassandra roughly pulled off her goggles. Sweat was getting in her eyes and the goggles were starting to lose focus with her constant movement.

She quickly rubber her eyes with her sleeves and looked over the top of the sofa. The terrorist was hiding behind the wall of the stairway. The barrel of his AK-47 was sticking out from the stairway and was shaking. It was clear that he was reloading his weapon and Cassandra need to act quickly. She raised her automatic and aimed at the spot on the wall where his head should be. Pulling the trigger with great might she half expected to see a body fall down the stairs. Unfortunately, her gun jammed. The clicking noises of the trigger were all that filled her ears.

Before she could fix her gun, the man came out from behind the wall and started shooting at the sofa she was behind. Most of the bullets just went past her since he wasn't aiming, but a stray bullet managed to strike her in her left shoulder. She fell backwards in pain, throwing her gun. Sitting up, she felt the impacted bullet on her Kevlar armor. It was hot and her shoulder was sore. Bullets started to pierce the sofa. Cassandra quickly fell to the floor, attempting to dodge as many bullets as she could. Within a few seconds, the stuffing from the cushions started to rain down on her.

Cassandra growled and moved her hand for her pistol. Unlocking the holster, she drew her secondary weapon. Turning the safety off, she sat up again. The shooting started to subside and she figured the magazine was running low. In a few minutes, the man was behind the wall once more. Cassandra cocked her pistol and threw her arms over the top of the sofa, aiming steadily at the wall. She raised the barrel of her pistol a few inches—compensating for the step height—and fired a couple of rounds. The bullets went into the wall and she waited for a few seconds. Thinking he was still alive, a few more bullets were released from the pistol's chamber. Then she saw the AK-47 drop to the floor and the man tumbled down a few seconds later.

One of her agents outside quickly burst through the front door, taking cover behind Cassandra's sofa. He removed his night vision goggles realizing his team leader was not wearing hers. Then he started to talk to her, "Are you act, sir?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But Agent Summers is down and I think our team in kitchen is not doing well…"

"I understand, sir. I think Team B will need to pull a closer proximity around the building."

"I agree, radio Douglas and the others. We need back up now!"

"Understood!"

"I'm going to move in, and check up on our team in the kitchen. You get Team B in here now!"

"Yes, sir!" The agent quickly ran back out of the building, signaling the others remaining outside. Cassandra reloaded her pistol and stood up, aiming it towards the kitchen. She started to move slowly, noticing how defenseless she was in her current position, she quickly moved to the left side of the hallway's entrance. She peered carefully into the hallway and could hear the gunfire echoing down the hallway. Small bursts of light could be seen escaping the kitchen.

Cassandra raised her pistol once more and started to move slowly down the hallway. She kept her back along the left wall. If an enemy were to appear on the other side, all they would see was her gun and left side, nothing more. Before getting any closer, she stared into the dead terrorist in front of her. His body appeared to be empty. All that remained before her was an empty shell.

She quickly looked up the stairway. It was clear and she quickly moved across it, constantly checking her back for any more enemies. The gunfire in the kitchen continued and it started to grow as she crept closer.

_4:44 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over North Carolina_

Jack took his steps very slowly. Each step was deliberate and needed to be precise. The few marines in front of him obediently followed Ryan's movements. They were in the ceiling of the airplane. If they made too much noise, it would be heard from below. Or if they stepped in the wrong stop or lost footing, they would break through in the ceiling.

Ryan signaled them to stop and pulled out the small monitor from his side pocket. Jack did the same. Turning it, Jack studied the split screens it displayed. A cold fear gripped Jack. The camera displaying the hallway leading to the cabin showed a few guards moving through the hallway. If the marines were to continue, they would be noticed before Ryan and the others could get there.

"This is not good," Jack whispered and the others looked him.

"I know," Ryan responded with a sense of irritation in his voice.

"We'll need to act fast," Jack said as he drew his pistol.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Ryan stared at him.

"Get out of here at the closest hatch, quickly."

"The next one leads us a to a room about 10 feet away from the hallway."

"Well, move quickly."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stall the guards."

"How?"

"I'm going to take them out."

"You'll get detected and the rest of the plan will fall apart." Ryan argued.

"I know that, but we don't' have the time to get to cabin. The marines will be found and the plan will be ruined."

"Then how will shooting up his guards solve it?"

"I may give away my position, but it will give you and your men enough time to get out of here. You'll need to surround the cabin."

"What about Audrey?"

"She'll be okay, Alaric isn't one that would kill pointlessly."

"But, Jack…"

"Move now! They're coming."

"Fine, lets go." Ryan ordered the others to follow him. Jack sighed and stared at the monitor. In a few seconds they would be passing right under him. He pulled out the silencer from his backpack and attached it to the pistol. Jack quietly cocked his pistol and listened for their footsteps. They were soft and indistinct but Jack knew what he was waiting for. Then they were right under him and Jack aimed quickly. He first aimed a little to his felt and fired a few rounds. They bullets pierced the thin tiles and he could here the other guard shout. He quickly aimed to the right a fired a couple of rounds into him.

Jack quickly placed his gun in its holster and kicked the tile down. It covered their bodies and he jumped down. When he landed on the floor, he quickly pulled out his pistol, waiting for others to come. It was apparent that they were no one around, but he was sure the last man's screams could be heard through the whole plane.

He quickly moved back to the storage hall and opened it carefully. The marines waiting behind it drew the guns in shock and paused before shooting him.

"It's me," Jack whispered. "A few of Alaric's guards were coming this way and we needed to move fast if this plan were to work."

"What's going on right now?"

"I'm completely sure, but I know Alaric would have heard his guards dying. Ryan and his team is already moving in to confront them. We need to move now."

"I understand, sir." Jack turned around and started to walk quickly down the hallway with the marines behind him. He took this time to reload his pistol. It would just be a matter of minute before he reached Ryan and the others.

_4:53 __A.M.__ EST_

_Kabul's Hideout, Washington DC_

Cassandra reloaded her pistol quickly, using a small trashcan as cover. She breathed hard and cursed her own recklessness. Killing the last terrorist in the kitchen would have been effortless if she had not given away her position by slipping on spilt milk. Her team that had entered the kitchen could be seen to her right. Two of them were the down and the other didn't seem to be reacting to the gunfire. He appeared to be in total shock.

"Agent Evans!" she barked. Her voice seemed to have knocked her agent out of his trance. He quickly shook his head and stared into her eyes. "Pick up your weapon and fire it! If you want to die, that's fine with me. But don't let your cowardice be the death of your team and innocence that would be lost if we should fail!" Her words alone made the man realize his situation. He shook his head once again, more fiercely this time. Agent Evans turned to the automatic beside him and turned off the safety and slightly stood up. Looking for a clearing, he jumped from his position and slid to the counter. The terrorist hiding in the corner of the room changed his target to Agent Evans and started to shoot at the counter.

Bullets whizzed over his head and he pulled his gun closely to his chest. However, he was not freezing up this time, he was waiting for an opportunity to return the favor. He was lucky since he didn't have to wait very long. The endless rounds of bullets stopped and he could hear the terrorist reloading his weapon.

Agent Evans took this rare opening. He jumped from behind the counter, sliding on the rough wood floor shooting blindly at the corner. Spraying wildly, he could hear the terrorist scream in agony. He didn't stop until he could hear the clicking of an empty gun. A slight shadowed appeared over his body and he looked up into Cassandra's eyes.

"Good job, agent. Time to move."

_4:56 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over North Carolina_

Audrey watched as Alaric's mercenaries ran by him. They had several different types of weapons with them as they passed through the cabin. One of them stopped in front of Alaric and informed him of the situation. It was clear the man was worried more about Alaric's reaction and not the threat of infiltration itself.

"That's fine. Order your men to move to the back of the cabin and take defensive positions." Alaric said calmly. Clearly he was holding back his anger. But what truly angered him, Audrey wondered. Was it the fact that his plan might fail or that someone managed to sneak into the plane. "Don't start having any false hope now."

"What do you mean?" Audrey asked, concerned with his answer. And her fears came true: Alaric drew his pistol slowly. He placed his elbow on the table between them and held the pistol loosely. But it was clear that if Audrey made any sudden moves, he would shoot her with no mercy.

"It seems we have some unexpected stowaways in our plane. But don't believe that they would save you, Ms. Raines."

_To be continued...  
_


	23. Chapter 22: 5 AM to 6 AM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan **

**5:00 A.M. to 6:00 A.M.**

_5:00 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over North Carolina_

Jack and the marines managed to catch with Ryan and the others. They were already engaged in a small firefight with some of Alaric's guard. Ryan and his men were fighting defensively, shooting only when it was needed. It appeared that Alaric's guards didn't realize how dangerous the shooting was. They were using automatics and firing relentlessly. Any stray bullets could shatter the windows or puncture a hole in the plane.

Ryan was only a few feet in front of the marines when Jack caught up with him. "We need to push forward."

"I know, but we're just bunkered down here." Ryan muttered as he reloaded one of his pistols. As he fixed his pistol in one hand, he fired a couple of rounds with the other.

"How much time do we have?"

"Well, we were supposed to engage about 10 minutes. So that means…" he paused and stared down at his watch, "we have about 20 minutes to regain control of the plane and a send a message to the Raptors or we'll be shot down."

"Damn it."

"You're telling me."

"Let me get a look at them."

"Okay," Ryan responded as he backed up against the wall. Jack took small steps, keeping close to the wall as much as possible. He looked back quickly at the others and then looked forward. The thing that separated them from the plane's kitchen was a small doorway. Behind the kitchen was the first cabin, and that's where Alaric and Audrey were.

"We're going to require a little recklessness here."

"What do you mean?"

"There's two hallways, right?"

"Yeah."

"We'll need a small team to double back and flank them from the opposite hallway."

"But the crossfire could—"

"I know that but we need to act fast. We only have 30 minutes to get to the pilot's cabin."

"Okay, hold them down. I'll take a few men and go around."

"Fine. Move now."

_5:09 __A.M.__ EST_

_Kabul's Hideout, Washington DC_

Cassandra and Agents Evans reloaded theirs weapons and walked over to the stairs. When they arrived, there were two others agents waiting for them. Cassandra pulled out her radio and tried to talk with Chloe. "Hey, do you have an update visual of this building."

"Give me a second to bring it up to my screen." Chloe responded.

"Make it fast Chloe."

"Okay, here it is already." Cassandra could hear the sarcasm in her voice but she held her tongue.

"How many terrorists remain upstairs?"

"There's about six upstairs. A few must have run up when your agents came in from the kitchen."

"I thought so, okay, thanks Chloe." Cassandra placed the radio back into her pack. She started to climb the stairs and they followed her closely. They made a two-by-two formation as they ascended up the building. The stairs were narrow. The wallpaper was peeling and mold was growing along the cracks of the floor. The wooden floorboards creaked as they went up.

Cassandra pulled out her night goggles. After wiping the lens, she placed them back on. She turned them on and started to move quickly up the stairs. At every corner and turn, she made sure it was clear. It took them about 2 minutes to reach the top story. There was a small door that separated the stairway and hallway.

She paused before reaching for the doorknob. Sighing, she removed the goggles and placed them back into her pack. Using the small window in the door, Cassandra checked if the hallway was clear. Then she pulled out her radio once more. "Agent Wilkson?"

"Yes, sir?" the sniper replied quietly.

"I don't believe that any of the terrorists have moved to the roof, but if any do, shoot to wound."

"Okay. Confirming. Shoot to wound?"

"Yes, shoot to wound."

"Understood." Cassandra shoved it back into her pack and checked her gun really quickly. The magazine was full and there was no shell in the blocking the hammer. She checked the hallway once more and then placed her hand on the doorknob. Cassandra looked back to make sure her team was ready. They had the look of fear on their faces but determination in their eyes. She smiled softly; the darkness and shadows hid her face.

The doorknob was cold and turning it was quite difficult. It felt rigid and rusted. When felt the door push slightly, she took a deep breath. Pulling the run up with her right hand, she shoved the door open with her left. The door swung open and the hallway became filled with bullets.

Flashes of light appeared throughout the hallway. The terrorists had taken defensive positions in different rooms throughout the hallway. Cassandra felt herself push her body closer to the stairs as she rested her gun on the floor. She fired small bursts, taking the time to aim each shot. The other agents started to return fire on the terrorists. Their retaliation was weak at best, but it was effective.

Then one of the doors on Cassandra's right opened. She immediately dropped her automatic and drew her pistol, emptying the entire magazine in darkness of the room. A dark figure fell quickly to Cassandra's attack. This was the perfect opportunity to get a better position. Cassandra grabbed her gun and jumped for the door. She landed on the rough carpeting and slid along the floor. She could feel the hot bullets move towards her. Wood chips flew everywhere, covering the small space occupied by the air. Even though her agents couldn't follow her, they continued to fight back from the stairs.

_5:20 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over North Carolina_

Alaric stood up walking towards a small refrigerator at the end of the cabin. He bent over and opened it slowly, drawing a bottle of beer. A pistol in his right and bottle in his left, Audrey pictured the worst kind of criminal in front of her.

"The finale of this show is going to happen soon." He smiled as he opened the bottle with his thumb. Alaric did not wait for Audrey's response before he started drinking beer. Enjoyment was not on his mind now. It seemed like it he was being controlled by his lust. He was chugging mouthfuls of beer down, some of it was escaping from his mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Audrey, soon your beloved Jack will be bursting through that door. And then we shall see who will survive, me or him?" He threw the bottle at her feet. The glass shards flew around her, but none of them cut her. He bent down again and pulled out another beer. "It doesn't matter, everyone here will die soon enough…"

"What does that mean?" But Alaric would not answer her, he was too busy drinking his next bottle of beer. "Alaric! Answer me! What does that mean?"

_5:26 __A.M.__ EST_

_Over The South Carolina Border_

Jack emptied his third magazine into the chest of one of Alaric's men. He fell hard, blood spluttering everywhere. They were more shouts and screams, but they couldn't hurt Jack. Jack had already successfully taken out two men. There were only four more in the kitchen and they were barricading themselves in with small tables and carts.

He was breathing very hard. Jack sat up against the wall and released the magazine from his pistol. Even if he was successful in killing two mercenaries, he wasn't able to save two of the marines with him. Only a few remained and one was injured. Though Jack and marines were better then Alaric's men in skill, their current location and automatics were just more powerful. Jack opened his backpack and searched for another magazine, but he didn't have another.

"I need another clip," he muttered. One of the marines grabbed one from his belt and tossed it to Jack. He reloaded his pistol and started to shoot again. Each shot was carefully aimed and deliberate. Jack couldn't risk wasting a single bullet.

Ryan and three marines had managed to get to the other side of the plane. They moved for the doorway leading to the kitchen. He raised his hand, signaling them to stop. Drawing his pistol with his right hand, Ryan started to pull the curtain back. He carefully made a small opening that was big enough to see Alaric's men. They were all in the corner opposite of Jack's current position.

Ryan nodded to the marines and they got ready to move. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was this moment that would decide their fates. If he would fail, then the whole operation would fail. But he couldn't think about that now.

"Sir?" one of the marines asked, breaking him out of his trance.

"Sorry. Lets go," he ordered as he took another deep breath. Then he jumped out of the hallway and into the kitchen. Ryan didn't waste anytime. Right when he landed on the floor, he took quick aim and started to shoot. The marines remained in the doorway, also shooting. Bullets flew all around Ryan but he didn't bother to take cover. He was still on the floor when his gun started to click. Realizing it was empty, he dropped his pistol and drew out his second.

He and the marines had managed to kill three of them, but one more remained. Then Ryan let out a loud howl as a bullet pierced the flesh of his leg. He growled in pain and started to shoot frantically in the direction of the last man. Then all of sudden Jack ran out into the kitchen. He was holding two pistols, shooting madly into the corner of the kitchen.

"Move now!" Jack shouted as he dropped one of the pistols to reload the other. He moved quickly to door. After shooting several times into the doorknob, he kicked the cabin door open. He ducked quickly and took cover along the wall. Alaric was shooting wildly at him. Bullets were ricocheting everywhere. Jack growled and held his pistol steadily. He aimed for Alaric's head but paused. Was killing this man enough justice? He had done so much and deserved a worse fate then death.

Jack sighed and lowered his pistol slightly. He aimed his pistol at Alaric's knees and fired a couple of rounds, finishing the clip. Each bullet made contact with Alaric. One bullet penetrated through the flesh of his upper leg while the other broke into the bone of his knee. He screamed as he fell backwards. One hand dropped his beer while the other shot an empty gun.

Jack stood up quickly and ran towards him. He still had his pistol aimed at Alaric as if he still had bullets in the clip. As he got closer to the cabin, he saw Alaric was slowly twisting his head in agony. He kicked the Alaric's pistol and placed his own in the holster.

"Jack!" Audrey screamed as she stood up.

"Audrey," Jack muttered softly. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few seconds of acknowledging his existence in the plane, Audrey released her grasp. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, good. You'll just have to give me a few more minutes. I need to move fast."

"Okay, I understand." Jack nodded and moved for the pilots cabin. He turned around and saw one of the marines running towards him. Jack held his hand out and the marine tossed him another pistol. Turning around, he aimed the pistol at the pilot's door. He pressed the barrel of the gun against the door and started to fire. He could hear and feel the impact of each bullet. The door loosened slightly. This was his chance to capture the plane. He kicked it open fiercely and the pilots turned around with fear in their eyes.

Their hands were up and it was clear that autopilot was on. Jack tried his hardest not to kill them there and now. But he needed them alive. "You two are going to land this plane at the closest airport. Do you understand me?"

"Ye—yes." One of them stuttered.

"Fine. Give me your headset," Jack ordered, looking at the co-pilot. The young man quickly pulled it off his head and handed it to Jack. It was sweaty and warm. He placed it on his head and bent the microphone to his mouth. "I need you to turn the radio to this frequency." Jack handed the co-pilot a piece of paper. The man opened it and turned towards the panel.

"Hello? This is Jack Bauer. I am on Alaric's airplane."

"Hello, Mr. Bauer. I am Captain Robert Hayes of the U.S. Air Force."

"Are you the pilot of one of the F-22 Raptors?"

"Yes, Mr. Bauer."

"Okay, we have gained control of the plane. I repeat: we have gained control of the plane. Do not shoot us down."

"Affirmative, Mr. Bauer."

"I need a location of the closest airport."

"Understood. The closest airport is the one near Myrtle Beach, South Carolina."

"Okay, thank you." Jack then turned to the pilot. "Did you get that?"

"Yes."

"How long will that take?"

"Roughly 40 minutes."

_5:41 __A.M.__ EST_

_Kabul's Hideout, Washington DC_

Kabul and the rest of his terrorists were making a run for stairs that led to the roof of the building. Cassandra her team started moving through the hallway. They checked each room as they made their way to the stairs. It took several seconds to clear each room, but Cassandra knew Kabul and his men had nowhere to run.

Plus, with Agent Wilkson on the opposite rooftop, they would not get very far. Her heart was racing once more by the thought of success. If she and her men were to succeed, that would mean closure to today's crisis. Everything was leading to this very moment. With their success all the death and destruction created by Matt and his siblings would be over.

"Agent Wilkson," Cassandra radioed as she approached the stairway. "Do you have a visual on Kabul and his men?"

"Yes, sir. I can see three of them but I don't have a good shot on them that is not lethal."

"I understand, can you tell which is Kabul?"

"Yes, sir."

"Take the others out."

"I understand." Cassandra kicked open the door and raised her pistol, checking the stairs above her. Feeling it was secure she started to move. The other agents followed behind her. Two of them covered Cassandra while Agent Evans covered the rear.

As they reached the roof, Cassandra good hear gunfire from Wilkson's sniper rifle. A muffled scream was heard after and then Kabul retaliated. She moved for the door and waited for the gunfire to subside. After waiting for several minutes, it was quiet again. Voices could be heard but that was it. Then Cassandra heard the reloading of a gun. She took her chances and opened the door. Kabul was the one reloading his AK-47.

Cassandra fired a few rounds into Kabul's shoulder and shot the other a couple of times in the heart. Kabul roared with pain as he fell. Cassandra ran over to him and quickly kicked away the AK-47. Then she bent down, shining a flashlight on his face.

"Now, Mr. Kabul, I have a few questions for you."

_5:51 __A.M.__ EST_

_Over The South Carolina Border_

Jack walked over to Audrey. She was still sitting in the same chair and the medic was checking up on her. It made Jack happy to just see that she was okay. He had been waiting hours for this moment. He walked over to them and the medic stood up.

"She appears to be fine. I'll be going to check up on Agent Schmidt."

"Okay, thank you." Jack nodded. He bent down and stared into Audrey's eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes were piercing. They entranced him and he could feel her looking deep into his soul. Then she started to cry. "Audrey… Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry." Jack hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead and then softly on the lips. "I'm so happy you're here."

"I am too." Jack smiled. "We'll be arriving at Myrtle Beach in 30 minutes. And then Alaric will be able punished for all his crimes and he'll pay for everything he has done." When Jack finished his last statement, a cold reality gripped Audrey. "What is it, Audrey?"

"It's about Alaric…"

"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"He said something before you came."

"What did he say?"

"He said it didn't matter if you succeeded."

"I don't under—"

"He said we'd all be dead soon enough."

_To be continued...  
_


	24. Chapter 23: 6 AM to 7 AM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan **

**6:00 A.M. to 7:00 A.M.**

_6:00 __A.M.__ EST_

_Kabul's Hideout, Washington DC_

Cassandra watched silently as the medic attended Kabul's shoulder. He managed to stop the bleeding and was now wrapping it. Then her silent trance was broken when Agent Evans came back up to the roof.

"How many?" she asked.

"Six dead, sir." Agent Evans responded coldly. He then turned his head to Kabul and stared at him angrily.

"Thank you, Agent Evans," Cassandra replied. She didn't want the young agent to do anything stupid. "_Thank you_, Agent Evans." He looked back to her and then headed for the stairs. Cassandra shook her head and stood up. She walked towards them quietly and waited for the medic to finish.

"He should be fine, sir," the medic said when he realized she was standing behind him. "He's ready for questioning and then we'll transport him after you're done."

"Good. Thank you." Cassandra nodded to him and then he also left for the stairs. Kabul looked at her, staring into her eyes. When Cassandra heard the door close behind her, she quickly drew her pistol. She grabbed Kabul's good shoulder and placed the barrel of her pistol under his chin. "Give me a reason to kill you."

Kabul didn't do anything but scoff. This angered Cassandra even more. She released him and stood back up. Pretending to turn around, she heard Kabul sigh. Then she quickly spun around, hitting him in the face with the back of her gun. She looked down on him and saw he was bleeding from the mouth.

"Where are the files you bought from Alaric Amery?" she shouted. She quickly cocked back the gun and turned off the safety. "If you don't tell me now, I will kill you!"

"Then why did you have your medic fix my wounds?"

"To show you some courtesy, but I have no problem killing you if you don't tell me what I want to know. I don't have the time or the patience to play games."

_6:16 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over South Carolina_

It was quiet in the airplane. One of the marines had taken over piloting the plane while Alaric and his men were tied down in one of the back cabins. The other marines were still surveying the plane while one of the team medics cleaned up Ryan's wounds. Jack remained in the cabin with Audrey.

"You sure he said that to you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm telling you. That's what Alaric told me."

"Okay. Fine. I need to go talk to him then," Jack stood and walked over the door.

"Jack?" Audrey asked as he was about to open the door.

"Yeah, Audrey?"

"Be careful."

"I will be." Jack turned back around and pulled back the curtain. He could see Alaric sitting in a row by himself. His men were several rows behind him. They were quiet and paid no attention to Jack's presence. Jack took a deep breath and walked over to Alaric. He grabbed his enemy by the shoulder and pulled him up. Alaric moaned in pain as Jack dragged him to the other side of the cabin. When they reached chairs, Jack shoved him into the closest one. Jack pulled out a knife from his side pocket and pressed the tip against Alaric's right knee.

"What are you going to do to me, Jack?" Alaric asked playfully.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know." Jack growled.

"Really? And what pray-tell would that be?" an evil grin dress across Alaric's face. Instead of asking a question first, Jack quickly thrust the knife into Alaric knee. He shouted in pain but quickly silenced himself. He was breathing hard and grinding his teeth. "I get the message…"

"Good." Jack muttered and removed the blade from Alaric's knee. Alaric let out a small moan and started to breath easily. Blood trickled down his leg slowly, staining his pants and the carpet floor. "What did you mean when you told Audrey we'd all be dead soon?"

"I don't think I remember telling Audrey anything like that…" Jack instinctively grabbed Alaric's wound with his left hand. Alaric made another small scream as the pain raced up his leg. Jack took the knife in his right hand and stabbed it into Alaric's thigh. Alaric screamed once more as his body registered the pain.

"Stop playing games with me!" Jack roared as he pulled the knife out of Alaric, making the cut bigger.

"What do you plan to do after all of this, huh, Jack? Do you think you'll be able to live a full, beautiful life with Audrey after this? Because you won't! You attract danger, Jack Bauer, and it'll never end for you. The only way for all of this to ever end is to die!" There was a mad look in Alaric's eyes. His grin was bigger, showing disgusting, decaying teeth. Jack was truly scared of this man. He didn't feel threatened by Alaric, but his demeanor frightened him. Alaric had changed into something dark and terrifying.

"What did you mean?" Jack shouted, trying to throw his mind off of what Alaric had said earlier. He took his knife and stabbed it into Alaric's shoulder. Twisting it, he could feel the blade grind against Alaric's bones. Alaric howled in agony.

"I won't tell you, Jack." Alaric exhaled heavily. "You might as well kill me." Jack frowned and painfully removed the knife out of Alaric's flesh. He raised the knife and prepared to strike another part of Alaric's anatomy. Before he could however, one of the marines came into the cabin.

"Mr. Bauer?" he called out.

"What is it?" Jack replied angrily.

"I think you need to look at this." Jack stared at Alaric. He was truly scared of this man. Hearing the muffled calls for him, Jack retracted the blade and placed it back into his pocket. He went over to the marine and followed him down the hallway. "We found it a few minutes." The marine said as they headed into the lower levels of the plane. It took them five minutes to navigate through the narrow pathways and random objects constructing their way.

"What is it?" Jack asked as they entered the cargo hanger of the plane. It was relatively big compared to the plane. There were two other marines, surrounding a box. Jack felt a cold chill run down his spine. What could it be? He followed the marine to the box and stared down into it. It was filled with hay and other objects that secured the item in its container.

Even though the hay covered the item inside, Jack could see what it was. His pupils contracted as it registered in his mind. He could see four red digits blaring at him. The bomb's indicator read: 21:35.

"Can you disarm it?" Jack asked one of the marines. They nodded to his questions sulkily.

"We don't have the tools." One of them explained. "Plus, we're not used to this kind of set up." Jack sighed.

"We'll be landing in 15 minutes, we should be okay."

"No, we won't." The marine corrected him.

"Why?"

"By the time we land and a more adequate bomb squad comes, they'll only a have a few minutes to disarm. And we won't be able to escape its blast radius either." Jack grimaced and looked toward the entrance of the cargo room.

"I'll be right back," Jack growled as he left the room. It took him almost half the time to get back to the passenger cabins. The fact that it took so long really annoyed Jack. Now they only had 18 minutes or so to deal with the bomb. He could see Alaric: he was still sitting in the same place. Alaric was fixing his new wounds when Jack reached him.

"Oh, so I see you found my little present for all of you?" Before Alaric could say anything else, Jack punched him hard in he face. Alaric almost fell out of his seat from the impact. He coughed heavily as he spat blood. A trail of blood could be seen leaving the corner of his mouth when he sat back up.

"You were planning to kill yourself and everyone here, weren't you?"

"You know me too well, Jack." he smiled.

"I just want you to know one thing," Jack hissed in his ear.

"And what is that?"

"I will stop you." Then Ryan walked into the small cabin, using a bunch of random objects taped together as a crutch.

"I just heard about the bomb, I need to talk to you at the first cabin," Ryan said painfully as he went back. Jack stood up and followed him quietly. "What are we going to do, Jack?"

"I don't know. We have about 17 minutes before the bomb goes off." Jack looked down at the floor and thought hard about what they could do. The marines did not have equipment nor did they have the proper training to deal with a bomb of such complexity. There was no place safe to land. It would take to long for the bomb squad at Myrtle Beach. If only they could only dispose of it. Then the idea hit Jack like a brick wall. "I've got it."

"What's the plan?"

"We'll fly over the ocean as far as we can and dispose of the bomb from the cargo door."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, it should work."

"I don't know, Jack."

"Ryan, trust me. This is the best way to handle the situation."

"Fine, I'll go inform the pilot and the F-22's."

"Okay, I'll go get everything ready."

_6:36 __A.M.__ EST_

_Kabul's Hideout, Washington DC_

"The files," Kabul started, spitting blood from the corner of his mouth, "are hidden in the second floor, the first room on the left from the stairway. It's in the cupboard next to the bed." Cassandra stared at him for a few seconds, then she turned to one of her agents.

"Lets go, you stay here and guard him." She ordered.

"Yes, sir," the agent said, stepping forward. Cassandra headed for the stairs, her remaining agents behind her. It took them about a minute to the find the room. The second floor was extremely hard to move through with all of the broken furniture. Bullet holes decorated both sides of the wall and the bodies of remaining terrorists made it hard to walk along the floor.

When Cassandra twisted the knob, it became rigid and would not budge. She nodded to Agent Evans and he squatted down. He unraveled a small kit containing several small lock picks. It took him a few seconds to unlock the door. After feeling the dead-bolt release, he slowly pushed the door open and instinctively drew his pistol. Cassandra covered from above as Evans took the lead into the room. They secured the small room before moving to the cupboard.

Cassandra then noticed something along the bottom of the wall, near the floor. She kneeled down slowly to examine it better. Studying it for a while, she realized they were two copper wires. First she looked to the left, and could see the wires wrapping around the room. Then to the right, she saw the wires ending behind the cupboard. Feeling it was secure, Agent Evans quickly ran to the cupboard to check if the files were there.

Then the horror of their current situation hit Cassandra. Was it a trap? It was a trap! It's been a trap this whole time. Who knows what would happen if that drawer was to be opened. And Agent Evans was falling into Kabul's trap! Unfortunately, she couldn't voice her realization fast enough. Evans placed his hand on the wooden knob and pulled the drawer open.

"No! Wait!"

_6:43 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over The Atlantic Ocean_

Jack and the others had only 10 minutes left before the bomb would explode. Jack and a few of the marines were already getting things ready in the cargo hanger. They used bungees and ropes to pull the bomb's container to the cargo door. It was difficult to move it since Jack was so worried about triggering the bomb early or speeding up the timer. They had a few minutes left and they needed to discard the damn thing.

Then he heard Ryan's voice over the plane's comm. "Hey, Jack. We'll be opening the cargo door in a few minutes. The F-22's already now of our plan and will be retreating back to a safe distance. Drop it when you're ready." Jack took a deep breath and looked towards he cargo door.

The red lights on the walls started to flash, warning them that the door was being opened while they were in the air. Jack grabbed his carabineer and attached it to a pipe running along the walls of the room. The marines followed his lead and then gathered around the bomb. The door started to open slowly. The plane was low enough so they didn't have to worry about oxygen masks but the sudden loss of some of the oxygen in the room could be felt. Jack started to pant as he held onto the container, trying to get as much as he could.

After he adapted to the airflow conditions, he looked at the other marines. It took them a few more seconds to get used to the air. They nodded to him when they were ready and they started to push the container towards the door. It was very difficult to move it. The wind blowing around the room and the cold temperatures created friction among the bottom of the box and the metal floor.

Jack looked down into the container. He could see the red lights flashing at him: 2:45. It was taking too long to physically move the container. Jack took another deep breath and exhaled harshly, pushing as hard as he could. The container started to move faster. This seemed to energize him and he started to push even harder. He looked down again: 2:06.

He growled as time started to dwindle away. They were ten feet away from the opening in the plane. This was their chance to get rid of the bomb. One final push would send the box flying out of the plane and it would plummet into the ocean.

"C'mon!" Jack shouted. They were using all of their strength but the container stopped moving. It did not budge. It would not move from its new resting place. Jack stopped for a second to catch his breath. Then he started to push again to no prevail. He paused to think and tried to walk to the front of the container. The wind made it hard for him to move around it but he managed to reach the front.

There was a small grate in the floor that was broken. Its mangled form was in their way. It had already punctured a hole in the container and it was acting as a barb. The piece of metal would not let them move it any further. "Help me with this!" The marines left the box to help Jack with metal grate obstructing their way. They pulled out small knives in attempt to cut the metal off. The knives weren't sharp enough or strong enough to remove the grate as a whole, but they started to disassemble it little by little. It took them almost a minute to remove it before they started moving the box again.

Jack struggled to take a deep breath and stared back down into the box to read the bomb's timer: 0:30. "Push harder!" The marines were pushing as hard as they could. The box was just too heavy for them. The air circulating through the cargo room was creating extreme pressure around them. Then it started to move again. Jack felt some friction between the box and floor lessen and he felt some relief.

He looked down:

0:10.

"We have ten seconds! We need to get this damn thing out of here."

0:09.

The opening started to widen as they got closer. They were a few feet away from the edge.

0:08.

"One more push!" Jack stepped back and rammed the side of the container. The other marines followed his tactic and they managed to knock the container out of the cargo room.

0:07.

Jack carefully moved to the edge of the cargo room. He grabbed the rope attached to him as he leaned over the ramp.

0:06.

The container descended to the ocean.

0:05.

The wooden container started to fall apart by the instant increase of air pressure.

0:04.

The hay and supports escaped the opening of the box.

0:03.

The bomb hit the ocean's surface, sending large waves and ripples around its point of entry.

0:02.

The bomb started to sink into the dark blue Atlantic—its red lights flashing.

0:01.

Jack was running for the opposite of the cargo room with the other marines.

0.00.

The plane instantly shook from the explosion. Jack grabbed onto the pipes along the wall, using it to keep him stable. He looked through the opening of the plane and could see fire and water erupt from the ocean surface. The ocean water extinguished the fire, but the shockwave from the bomb had done its damage.

Jack could hear the sirens going off throughout the plane. After they made sure the cargo door was secured, Jack and the marines moved back to the front of plane. The plane's turbulence did not make it easier to move through all of the junk in their way.

When Jack reached the first cabin, he could see Audrey strapped to her seat. He quickly ran over to her to comfort her. Kneeling down before her, he caressed her face softly.

"What happened?"

"The bomb detonated in the ocean. But the plane was not far enough from the bomb when it went off. We were hit but I don't know how damaged the plane is. I'm going to go check with Ryan. I'll be right back."

"Please, be careful."

"Don't worry." Jack said as he moved for the pilot's cabin. The plane started to stabilize, but it was still shaking severely. He pushed the door open and saw Ryan and one of the marines trying to retake control of the plane.

"What happened, Jack?" Ryan asked.

"We had some trouble getting the container out of the cargo."

"That thing did some serious damage."

"What's wrong?"

"We'll have all of this shaking under control in a few minutes. But the explosion did more then make this plane shake. We're losing fuel, Jack."

"Damn it. How fast?"

"I don't know, but we won't make it back to airport."

"Will we reach the mainland?"

"I'm not even sure we can make it to shallow waters. This plane is falling, and it's falling fast!"

_To be continued...  
_


	25. Chapter 24: 7 AM to 8 AM

**DEBRIEF: Leviathan **

**7:00 A.M. to 8:00 A.M.**

_7:00 __A.M.__ EST_

_Kabul's Hideout, Washington DC_

Agent Cassandra could her a muffle voice coming from her radio. It was too soft for her to distinguish, but she knew where it was coming from. She was finally waking up from the explosion. There was intense pain in both her legs, however she was thankful that they weren't broken. Using her right arm, she propped herself up into a sitting position. There were giant planks of wood covering her legs along with the part of the bed frame on her left foot.

She looked around, trying to remember what happened. She could see some of the other agents laid on the floor that came with her, but it was clear they were either dead or unconscious from the explosion. Either way, this was bad for her. Getting in contact with the others was her priority. Then the radio started to produce sound once more. Cassandra looked down to her side and pulled out the radio—it was Chloe.

"Cassandra? Are you there?" Chloe's voice rang.

"Yeah," Cassandra muttered slowly, "I'm here."

"What happened? There was an explosion and then I lost contact with your team." Cassandra shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to clear her throat. There was a lot of dust constricting her breathing.

"It was a trap set up by Kabul. He had planted a bomb that was trigged by Agent Evans." Cassandra tried to push the wood planks, but she just didn't have the strength to remove them. There was no way to slip them out. They were becoming numb, a sign a of blood loss. "Did Kabul escape?"

"No. He tried to run, but Agent Wilkson stopped him." Cassandra sighed, she suspected Kabul was now dead and wanted to confirm her theory.

"Is he dead?"

"It was his only shot." Chloe responded slowly.

"It's okay. I understand. Call for back up and send the remaining agents outside to my location. I'm on the second floor. We need to attend to the injured and dead. And we also need to find the files."

"Yeah, I'm getting in touch with head quarters right now."

"Thanks, Chloe." Cassandra dropped the radio and tried pushing again. It was no use. She didn't have the leverage to prop the wood up to slide her legs and she didn't have the energy to push them off. This fact annoyed her. It was like salt on her open wounds. She took another deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Dust was still rising and smoke covered the ceiling of the small room. There was a giant hole along the wall that was created by the explosion. She could see into the hallway and thought it was a weird sight to see. Then she started to look at the other agents. They were all young, obviously rookies.

Their bodies lay mangled and burned. The youngest agent was closest to her. He was dead since she could see his chest rising and falling softly, but he probably wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Blood was escaping the side of his head, but it had clotted naturally in attempt to stop the loss of more blood. The severity of his concussion and other wounds could not be determined from her current location.

The oldest of her team was near the door. He was unfortunately dead. His ravaged body was propped up against the doorway in a sitting position. His eyes still opened and his burned face was stuck in a calm expression. It gave her a melancholy feeling.

Then Agent Evans lay in front of her. His body completely burned from the bomb. It was impossible for anyone to identify his remains. The only people that knew that were he was Cassandra and the unconscious agent. Only dentals and her testimony could confirm the corpse was his body.

Cassandra started to cry. She had failed her mission and she had failed her men. Even though Kabul and his men were dead, the files were still missing. This mission would be labeled as a failure if the files were to never be recovered. There was a strong chance that the files were destroyed by the firefight or by the bomb, but her agency would want material evidence. Nothing less would be accepted. Most of her team lay wasted in front of her or in body bags outside of the building. More then 75 percent of her agents were killed. There was also a strong chance that more would die if there was anyone left. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. Taking another deep breath, Cassandra tried to regain control of her emotions and body.

Then she could hear footsteps coming from the hallway. The footsteps calmed her and gave her hope for a brighter a future.

_7:09 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over The Atlantic Ocean_

"How much time do we have?" Jack muttered. The plane had stabilized itself, but there were constant turbulence. They were heading west towards the South Carolina shore. The sight of the coast was barely visible. The horizon was still covered by the ocean. They were still miles out and it had taken them almost 10 minutes to turn around. The turn was large and created a bigger gap between them and the beach.

The light from the sun illuminated the deep Atlantic. Regardless of their current situation, Jack couldn't help but admire the blue ocean below them. The waves were constantly moving. They were free and unrestricted, that was something Jack had always wanted. He was soon brought out of his trance by Ryan's response.

"Not long. We have enough fuel to last us half an hour." Ryan seemed really concerned about this fact but Jack thought it was enough time.

"Shouldn't that be enough to make it back?" Jack wanted to reassure himself.

"No, since we are still losing fuel and the wind is against. It's not very strong, but for long distances, it adds up."

"Damn it. Do the F-22's know about our condition?" Jack asked as he looked to the right and then the left. The F-22's were still following them.

"Yes, they've just informed Bolling Air Force Base. We're waiting for their reply…"

"Hello, Agent Schmidt?" Captain Hayes' voice came from the speakers.

"I'm here, Captain," Ryan replied, pressing a small button under the speakers.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there are no refueling aircrafts in the area. I repeat, there are no refueling aircrafts in the area."

"Damn it," Jack muttered to himself.

"Is there anyway for you to help us, Captain?" Ryan asked.

"Sorry, but we can't help you, sir." Captain Hayes' voice was sincere and sad. "The best recommendation is to jump."

"What?" Jack said loudly.

"Come again?" Ryan voiced the same concerns.

"Your best chance to live is to bail out."

"I'm sorry, Captain, but we can't. We have a civilian and prisoners on board. My team won't be able to guarantee their safety."

"I understand that, sir. But that's your best chance."

"How about a water landing?" Jack asked.

"What?" Ryan asked in confusion to Jack's suggestion.

"We can land on the beach."

"I don't think that'll work, Jack."

"Ryan, this is our best chance. We can use the water to slow us down and hopefully we can stop when we hit the beach."

"This plane isn't equipment to make water landings nor is it in that condition."

"Let me check," Jack said as he leaned into the microphone. "Captain Hayes? This is Jack Bauer."

"Hello, Mr. Bauer."

"Do you think this plane will be able to make a water landing?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm—uh, I'm not sure."

"Out your military experience with aviation, do you believe we can make a water landing?"

"It's possible I suppose, but your plane is—"

"Captain, I just want a 'yes' or a 'no' answer."

"Yes, I think you'd be able to make a water landing."

"Thank you," Jack responded and stood back up, staring at Ryan. "Do you want to try or should we just give up and die?"

"If it were a different day, I would say 'no,' but for some reason, I have to agree with you, Jack."

"Good. How far are we from the beach?"

"We're a few miles out. I don't think we'll able to reach the beach, but we should be okay in shallow waters. We'll start the plane's descent in a few minutes."

"Okay, good. I'll go inform the others."

_7:15 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over The Atlantic Ocean_

The medic kneeled in front of Alaric as he cleaned the knife wounds in Alaric's limbs. The cuts were deep but they already stopped bleeding by the time the medic started to attend to Alaric's injuries. Alaric didn't pay much attention to him. He just pretended to be bored to hide the pain from Jack's previous assault. Then he looked down at the medic and decided to have some fun with him.

"So, how long have you been the government's dog?" He asked playfully.

"Excuse?" the medic asked.

"How long have you been the military's bitch?" The medic paused and narrowed his eyes. However, he had more self-control then Alaric expected and cunningly tightened one of Alaric's bandages. This made Alaric annoyed and he winced as his brain registered the pain. Alaric sighed and waited patiently for the medic to finish. Then he decided to try again.

"I'm sorry about my early question, that was rude of me."

"Doesn't matter much to me."

"Well, anyways, how long have you been a marine?"

"I'm not a marine. I'm part of the navy."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Marine Corp does not have medical units. Since it's a branch of the Navy, the Marine Corp uses Navy field medics."

"Oh, I see. How interesting." This information actually interested Alaric but he didn't need any further details.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"No, sir. All I know is that Mr. Bauer and the others stopped your bomb from killing us."

"How, unfortunate," Alaric sighed. "Oh well." Then one of the marines entered the cabin. He was coming to inform them of their current situation.

"Oh, hey, Jackson." The medic said as he stood up. He had finished with Alaric and awaited his teammate's response.

"Bad news, man." Corporal Jackson replied.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Alaric's bomb created a leak in our fuel."

"Are you serious?"

"Well, it seems my bomb did do its job," Alaric smiled playfully.

"Shut up," Jackson barked. "Anyways, they're going to try to make a water landing."

"Really? This is going to be crazy."

"I know. I was told to inform you and the prisoners."

"Okay, thanks."

"You, know," Alaric began once again, "When this plane lands, we're going to be caught up in chaos and mayhem."

"What do you mean?" the medic asked.

"Well, I'm positive this landing will be nothing but a catastrophe. Do you really think this plane will land softly in the ocean? Especially when it's not designed for aquatic landings?"

"It doesn't matter, I trust Agent Schmidt and Mr. Bauer." the medic replied bitterly.

"Of course, I do to actually."

"Then what's your point?"

"Well, how would you like to help me escape when we land? I can pay you a lot of money." The medic was absolutely appalled by Alaric's question.

"What? You think I'd betray my country for a few extra bucks?" the medic yelled.

"Oh, I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Jackson."

"What?" Before the medic could say anything else, Jackson wrapped his left hand around his mouth. The medic couldn't fight back quick enough. Jackson quickly pulled back his head and drew his knife with his right hand. The cold steel of his blade made contact with the medic's neck, cutting his throat open. Jackson then let the medic fall to the ground and looked deep into Alaric's eyes.

"You better be paying me a lot, Alaric. He was a friend of mine."

"Don't worry, Jackson. You'll have enough money to make you forget all about this."

"Good."

_7:21 __A.M.__ EST_

_Somewhere Over The Atlantic Ocean_

Audrey had remained in her seat the entire time, looking out into the ocean from the window. She was shocked by the explosion and watched carefully as Jack and other soldiers run by her countless times. Her curiosity wanted to know what was happening but she didn't want to bother Jack. It was obvious that he was too busy to talk with her and she didn't want to stop him from what he was doing best—that was saving lives.

Then the plane started to shake more aggressively. It shook from the left and then to the right. It turbulence increased drastically and she moved closer to the window. She could see the ocean waves getting closer, but the clouds of the sky were still leveled with her. The plane was descending and it appeared to not be holding out very well. Then she saw Jack running back into the room. However, this time he didn't just run by her, he stopped in front of her kneeled down—head-level with her.

"Hey," he muttered. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Jack." Audrey smiled. "What's going on?"

"Ryan is going to land the plane so we're starting our descent now."

"What? What's happened?"

"When we dropped the bomb, the shockwave produced by the bomb did a lot of damage to this plane. It created a leak in the fuel tank. We won't have enough to make it to any airport in South Carolina so we're going to land in the shallow waters of the ocean."

"Are we doing this right now?"

"Yes, we'll be landing in the ocean in a few more minutes."

"Oh my God, Jack."

"Everything will be okay. I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know, Jack. I believe in you. Now go." She smiled softly. Jack leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. He was exhausted and his body was aching all over the place. He stood up and quickly headed over to the pilot's cabin. It seemed to have revitalized him—Jack felt more energetic and his body felt lighter. He took a calm, deep breath and opened the door.

Inside the cockpit, Ryan and the marine could be seen slowly pushing the plane in a shallow dive. As they started to pick up more speed, Ryan started to raise the flaps and attempted to slow down the plane. He growled angrily as they started to accelerate faster and faster. "I don't think we'll be able to make it."

"What do you mean?" Jack was concerned.

"We're just going too fast," answered the other pilot. "We're going to need to pull up, this dive will be the end of us."

"But will we have enough fuel to still land?"

"Yeah, but we're going to have to try again."

"We're probably going to hit the beach," Ryan muttered. "We just better hope the beach doesn't destroy us."

"How much longer will it take?" Jack asked.

"About 10 minutes, Jack. We better get ready." Ryan answered as they started to level out. The turbulence started to subside along with their speed. Ryan and the marine looked each for one last time and started another dive. The plane started to shake more drastically. Jack could hear the thin metal shell starting to rattle. The engines roared as they started to break apart. It started to accelerate once more. Jack moved for the door and entered the first cabin.

He could see Audrey holding tightly onto her chair. She was staring at the floor trying to keep her cool and her balance. Jack smiled softly as he advanced towards her. The plane shook furiously and he had to prop himself against the wall with his arm as he continued forward towards her. It took him almost a full minute to just get to her. Jack constantly moved backward and had to keep moving past unstable furniture.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked her when he finally maneuvered his way to her.

"I'm doing fine," Audrey had a small smile on her face.

"We'll be okay."

"I know, Jack."

_7:28 __A.M.__ EST_

_Kabul's Hideout, Washington DC_

The second team had managed to find Agent Cassandra and her fallen team. It took them nearly 10 minutes to remove most of the fallen room off of herself and her agents. The team medic first checked on the dead agents before attending to Cassandra. While that was happening, the leading agent approached Cassandra.

"Agent Steve Parker," he said as he kneeled down next to Cassandra.

"Special Agent Cassandra Strand," she muttered quietly.

"How you doing?" he asked her with some sincerity in his voice.

"I'm doing fine, how's my team?"

"Well, Agent Evans and Agent Tucker are both dead. Agent Davis has suffered a concussion and is most likely in a coma. We will move you first before moving him."

"Okay, first have your team search for the files."

"My team is already on it. How's the leg?"

"I'm fine, it was a shallow cut. The wound has already stopped bleeding."

"Just let my medic clean it up."

"Yeah." She watched as more agents enter the second level and continue down the hallway through the giant hole in the wall. They were heavily armored and equipped with better weapons and bomb detection utilities. Cassandra frowned by the fact her team was mostly brave rookies and that they were well unprepared.

Within a few minutes, the medic was already by her. He opened his kit and pulled out disinfectant material. Using small scissors, he carefully removed part of her pants that covered her wound. He cleaned it slowly as Cassandra winced for every second. The medic was being thorough and she was impressed by it but she was also annoyed. She wanted to do more.

"Don't bother trying to rush me Agent Strand," the medic said jokingly. It was clear he was aware of her feelings and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…"

"I understand your irritation, but this wound is worse then you think it is. Even though it's shallow, the wood fragments came very close from cutting your popliteal artery. And if it were a little more to the left, it would have severed several tendons. You got lucky. But I'm sorry, you won't be able to do very much now."

"No, don't be. I was leading this team and it's my fault this all happened."

"You couldn't have seen this coming. I mean look, after this happened, all the agents are equipped with heavy weaponry and bomb detection devices. You actually saved a lot of lives."

"I guess that's one way to put it."

_7:32 __A.M.__ EST_

_Nearing The South Carolina Coast_

The plane vibrated violently as it started to level out to a shallow dive. Jack held tightly onto Audrey's hands. He pulled his chair closer to hers so he could comfort her. Audrey didn't appear to be too frightened by their current predicament, but she couldn't stop herself from shaking. Was she really scared or were the plane's drastic movements causing her to quiver. She was never really certain about it and would never tell anyone about it.

Jack wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and he tightened his hold around her. He closed his eyes slowly and tried to recall all the distant memories he had about her. It was all crazy of course. First meeting her at DOD to having their first date a few months later. Their whole relationship was hidden form the public, even her own father—his boss. The relationship was destined to be complicated. With her estranged husband and his dark past, the two would have a difficult life together.

The constant struggle to shroud their relationship behind their professional one was always a hard task. They had a difficult time hiding it as time progressed but they managed. Even though they truly card for each other, they were professionals first. Regardless of their feelings, they put their work first—most of the time. When the whole situation with Audrey and Secretary Heller being kidnapped occurred, their relationship was soon blown wide open. Even though Jack was nervous about Heller finding out about their relationship through observation, they two were more relaxed when in public. Keeping their public affection for each in check, they were finally free to show their true feelings for each.

Unfortunately, that all changed in a matter of hours. With Paul Raines' arrival in Los Angeles, Jack and Audrey's relationship would be put to the test. First Jack's torture of Audrey's husband and then Paul being shot made things worse for the two of them. Audrey was thrown into confusion while Jack was brought back into a world that he was muscled out of. The bad news would not end there sadly. Jack later had to choose between a lead and Paul's life—doing what was best for the country: Jack forced the doctor to save Lee. This action widened the growing gap between Jack and Audrey and would be the end of their relationship at the time. Besides the fact that Audrey still loved Jack, she had to let him go. He was needed in the world of fighting terrorism and Audrey was not fit for it.

With Jack's faked death, Audrey plunged her life into depression and work. Even though she maintained a good cover in front of her father and friends, she was still hurt. She had recovered from Paul's death, but never moved on from Jack's. Working was her only source of comfort. Audrey had never forgiven herself for the way things ended between them. She had forgiven Jack for his decision of sacrificing Paul and she wanted him to know that, but that time would never come, or she thought. When she found out Jack was still alive, she was thrown back into confusion. Even though she was thankful for him being alive, their lives would never be same. Audrey had managed to express her true feelings for Jack, and he felt the same way. After President Logan was arrested, The Chinese had kidnapped Jack before they could start another life together.

Jack was covered in darkness and pain. The traumatic experiences of being tortured by the Chinese would never leave Jack's memories. The beatings, the electricity, the fire, the bleeding; none of it stopped. It was constant for months. However, he was determined to live on, he wasn't going to give up anything to jeopardize his country's security, nor would he never let himself die for nothing. Regardless of his lack of sleep and never ending pain, he still hoped Audrey lived a happy life in the US. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Audrey would follow him to China after going through back channels and intelligent agents. She had discovered Cheng had take Jack and she was determined to get him back. Her journey was a success, but she would never reach Jack. She too was captured and tortured with drugs.

He returned to US months later to only be destined to die at the hands of Fayed. The citizens of his country were under attack by radicals and they lived in complete fear. Jack came back as a bargaining chip for information about one of CTU's main suspects. However, this trade was a trick, but Jack managed to free himself from the hands of Fayed. His return to CTU was not favored by many and the sad truths of the past rose. Jack was heart broken when he found out Audrey was killed in an accident. He had nothing left to hold onto, all he could do was stop Fayed. Even then, his loyalty to country wavered. Betrayal was never in an option, but he was tired of always doing what he was told.

Jack managed to catch up with Fayed. After a short battle, he killed Fayed and his men. His success led to the recapture of stolen nuclear bombs. With his mission complete, there was nothing left for Jack. However, his world would be turned upside down once again. He got a phone call… from Audrey… The love of his life was still alive and was in the hands of the Chinese. The only way to save her was to jeopardize the US and Russia's alliance. Jack had planned on saving Audrey and sacrificing himself by detonating a stick of C-4. His plan was perfect and it would have worked if CTU had not intervened.

The Chinese had Russian technology, and Jack was arrested by CTU. However, Jack's main concern was with Audrey and her condition. He had done everything to save her; he had chanced a war with Russia to do it. Her life was his only concern at the time. He had rescued her from a doctor planning to use unstable drugs on her. By saving her, Jack managed to feel Audrey's touch once more and hear her voice again. She had even helped them find Cheng's past hideout. Hours later, Jack saved the country when he escaped the oilrig—leaving his dying father behind. Confronting Secretary Heller the second time would be Jack's last contact with Audrey for the next year. He had a short, deep, one-sided conversation with a sleeping Audrey and said goodbye with a kiss on the forehead.

Now they were together in a plane making a crazy landing in the ocean. After following Audrey halfway around the East Coast, Jack was finally with her again. If this was to truly be his last breathing moments, he was thankful they were with her. And Audrey felt the same way. Leaving a life without Jack was lonely and felt empty; she needed his comfort and presence.

"Jack," she muttered.

"What is it Audrey?" Jack asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_7:35 __A.M.__ EST_

_Nearing The South Carolina Coast_

Alaric calmly strapped his seat belt. He was rather enjoying himself as the plane reached the ocean's surface. He shook with excitement and anticipation. His plans to kill Jack would soon be a reality. He quietly shuffled ideas through his mind. If the plane crash did not kill Jack, he'd have to do it himself or one of his men would do it. A small smile crossed his face. "All will be right soon enough."

_7:36 __A.M.__ EST_

_Nearing The South Carolina Coast_

Ryan tried his best to sustain the plane's path into the ocean. The descent could have gone better but they didn't have enough time for another try. The plane shuddered as they continued to pick up velocity. He could feel the aircraft falling apart little by little. They were a mere hundred above the ocean surface, but they were still going too fast.

The landing would be hard and painful at their current speed. Ryan didn't have the time to be picky though. He grimaced and tightened his grip on the controls. Glancing at his co-pilot, he paused to think about Jack's plan. It was chaotic and suicidal, but he preferred it to Captain Hayes' plan of jumping out. The marine nodded and Ryan nodded back. They both titled the controls downward and they started to descend farther down.

As they approached the Atlantic, Ryan saw both F-22's fly over them. The shockwaves from the Raptors couldn't even be felt in the pilot's cockpit. Then Ryan's eyes widened as he realized what was coming, fast. He could see the beach getting bigger along the horizon. They were only a few miles from the sandy coast.

"Let's do it!" Ryan shouted as he pushed hard. The marine followed and the plane's bottom hit the water. The impact was horrible. The plane was pushed upward by the ocean waves and touched back. Things worsened as the plane started to break apart. He heard a loud roar and felt a small explosion happen on the right side of the plane. Then random lights started to flash all over the control panel. "What is it?"

"We just lost the right engine!"

"What?"

"No, we lost the entire wing."

"Damn it." Ryan muttered. The plane continued to quiver ferociously in the blue ocean. More lights started to flash as more explosions occurred all over the plane. Within seconds, the cargo hanger was ripped open by the friction against the Atlantic. The plane was slowing down, but the plane was breaking down. Ryan looked down at the control panel and noticed the plane was drastically slowing down. "I think it's working."

"It needs to work faster!" Ryan paused to understand what the marine meant. Then he looked up and could see nothing but a giant beach in front of them. The plane started to tip to the left as the weight of the left wing started to take affect. Then another quake rushed through left side of the plane as the wing was crushed beneath the ocean.

Then Ryan and the marine jerked forward as the plane's bottom made contact with the sand. The beach was greatly reducing plane's velocity, but it was also destroying the plane. Fire erupted from the sides of the plane as electrical surges ran through the plane's console. Both of them were forced to release their grips from the controls to cover their faces. The plane then started to dig deep into the sand. The plane rammed itself into the beach and displaced large amounts of sand. The pilots started to shake vigorously as it continued its path into South Carolina's beach.

Ryan's worst fears came true as he moved his hands from his face. There was giant cliff in front of them and it was only getting bigger. It was impossible to do anything else. Ryan just prepared himself for the sudden impact. He could feel the plane starting to come a stop, but they would not stop in time. After a matter of seconds, the nose of the plane made contact with the cliff. More electrical surges ran through the controls and the glass shattered instantly. The blades of broken glass flew through the air, cutting both pilots. Fire erupted from the controls as the plane finally came to a halt. Ryan shook his head painfully and looked up. All he could see was a rock wall in front of him. He turned to his left and saw that the glass had killed the marine. A small shard was lodged into his neck. Ryan hoped it was an instant death as he saw blood pour profusely down the dead marine. Then looked down and saw giant rock fragments covering his legs. Now wonder why he couldn't feel his legs. His took a deep breath and exhaled softly. He was paralyzed.

_7:45 __A.M.__ EST_

_Kabul's Hideout, Washington DC_

Cassandra waited impatiently as she was helped out of the building. There were several SUVs, cars, and ambulances packed in the street. Dozens of medics were running by and even more agents tried to navigate their way through the chaos. Cassandra was led to Chloe's SUV.

"Hey," Cassandra said as she sat down in a small chair beside the SUV.

"How are you?" Chloe asked.

"I'm fine, Chloe. Thanks. And you?"

"I've been better, I guess. Just tired. It's been a long day."

"Yes, it has. Any word on Jack and the others?"

"Uh, yeah, I just got an update a few minutes."

"And?"

"Um—"

"Chloe? What happened?"

"Their plane crashed onto the beach."

"What!? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it just happened a few minutes. There's already a unit on the way there. They'll be there in 10 minutes or so."

"I just hope they're okay."

"Me too." Before Chloe could finish talking, Agent Parker approached them. He a smile on his face and he was much more relaxed since the last time Cassandra saw.

"So, how are you Agent Strand?"

"I'm doing fine. What is it?"

"Well, this should please you. We found the files Kabul purchased from Alaric."

"Really? Where was it?"

"It was hidden in a small cupboard a few levels above the bomb."

"I'm glad this is all over."

"Me too." Cassandra took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax. Her mission was overall a success. She hadn't failed her country. Cassandra allowed herself this one moment to enjoy herself and rest. She'd be out in the field soon enough. All she wanted was some time to relax and reflect.

_7:49 __A.M.__ EST_

_The South Carolina Coast_

Jack opened his eyes slowly. He looked down and saw Audrey in her arms; she was shaking but she was safe. Jack was thankful for that. He then looked up and saw the damaged done to the plane. Several panels were missing from the ceiling and he could see the skeleton of the plane's top. It was crushed and fragmented. Dozens of wires had been torn and sparks were appearing all over the place.

"I'll be right back, okay, Audrey?" Jack whispered in her ear. She looked up and nodded silently. He kissed her on the forehead and moved for the pilot's cockpit. The door was jammed and Jack realized this when he tried push it open. It was difficult enough to open a broken door, but to have bruised ribs and aching arms, it was even worse.

After a few minutes to working with the door, Jack managed to prop it open. To his horror, he saw the damaged the small room had taken from the crash. The marine was dead and Ryan seemed to be unconscious. Jack walked next to him to examine his condition. There were a few giant rocks lodged against his legs. He looked down and saw blood beneath Ryan's chair.

"How are you?" Jack asked carefully.

"I'm okay, I just can't feel my legs."

"Damn it. I'll be right back." Jack ran into the first cabin and found Audrey cleaning herself off. "Audrey, I need you to attend Ryan's wounds."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I need you to help him. Do whatever he asks, I'm going to go get the medic."

"Okay, Jack. I'll do it."

"Thank you." Jack said as he ran for the kitchen. Pans, plates, and silverware covered the floor. However, Jack didn't care much for avoiding the fragiles, he just stomped his way through. When he reached Alaric's cabin, a terrible realization occurred. Jack found himself looking down at the dead medic. He had been dead for a short time now and Alaric and his men were gone. "Damn it." Jack drew his pistol and started for the back of the plane.

The plane's interior was a total mess. The destruction caused by the landing was worse then he had expected. In fact, he was surprised that they managed to survive. Jack believed strongly in his plan, but he honestly thought he would die. As he approached the cargo hanger, he could hear talking. One of the voices was Jackson, the others: Jack didn't recognize. Then he heard Alaric's voice, he was ordering them around. But why Jackson? Wasn't he one of the soldiers specifically picked for this mission? Jack figured that's why he came along. He quickly attached a silencer to the barrel of his pistol and he quietly entered the cargo room. Taking cover behind a fallen shelf, he observed Alaric and the others.

They were moving all of the obstructions from the cargo hanger. The door was gone and much of the ramp was buried under the ocean waves. The light reflected off the ocean and slightly illuminated the small hanger.

"So, I guess we all did live," Alaric laughed. "Oh well, soon we will be free of all of this." He bent down and raised the right sleeve of his pants. A small thin pack was strapped along his ankle. Pulling the zipper he removed a small flash drive. "The Leviathan will serve me well in the future." Anger gripped Jack. He wasn't going to allow them to escape, he couldn't. And worst of all, Alaric still had that cursive virus with him. This was his chance to move.

"Don't move!" Jack roared as he stood up, pistol drawn. The others stopped instantly and looked over to him. They were all shocked to see Jack, except for Alaric.

"Well, Jackson, time for you and my men to earn your money's worth." Right when Alaric finished his sentence, he moved for the right side of wall, planning to take cover behind the pillars. Before Jack could aim at him, Alaric's mercenaries drew their weapons. Jack shifted his legs and fired a few rounds before taking cover behind the fallen shelf. A few bullets managed to hit one of the men in the throat.

Bullets started to fly over the shelf. Jack started to crawl towards the wall, trying to get better cover. Within seconds, bullets started to penetrate the fallen shelf. Sitting up, he started shooting at the mercenary on his far left. A few bullets went through the man's left leg and as he fell, Jack unloaded a few more rounds into his chest. He went back behind the cargo to reloaded his pistol.

"Come on Jackson, I'm depending on you," Alaric shouted playfully. This didn't make the situation any better for any of them; it actually angered Jackson. "Aren't you going to kill Mr. Bauer?"

"Shut up," Jackson shouted, trying to keep his cool. Jack knew Jackson was useless against him, he need to take out Alaric's men quickly. He once more got out from his cover and fired a couple of times into Alaric's closest guard. The small room was filled with bullets once again. Jack quickly took a new defensive position, but a stray bullet managed to make contact with his left arm.

"Damn it," Jack muttered as he reloaded his pistol once more. He looked over his shoulder and saw two more guards and Jackson. This would be a very difficult.

"Finish him," Alaric yelled.

"No! Shut up," Jackson shouted as he raised his gun towards Alaric. Alaric did nothing but smile. One of his guards turned to Jackson and started shooting. The guard unloaded his entire clip into Jackson's abdomen. However, Jackson was successful in killing his shooter. As he fell, he shot a few rounds into the guard's neck. Taking this moment to strike, Jack turned from his pillar and fired at Alaric's last guard. The man wasn't paying attention as he tried to help his friend with Jackson. Jack's aim was precise and the guard fell instantly.

As he turned towards Alaric, a bullet pierced his right shoulder. Jack shouted in pain as he fell backward. Alaric started to laugh hysterically as he came out from behind the shadows. "It seems I win, Jack." He approached Jack. Alaric leaned over him and smiled broadly. He kicked away Jack's gun as he reloaded his own.

"You won't win," Jack muttered.

"Oh, but I think I will." Alaric smiled and cocked the pistol.

"No you won't," a voice called out from the doorway. Alaric looked towards the door in horror and Jack titled his head up in amazement. Audrey was standing in the door with a pistol pointed at Alaric.

"Don't miss this time, Audrey."

"Don't worry, I won't," Audrey muttered. She took a quick breath and pulled the trigger. The pistol cocked backwards several times as the bullets left the gun's barrel. The bullets made contact with Alaric's chest and lower body. Alaric screamed in pain, but wouldn't fall. He looked down at his new wounds and then looked up at Audrey.

"Good job, Audrey," Alaric dropped the gun and turned around slowly. He started to move for the hanger's opening. Blood escaped quickly onto the metal floor. Within seconds, the ocean water covered his feet. He paused for a second and looked at the water. Alaric took one more breath and fell to the water, dead.

"Jack!" Audrey shouted as she dropped the gun. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. When he moaned softly, she quickly released him. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I will be," Jack said happily. He looked deeply into Audrey's eyes and placed his hand softly onto her face. Caressing it softly, he kissed her passionately on the lips. "Audrey?"

"What is it Jack?"

"Will you marry me?"

"What?" Audrey was completely shocked by Jack's question. She didn't know how to respond. Happiness first took hold of her but she was still shocked.

"Will you marry me?"

"Do you mean that Jack?"

"Of course. Audrey, I let you go before and before, again. I won't do it this time. I want to live a life with you and only you. I want to be free to live a happy life with you, Audrey." Jack paused and smiled. Audrey looked back into his eyes and couldn't help but smile back.

"Definitely. I will. Yes." Audrey kissed him hard but their connection was broken when they heard a loud noise approaching. It sounded like a helicopter. Audrey paused and looked deeply into Jack's eyes. "What is it?"

"They're back up."

"Do you mean this is all over?" Audrey wrapped her arms carefully around Jack's neck.

"Yes, it's all over Audrey."

_The End.  
_


End file.
